Cachorros
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Así es la vida de Seto Kaiba con sus dos cachorros dorados, el día a día de una vida que puede casi considerarse perfecta. SETOXJOEY
1. Cap 1

**Cachorros.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YUGIOH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 1

Los dedos se deslizaban rápidamente por el teclado mientras en la pantalla se formaban párrafos llenos de números y datos referentes a su último proyecto en curso.

Era una tarea un tanto tediosa y repetitiva, pero tenía que hacerse. La presentación era en pocas semanas y todo debía estar resuelto antes del fin de semana.

No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar aquella tarea en manos de algún incompetente empleado que lo echara todo al traste por su incompetencia. Por eso prefería hacerlo él mismo.

"Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo" Así rezaba el refrán y así lo acataba.

Tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo que no se percató de que la puerta se abría lentamente y una menuda figura entraba en el despacho. La sombra intrusa se aproximó sin hacer ruido al escritorio y quedó parada justo detrás del asiento del ocupado empresario.

El pequeño cuerpo se recargó sobre el brazo del sillón y una voz dulce preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Trabajar - contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- ¿En que?

- En cosas de mayores.

- Ah... - fue la breve respuesta.

Sin embargo, en vez de apartarse y salir del despacho, se quedó en el sitio mirando como la pantalla se iba llenando de palabras sin sentido. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven de cabellos castaños se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio mientras apretaba los ojos en signo de cansancio.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué has venido a mi despacho?

- Pensé que estarías muy solo y vine a hacerte compañía - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su visitante un rato y finalmente le dedicó una de sus muy escasas sonrisas. Una de aquellas que muy pocas personas le habían visto y muchas menos, podían presumir de haber recibido.

Alargó la mano y acarició sus rubios cabellos que caían sueltos hasta sus hombros, mientras el rebelde flequillo ocultaba sus hermosos ojos de color marrón claro. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir la cariñosa caricia.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el hombre.

- Un poco.

- Pues vamos a buscar tu merienda.

- ¡Si! - dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía delante de él por la puerta del despacho.

Se puso en pie y estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Ciertamente era un hombre atractivo. A sus 26 años lucía una figura alta y esbelta que hacía que a muchas de sus empleadas, se les cayeran los papeles de las manos cuando les pasaba cerca. A muchos aquello les parecía divertido, pero a él le fastidiaba ver perder el tiempo mientras recogían los papeles.

- ¡Venga no seas lento! - le reprochó una voz desde el pasillo.

Salió al pasillo con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a reprender a aquel cachorro descarado por sus palabras, pero una vez fuera no encontró a nadie.

- ¡Te pillé! - dijo una voz divertida mientras unos finos brazos le rodeaban la cintura por la espalda.

- Me vas a tirar - le advirtió él al verse tambalear.

- Noooo... papá dice que eres demasiado orgulloso para caerte.

- Me parece que tendré que hablar con el deslenguado de tu padre - dijo con tono serio. Aunque solo consiguió una sonora carcajada muy similar a la de Joey. Hasta en eso se parecía a su padre.

La pequeña manita se asió de la suya y casi lo llevó a rastras hasta la cocina. Por el camino Kaiba contemplaba pensativo a aquella pequeña criatura que le cogía de la mano.

Tenía la altura justa para una niña de su edad, el cabello y los ojos de su padre, pero su tono de piel era algo más claro. Aunque seguramente se debía a que su padre pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Su constitución también era como la de Joey, delgada pero fuerte. Tal vez si no fuera por aquel nervio que dominaba todos sus movimientos y le quemaba las calorías, no estarían tan delgados. Vestía una sudadera con capucha de color verde que él mismo le había regalado por Navidad y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas delgadas y con algún que otro moretón causado por las caídas, propias de los juegos de su edad. Una tirita con dibujos de gatitos con pajaritas cubría un corte en su rodilla izquierda.

Aun recordaba la llantina de la pequeña al hacérsela. Pero era lo mínimo que podía pasarle después de tirarse de aquella manera por una costera en un "monopatín" casero, fabricado por uno de sus compañeros de clase. Sobra decir que el artilugio se fue desarmando a medida que bajaba la pendiente ¿qué otra cosa podía esperarse de algo hecho por un niño de 8 años a base de una vieja caja de madera y las ruedecillas de un carrito de muñecas?

Había tenido ganas de estrangular a aquel mocoso, pero la voz calmada de Joey se impuso impidiendo el infanticidio.

Sonrió con ironía ¿cómo podía ser que él, el famoso CEO de Kaiba Corp, el hombre de hielo de los negocios, perdiera los nervios de aquella manera ante el hecho de que la pequeña resultara herida?

"Porque eres sobreprotector" - esa había sido la respuesta de Joey. Y era cierto. Lo había sido con su hermano Mokuba cuando este no era más que un niño ¿cómo no iba a serlo con ella?

- Seto ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - llamó la voz de la niña haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. La pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Nada importante.

Llegaron a la cocina y la pequeña se soltó de su mano y corrió a saludar a la cocinera.

- Buenas tardes Hana - saludó alegremente.

- Buenas tardes Kari, señor Kaiba - dijo con su bondadosa sonrisa de siempre.

La señora Hana había trabajado al servicio de los Kaiba desde que el señor Gozaburo adoptó a los dos hermanos. Ella fue una de las pocas empleadas que se libró del despido, cuando el joven Seto se hizo con el control de la compañía. Y no podía ser de otra forma. La mujer siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle llegar algo de comida a Seto durante los "entrenamientos" a los que era sometido por su padrastro.

Era un mujer con un inmenso instinto maternal, que siempre quedaba al descubierto al tratar con los dos hermanos y más recientemente, con la pequeña Hikari Wheeler (Kari para abreviar). Claro que era difícil no cogerle cariño a aquel bicho travieso de ojos dulces.

La mujer les sirvió un pedazo de bizcocho casero, leche para Kari y un café para el señor de la casa.

- Está muy rico - felicitó la niña con la cara sucia de migas - ¿tienes más?

- ¿No querrás comerte otro trozo? - preguntó Kaiba, por la expresión de su rostro estaba claro que no le dejaría.

- No es para mí, es para cuando papá vuelva. A él le gusta mucho el bizcocho - explicó dándole un sorbo a la leche y quedando con un blanco bigote - ¿cuándo volverá? - preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de Seto.

- Estará de viaje hasta el viernes, tal vez llegue el sábado por la mañana. Y me temo que para entonces ya te lo habrás acabado.

La pequeña solo sonrió con picardía.

- Entonces le haré uno para cuando vuelva - dijo emocionada.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ya no recuerdas el desastre que se armó, cuando intentaste hacer una tarta para el cumpleaños de Mokuba?

- Pero quedó muy rica - se defendió -, a tío Mokuba le gustó mucho y a ti también, reconócelo.

- Si, vale. Pero aquel desastre no se volverá a repetir.

- Siiiii vaaale - dijo con tono cansado. Seto le dirigió una de sus miradas de advertencia, pero la niña ni se inmutó.

Estaba acostumbrada a aquellas dagas de hielo. Desde muy pequeña las había visto clavarse en las personas que no agradaban a Seto, pero sabía de sobras que ella si le agradaba. Por eso no les tenía miedo.

El restó de la tarde pasó con normalidad, siguiendo la rutina. Kaiba en su despacho trabajando y Kari sentada en los sillones del mismo haciendo los deberes. La niña bien podría hacerlos en su habitación en su cómodo y amplio escritorio. Pero prefería estar allí.

"Así te ayudo si tienes problemas" decía la niña y después se reía por la mueca que se dibujaba en el rostro del mayor.

Ya de noche y después de cenar, empezó la tarea más dura: hacer que la niña se fuera a dormir.

- ¡No quiero, aun es temprano! - protestaba desde dentro del baño.

- Ya pasan de las nueve y media - decía Seto desde el pasillo haciendo acopio de paciencia para no tirar la puerta abajo "Mañana mismo mandaré quitar los pestillos" se dijo a si mismo como nota mental -, se supone que tendrías que estar durmiendo desde las nueve.

- Hagamos un trato - dijo la niña.

- Habla - respondió con el mismo tono que empleaba en las juntas y reuniones cuando se definían los puntos en los contratos.

- Salgo del baño y me voy a dormir - dijo con cautela -, si me cuentas una historia.

- Acepto - dijo antes de que la pequeña se lo pensara mejor y decidiera añadir algunas cosas más.

El pestillo del baño crujió y al momento se abrió la puerta. La pequeña apareció con su pijama azul de ositos violinistas y lunas. Le dedicó una sonrisa al mayor y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña.

Era una estancia grande situada justo en el mismo pasillo en el que estaban las habitaciones de Seto, Joey y Mokuba. Una cama adoselada con una colcha azul oscuro con lunas y estrellas amarillas a la derecha. A la izquierda un escritorio, una estantería y un armario. Enfrente de la puerta, un gran ventanal con vistas al jardín trasero. Las paredes pintadas con suaves tonos ocres y anaranjados y en techo una simulación de un cielo azul con ligeras nubes blancas.

La pequeña se metió de un salto en la cama y se tapó esperando. Seto se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y observó los libros de cuentos que había en la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Cuál quieres que te lea?

- Ninguno - dijo con naturalidad y Seto la miró con el ceño fruncido -. Te dije que quería que me contaras una historia - dijo mientras se recostaba - no que me leyeras un cuento.

- Yo no sé inventar historias como lo hace Joey - dijo intentando escurrir el bulto.

- Pues no la inventes - dijo llanamente -. Cuéntame algo de cuando eras pequeño.

- No creo que eso sea apropiado para ti - dijo con una sombras de tristeza en los ojos. Definitivamente relatarle los "entrenamientos" a los que lo sometía su padrastro no era la mejor idea.

- Pues de cuando ibas al cole - sugirió -, estabas en clase con papá, el tío Tristán y el tío Yugi ¿no?

- Ellos ya te han contado muchas de sus batallas, dudo que te diga alguna nueva.

- Pues... - dijo pensando. No lo iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente, ella quería que le contaran una historia y no se dormiría hasta conseguirla - ¡Ah, ya sé! de cuando me conociste.

Seto arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

- Tu padre ya te lo ha contado muchas veces...

- Pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú. Hay que tener varios puntos de vista para apreciar la imagen global.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? - dijo aun sorprendido.

- No -dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa juguetona - pero suena bien ¿verdad?

- Muy bien - sonrió, después respiró pensando por donde empezar -. Tú debías tener poco más de un año. Joey te había llevado a la zona de juegos del centro comercial. Apenas empezabas a gatear y para probar tus nuevas habilidades, no se te ocurrió otra cosa que escaparte del regazo de tu dormido padre y lanzarte a la aventura por el lugar.

La niña rió divertida mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas, pero sin llegar a ocultar los ojos.

- No preguntes como lo hiciste, porque es algo que aun desconocemos, pero de algún modo conseguiste subir hasta la cuarta planta. En aquellos momentos se estaba celebrando una convención sobre videojuegos. Yo estaba obligado a asistir, pero me escabullí del lugar para respirar aire.

- Son muy aburridas las reuniones ¿verdad?

- Mucho - aseguró el empresario.

- ¿Y que más pasó? - dijo la niña emocionada con la historia, aunque sabía de sobras como acababa.

- Estaba recargado en la barandila observando los pisos inferiores cuando "algo" - dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz -, me tiró del bajo del pantalón.

- ¿Te sorprendiste al verme? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Sorprendido? No que va, todos los días me encuentro bebes por los suelos.

La niña se rió otra vez.

- ¿Y que hiciste?

- Pues te cogí en brazos y te llevé a "objetos perdidos".

- Nooooo... dilo bien - pidió la niña haciendo morritos.

- Lo digo bien. La sección de niños perdido es la misma que la de objetos.

- Pero di niños perdidos. No soy un trasto.

- Vale, vale. Te llevé a la sección de "niños perdidos" y ellos llamaron por megafonía avisando de donde estabas. Al rato llegó tu padre con el corazón en la garganta. Jamás olvidaré la cara de alivió de su rostro al verte allí.

- Papá se preocupa mucho por mí - dijo con los ojos medio cerrados a causa del sueño y una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo sé - dijo Kaiba levantándose y depositando un beso sobre su frente.

- Y también por ti... buenas noches... - murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

En otra cosa en la que se parecía a Joey, era en lo rápido en que podía llegar a caer dormida.

Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras echar un último vistazo.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación, que quedaba dos puertas después de la de Kari, y entró. Estaba tan pulcra como siempre. La decoración era elegante, pero no abarrotada. Tan solo había una cama amplia con una mesita de noche y su correspondiente lámpara. Un amplio armario y estanterías llenas de libros. Junto a la ventana una cómoda con varios cajones y sobre esta unos portarretratos. Se acercó y contempló las fotografías. En una estaban su hermano Mokuba y él de niños. En la de al lado volvían a estar ellos dos, pero Mokuba llevaba puesta la túnica con la que había asistido a la entrega de diplomas al acabar el instituto. Sonrió al pensar que su querido hermano menor ya era todo un estudiante universitario. Había crecido muy rápido, al igual que lo hacía Kari. Miró el otro portarretratos. Allí estaban Seto, Mokuba, Joey y Kari en el quinto cumpleaños de la pequeña. Joey la tenía sentada sobre sus rodillas con gorritos de colores y la nariz manchada de nata, a la derecha estaba Mokuba con el pelo lleno de confeti y a la izquierda estaba él mismo, sin adornos, pero con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

Existían muy pocas fotografías en las que aparecía sonriendo y todas las tenía él. Se cambió de ropa dejándola sobre una silla que quedaba al lado de la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de su cachorro. No pudo resistirlo y entró.

Estaba tal cual la había dejado Joey. Las cámaras de repuesto permanecían en sus bolsas en las estanterías, junto con varios libros de fotógrafos profesionales y albums con las que había ido recortando de las revistas. También estaban sus trabajos propios y un par de archivadores en los que guardaba los negativos y demás. Un par de trípodes junto al armario y varias carpetas de DIN-A3 apoyadas en la pared.

Más que una habitación, parecía un almacén o parte de un estudio. Aunque visto así, la cama quedaba fuera de lugar. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, al pensar en lo poco que Joey usaba aquella cama. Prácticamente todas las noches compartían el lecho de su habitación, a no ser que discutieran o que Joey estuviera demasiado cansado como para llegar.

Se volvió y miró su propio lecho, se veía tan frío y vacío sin él. Suspiró mientras se tendía en la cama y se estiraba todo lo largo que era. Mentalmente recordó la conversación mantenido con la pequeña Kari hacía apenas unos minutos.

Solo le había contado la versión resumido de los hechos, aun era muy pequeña para poder entender lo importante que había sido en sus vidas aquella travesura. Sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba cada detalle de aquel día...

Casi siete años atrás...+

Se encontraba asistiendo a aquella insufrible reunión en el centro comercial ¿a quien demonios se le había ocurrido celebrar una reunión allí? Bah, que más daba el lugar. Lo importante era el contenido de la reunión y por el momento no era mucho. No dejaba de parecerle curioso que una persona, pudiera decir tantas palabras durante tanto tiempo y en realidad, no decir nada. Porque en las tres horas que llevaba la reunión no se había dicho nada nuevo o mínimamente interesante.

Finalmente, decidieron hacer un descanso para salir a almorzar, pero Kaiba se negó en redondo a acompañar a aquellos peces gordos barrigones. Solo quería perderlos de vista aunque fuera por media hora.

Paseó por el corredor principal de la planta y salió a la parte central del lugar. Detrás de la barandilla de hierro y cristal se veía el vacío y parte de los pisos inferiores. Los ascensores de paredes transparentes subían y bajaban con los clientes. Gente despreocupada que no tenía que afrontar las cargas y tensiones de su posición y que vivían felices sus vulgares vidas.

Un tirón del bajo de su pantalón lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Dirigió su mirada confundida hacia el suelo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sentada a sus pies había un bebe de un año o poco más, vestida con unos pantalones azul oscuros, un suéter de manga larga naranja con una margarita amarilla en el centro y unas zapatillitas rojas y blancas. Su cabello corto era de un rubio casi dorado y sus grandes ojos de color chocolate lo observaban con atención.

- ¿Pero que...? - empezó a decir el CEO con el ceño fruncido.

Miró a derecha e izquierda esperando encontrar a la madre de la criatura, pero el pasillo estaba completamente desierto. Volvió a mirar a la niña y esta le dedicó una alegre carcajada a la cual el joven empresario no encontró explicación.

- ¿De que te ríes tú? - preguntó en tono frío y algo seco, pero la pequeña en vez de asustarse estiró los bracitos en señal de que quería que la cogiera en brazos.

Atención - dijo la voz algo metálica que salía por el altavoz - se ruega al dueño de un ford fiesta con matrícula "2680 ADR" lo retire de la entrada del parking. Molesta. Repetimos...

Kaiba sabía que no podía dejarla allí sola, a merced de cualquier tarado con oscuras intenciones, así que la cogió en brazos y se encaminó a la sección de objetos perdidos que estaba en la misma planta.

La niña jugueteaba entretenida con su corbata, como si aquello fuera algo desconocido e intrigante. Seto la observó con detenimiento mientras avanzaban. En verdad era una niña muy bonita, con los mofletes regordetes y rosados y aquellos enormes ojos color chocolate, que lo observaban todo con curiosidad. Olía a jabón de fresa y colonia de bebe, muy dulce.

Al llegar, llamó a la puerta que permanecía abierta. Dentro pudo ver a una chica joven que hablaba por teléfono muy nerviosa.

- Te digo que no... yo no puedo hacer nada... no es mi...

- Disculpe - dijo con tono seco al ver que la chica no le hacia ni caso.

La muchacha tapó el auricular de su teléfono y se volvió dispuesta a soltar cualquier barbaridad por la brusca interrupción. No obstante, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Se quedó mirando al CEO muy impresionada.

- 'Meri ¿sigues ahí?' - se escuchó gritar por el teléfono.

- Si... si... - dijo saliendo de su estado de shock momentáneo - Dile al padre que acaban de traer a la niña aquí al despacho.

Y tras decir esto colgó. Volvió a mirar fijamente al recién llegado y se levantó.

- Menos mal que la ha encontrado, pero debería haberla llevado al mostrador que hay junto a la entrada. No era necesario que subiera hasta objetos perdidos.

- ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó Kaiba desconcertado mientras la chica cogía a la niña en brazos. Sin embargo, la pequeña se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta del empresario negándose a separarse de él.

- Creo que le ha cogido cariño - comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué dice que tendría que haberla llevado allí?  
- Le venía más cerca - dijo con naturalidad.

- Eso está en la planta baja, desde luego que no me venía más cerca - la chica frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué donde la encontró para decir eso?

- En este piso, al lado de la zona de conferencias.

- Eso es imposible - replicó la chica contrariada -, la niña estaba en la zona de juegos de la planta baja ¿cómo ha llegado aquí arriba?

Los dos observaron a la niña con el ceño fruncido, pero esta estaba demasiado concentrada investigando en el bolsillo del traje del CEO.

Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon venir y al momento tres hombres entraron en el despacho. Uno llevaba puesto el traje de guardia de seguridad, el otro tenía toda la pinta de ser el gerente del lugar y el tercero...

- ¡Kari! - exclamó acercándose a la niña. La pequeña se limitó a estirar los bracitos hacia su padre mientras reía contenta con la presencia de su progenitor - ¿Estás bien¿cómo demonios has llegado aquí arriba? Menudo susto. No vuelvas a separarte de papá ¿entendido? - dijo mirándola a los ojos muy serio, pero la pequeña se limitó a reír mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padre. Suspiró aliviado mientras le acariciaba los suaves cabellos rubios.

- Él fue quien la encontró en el corredor - informó la chica con gentileza señalando al CEO.

El padre se volvió dispuesto a agradecer a aquel desconocido la ayuda, pero cualquier palabra que pudiera haber pronunciado, murió en sus labios ante la impresión que se llevó al reconocerlo.

- ¿Kaiba? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Wheeler - dijo el otro con tono frío.

Lo cierto es que al joven de ojos azules, casi se le para el corazón al verlo aparecer tan de repente. Pero mientras este reñía a su hija, pudo recuperar la compostura.

Lo observó atentamente. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, más de dos años. Desde que acabaron el instituto, pero estaba como siempre. Los siempre revueltos cabellos rubios, la piel tostada por el sol, el cuerpo delgado consumido por el puro nervio de su carácter. Sin embargo, sus ojos se veían algo apagados, pero no por ello perdían su belleza de siempre. Vestía de forma informal: unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos por encima y unas deportivas también blancas. Tenía todo el aspecto de un estudiante normal y corriente en su día libre. Entonces una pregunta le asaltó de golpe... ¿qué demonios hacía Wheeler con una niña de meses?

- Bien está lo que bien acaba - dijo el gerente rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes -. Ya podemos respirar tranquilos. Aunque sigo sin comprender como pudo llegar hasta aquí arriba - dijo desconcertado.

- Dudo que nos lo vaya a decir - comentó Joey con una sonrisa paternal mientras la pequeña mantenía recargada la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

A Kaiba le sorprendió un poco aquel gesto. Había visto sonreír a Wheeler muchas veces y de muchas formas, pero nunca así.

Una vez en el pasillo, Wheeler agradeció a los trabajadores del centro su ayuda y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

- No deberías darles las gracias - dijo la fría voz del CEO a su lado mientras ambos se dirigían por el mismo camino -, la seguridad de este lugar deja mucho que desear si permite que un bebé se escape.

- Lo cierto es que también fue mi culpa - dijo con una sonrisa algo tonta mientras recogía una bolsa que había junto a la puerta y se la colgaba al hombro -, me quedé dormido - El CEO alzó una ceja perplejo -. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Que soy un irresponsable y un desastre... ahórratelo, ya lo oigo demasiado seguido - la misma sombra opaca de antes volvió a cubrir los ojos del rubio. Kaiba no sabía que decir ante aquel comentario, pero tampoco fue necesaria una respuesta - A todo esto ¿tu que haces aquí? No eres del tipo de personas que se va a pasar la tarde al centro comercial.

- Tenía una reunión en la zona de conferencias - dijo llanamente. Casi sin darse cuenta habían caminado hacia una de las cafeterías del lugar.

- Nunca cambiaras - dijo con una sonrisa. La niña empezó a remugar pidiendo algo de la bolsa, de forma que Joey se sentó en una de las mesitas y rebuscó en la bolsa que contenía todos los trastos de la niña (pañales de repuesto, toallitas, un par de biberones y de potitos y algún juguete). Finalmente sacó un sonajero y se lo dio a la pequeña.

- ¿Y tú? - dijo de pronto el moreno desconcertándolo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado con ellos.

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿Qué que has estado haciendo este tiempo?

- Ah. Bueno no sé si lo sabías, pero me fui a estudiar a Artes Gráficas a Tokio.

- Algo escuché...

- Después de acabar el curso, estuve trabajando con un fotógrafo bastante conocido por sus panorámicas. Fue muy instructivo y emocionante. Viajé a muchos sitios - dijo con una genuina sonrisa al recordar.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Pues básicamente me dedico a mis labores - dijo sin perder la sonrisa y mirando a su niña que mordisqueaba entretenida su sonajero -, este pequeño bicho no deja mucho tiempo libre. Por las mañanas trabajo en un laboratorio fotográfico y algunas tarde también, las que no me voy por ahí a sacar fotos como encargos. Hoy tenía el día libre y decidí aprovechar.

- ¿Quién la cuida mientras trabajas?

- Mi hermana por las tardes - explicó mientras le hacía gracias a la niña que se reía -, siempre que no tenga que estudiar claro. Yugi y Yami también me echan una mano cuando pueden.

- ¿No has pensado en una guardería?

- Bromeas ¿verdad? - dijo con un deje de sarcasmo - Son carísimas. Y de todas formas aun es muy pequeña pera llevarla.

Kaiba iba a decir algo más cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Lo miró molesto por la interrupción, en la pantalla aparecía el número de su secretaria que de seguro lo estaría buscando desesperada. La reunión debía haberse reanudado hacía como 15 minutos.

- Pues no te entretengo más - dijo Joey poniéndose en pie tras escuchar al CEO hablar -. Kari, despídete que nos vamos.

La pequeña levantó el bracito y abrió y cerró la manita en señal de adiós.

- Tienes buen aspecto, cuídate - el rubio le guiñó un ojo y después salió rumbo a los ascensores.

Kaiba se lo quedó mirando, aun en estado de shock por el gesto del rubio. El corazón le latía muy rápido y su cuerpo le ardía ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

Sabía de sobras la respuesta.

Siempre que Joey le miraba con insistencia. Siempre que le dedicaba una sonrisa en sus pocos momentos de "tregua". Siempre que lo tenía demasiado cerca... Aquellas sensaciones, siempre se las había causado Wheeler.

Suspiró y se puso en pie encaminándose hacia el lugar de reunión.

En el fondo de su corazón siempre había sabido la verdad, pero nunca había querido aceptarla. Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar aquella debilidad. Porque a sus ojos, eso era aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho día a día y que parecía expandirse con la sola presencia del rubio.

El amor solo era una debilidad, una distracción, un sentimiento tan inútil como la amistad, la piedad o el remordimiento. Nublaba la razón y enturbiaba el juicio. No era algo necesario para su vida...

Eso era lo que le habían dicho desde muy niño, lo que su padre le había inculcado mediante sus "técnicas de enseñanza". Lecciones que hubiera sido mejor llamar torturas.

Pero con el paso de los años y con la ausencia de Joey, aquellos principios cayeron en el olvido y fueron sustituidos por un vacío imposible de llenar en su corazón.

Necesitaba su presencia, su voz, su risa... que le hablara, que le mirara aunque fuera con rabia y desdén. Nunca le dolieron sus desplantes, porque sabía que aquella era la única forma que tenía para que el rubio le prestara atención. Pelear, discutir, insultarse... crueles palabras que a Seto no le dolían, al contrario, lo colmaban.

Pero Wheeler se fue y con él, el único que podía conseguir algo más de él que no fuera sus miradas frías y sus silencios despectivos.

Nadie más lo había sacado nunca de sus casillas como lo hacia él.

Ahora ya no le dolía admitirlo: necesitaba a Joey Wheeler en su vida. Necesitaba aquella chispa, aquel fuego intenso que despedía el rubio. Lo necesitaba para sentirse vivo.

Aunque las cosas ya no eran como antes.

El Joey que había encontrado en el centro comercial, era muy distinto al que recordaba del instituto. No había bravuconearía en sus palabras, ni aquella arrogancia tan exasperante. Todo lo contrario, se veía tranquilo, incluso algo maduro. Al parecer la paternidad le había servido para sentar la cabeza.

Sonrió con amargura ¿Quién sería la señora Wheeler?

Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando le preguntó por quien cuidaba de. la niña mientras él trabajaba, no dijo nada de su "esposa" o "su madre" ¿Dónde estaba entonces la madre de la niña?

Habían demasiadas incógnitas en aquel asunto y no estaría tranquilo hasta desvelarlas.

- Esto no se va a quedar así - se dijo a si mismo por la noche mientras recapacitaba sentado en un sillón en su despacho.

Ya había perdido a Joey una vez por su cabezonería, y ahora que el destino volvía a juntarlos no lo iba a dejar marchar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola ¿cómo va? Aquí tenéis el motivo por el que mi fic **Blue Wings** está interrumpido ;P Pero es que no me pude resistir a escribir esto, últimamente he encontrado muchos fics en los que les endosaban un hijo así que me entró la vena de "¡Yo también quiero escribir de eso!" Sí, lo sé, soy una caprichosa XD

Espero que os guste esta historia ¡Es la 13ª que publico!

Ja ne!


	2. Cap 2

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 2

En la pantalla del ordenador había una pequeña ventanita que decía "en proceso de búsqueda. Por favor, espere." Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras repasaba unos dossieres.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo sin apartar la mirada del bloque de folios.

- Disculpe señor Kaiba - en la puerta apreció su secretaria con una media sonrisa para expresar que sentía la interrupción - pero tiene una llamada por la línea uno.

Kaiba frunció el ceño. La línea uno solo la usaban tres personas. Descolgó el auricular y le hizo un gesto a la secretaria para que regresara a su puesto.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Seto - dijo la voz alegre de su pequeña.

- Kari ¿ocurre algo?

- No, nada grave, pero quería pedirte una cosita chiquitita.

- ¿Qué "cosita"? - preguntó recargándose en el sillón y esperando.

- Veras... es que el tío Yugi ha recibido un nuevo juego, de uno de sus amigos de Bélgica...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Puedo ir a la tienda a verlo? También irán Chiho, Atsume, Mika-chan y Mamoru...

- No - dijo con tono cortante.

- ¿Por que? - protestó.

- Ya sabes que entre semana no se sale con los amigos - dijo con tono firme.

- Pero si solo será un ratito - rogó con tono meloso.

- He dicho que no.

- Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor... - pidió con tono desesperado.

- Que no.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... - seguía diciendo sin dejar que el otro dijera nada.

Seto suspiró con fastidio, mientras se masajeaba la sien, detestaba que hiciera eso. Porque cuando por fin aceptaba la negativa, estaba de morros el resto del día. Tanto él como Joey, habían llegado al acuerdo de no mimarla en exceso, para evitar que se convirtiera en una caprichosa consentida, pero en algunas ocasiones era algo muy difícil de cumplir.

El mantra de la niña se interrumpió de golpe, haciendo que el CEO saliera de su ensimismamiento. Se escucharon unas voces de fondo y luego otra voz que conocía de sobras.

- ¿Kaiba?

- Yami - dijo con un deje de fastidio. Ahí venía la caballería.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas venir? Estaremos en la tienda y después llevaré a cada uno a su casa.

- No puede salir entre semana - repitió el joven moreno.

- Venga ya. Solo es una tarde, no hay nada malo.

- Estoy a su cargo mientras su padre no está y YO decido si es malo o no - escuchó al ex faraón suspirar.

- No le pasará nada en la tienda - dijo -, jugará con sus amigos, merendará y después la llevo a casa. No hay más. Antes de las siete la tienes allí... y por aquí me dicen que para mañana no tienen deberes.

El ordenador dio un pitido indicando que ya había terminado la búsqueda y por el tamaño del archivo de seguro que no acabaría de trabajar hasta después de las nueve y media. No tenía sentido que Kari se pasara toda la tarde sola en la mansión...

- Está bien, puede ir - al otro lado de la línea se escucharon gritos de victoria, de seguro estaba allí toda la cuadrilla expectante -, pero a las siete en casa.

- Descuida Kaiba.

- Y otra cosa Yami - dijo con tono seco -, no permitas por nada del mundo que ese tal Mamoru, les deje probar a ninguno sus "inventos". Ya tuvimos bastante con el monopatín.

- Ja, ja, ja - rió el faraón alegremente - no te preocupes por eso. Se escuchó a alguien decir algo, pero no supo que y al momento...

- ¿Seto?

- Si.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Kari con voz dulce que hizo sonreír al CEO -, no trabajes mucho.

- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Dejó el auricular en su sitio y abrió el archivo en el ordenador.

Tuvo una ligera sensación de deja vù, no era la primera vez que hacía aquello...

FlashBack +

Había sido dos días después de encontrar a Joey en el centro comercial. También estaba en su despacho (para variar) y el ordenador acababa de encontrar la información que buscaba.

Había estado investigando sobre lo que había estado haciendo el cachorro en los años que no se habían visto, pero no había encontrado en que momento podía haber llegado la pequeña a su vida.

Gracias a sus conocimientos informáticos, pudo colarse en la base de datos del instituto de Ciencias Gráficas en la que había estudiado. Le sorprendió ver que Joey era de los primeros de su promoción. Buenas notas, trabajos magníficos... tenía un don innato para la fotografía. También descubrió que había ganado varios concursos de fotografía y que gracias a ello un famoso fotógrafo le había ofrecido que trabajara con él.

Sin embargo, después de que Joey partiera de viaje con el profesor, se perdía su pista por más de un año.

La siguiente información que se sabía del rubio, era su regreso a la ciudad de Dominó, hacía menos de dos meses con la niña.

¿En que momento Joey habría conocido a la madre de su hija?

Bueno, eso no importaba, porque al parecer Joey no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y buscó en el censo de la ciudad.

Resultado de la búsqueda: cero. La niña no había nacido en Dominó. Buscó en la prefectura y tampoco tuvo éxito. Amplió el radio hasta hacerla nacional y seguía sin resultados. O la niña no estaba censada, cosa que dudaba puesto que hoy en día todos los niños eran registrados nada más nacer o bien la pequeña había nacido en el extranjero.

La segunda opción tenía más sentido, puesto que Joey había estado viajando por diversos países. No era algo tan descabellado que la pequeña fuera el fruto de una noche desenfrenada y que después la madre no hubiera querido saber nada y se la endosó a él.

- Mira que te gusta meterte en líos - murmuró Seto para si.

- ¿A quien le gusta meterse en líos? - dijo una voz a su lado que lo sobresaltó.

- Mokuba antes de entrar, se llama.

- Lo he hecho, pero estabas demasiado ensimismado para darte cuenta.

Seto frunció el ceño disgustado con la contestación, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó el mayor de los Kaiba cerrando la ventana del buscador cuando vio que Mokuba se inclinaba para mirar la pantalla. No tenía ganas de ponerse a dar explicaciones.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! - dijo el pequeño sentándose en uno de los sillones y borrando la mueca de disgusto ante el hecho de que su hermano no le dejara ver lo que hacía - Esta tarde me encontré a Yugi...

- ¿Encontraste? - dijo con tono escéptico.

- Bueno, en realidad fui hasta la tienda a visitarle - confesó, sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que fuera con él, pero Seto ya hacía tiempo que había desistido de su intento por mantenerlo alejado de aquellos locos.

- ¿Aun sigue en pie?

- Si - dijo sin hacer caso del tono sarcástico - y ¿a que no adivinas quien estaba allí?

- Yami - contestó Seto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano.

- Yami siempre está - dijo Mokuba.

- Tristán.

- Se fue a Osaka para entrar en el cuerpo de policía - le recordó.

- Pues Tea - dijo como si fuera obvió.

- Hace como dos años que se fue a vivir a Nueva York.

- Dilo de una vez y no me hagas adivinar más - pidió cansado del juego.

- Joey.

Los ojos de Seto se abrieron en sorpresa, aunque bien pensado era lógico.

- ¿Y a que no sabes que? - preguntó entusiasmado. Seto ya lo sabía, pero Mokuba parecía tan ilusionado con la idea de ser el primero en contárselo que solo dijo:

- ¿Que?

- ¡Ha sido padre! Tiene una niña pequeña preciosa tendrías que verla.

- "Ya la he visto" - dijo para si mismo - ¿Ese irresponsable con un bebé? No quiero ni pensarlo.

- No seas así, además Joey está muy cambiado. Muy serio y maduro, casi ni lo reconoces.

- Eso suena muy extraño, pero ya dicen que el tiempo cambia a las personas...

- Y tanto - comentó el pequeño con voz ensimismada, como si estuviera recordando algo -. Por cierto, este viernes hemos quedado de ir a cenar a casa de Yugi...

- Pues no regreses muy tarde - dijo Seto volviendo a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

- Bueno es que había pensado... - empezó a decir con tono inseguro.

- ¿Quedarte a dormir? - adivinó el CEO - bueno siendo viernes por la noche, no pasa nada, pero el sábado quiero que llames...

- Lo prometo - dijo Mokuba emocionado y salió del despacho como una exhalación.

Era curioso que un chico que ya iba al instituto se emocionara como un niño por cosas tan poco importantes como el hecho de celebrar una "fiesta de pijamas". Al menos esperaba que esta vez a ninguno se le ocurriera la brillante idea de comprar ginebra. Claro que la resaca que Mokuba había tenido después de aquella dichosa fiesta con sus compañeros de clase, de seguro lo habría dejado escarmentado... o eso esperaba.

El viernes por la noche, Kaiba llegó temprano a casa. La reunión no había sido tan larga como esperaba y antes de las nueve, ya había terminado.

Nada más llegar fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba cansado, tenía muchas horas de sueño que recuperar y pensaba aprovechar.

Al momento de entrar en el cuarto, el teléfono que había en la cómoda se puso a sonar. Lo cogió con desgana.

- ¿Si?

- Hermano, soy yo - dijo Mokuba.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no es nada malo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor, cual? - preguntó el mayor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- Me he dejado un paquete en el cuarto ¿podrías traerlo aquí a casa de Yugi?

- ¿Un paquete?

- Estará encima de mi escritorio, hasta luego - y Mokuba colgó antes de que Seto pudiera reprochar nada.

- Pero este niño... - murmuró mirando el auricular con el cejo fruncido.

Suspiró resignado. Ya era muy tarde para pedirle a algún empleado que fuera a llevarlo, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir en persona. Se quitó el traje y se puso ropa algo más informal. Unos pantalones azul oscuro, un jersey negro y una cazadora abrigada. Fue a la habitación de su hermano en busca del condenado paquete, lo encontró sobre el escritorio. Era una bolsa de papel verde sin ningún logotipo, tan solo un lazo de color dorado.

Bajó y fue al garaje, tomó las llaves del mercedes negro y se puso en camino. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a casa del "dúo dinámico" pero no tenía otra opción. Mokuba no le había dejado negarse. En veinte minutos, ya estaba frente a la pequeña tienda de juegos. No había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, estaba igual que la primera vez que la vio. La misma fachada, el mismo rótulo, la misma puerta... tan solo los juguetes del escaparate eran diferentes.

Aparcó el coche y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, que quedaba a la derecha de la de la tienda, con el paquete en mano. Desde fuera se escuchaban voces y risas, parecía que hubiera un regimiento allí dentro a juzgar por el jaleo. Llamó al timbre y esperó mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

Se escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia la puerta y al momento esta se abrió.

- Buenas noches Kaiba - dijo un risueño Yugi - pasa, pasa...

- No es necesario. Solo he venido a traerle esto a Mokuba...

- No seas bobo, pasa - dijo Yugi metiéndolo en casa sin que el otro se diera cuenta de cómo lo había hecho.

Lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, en donde venían carcajadas.

- Mirad quien ha venido - anunció Yugi.

- ¡Hermano! - exclamó Mokuba acercándose - muchas gracias por traérmelo.

Kaiba observó a su alrededor, en un lado del sofá estaba Yami. Este se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y Seto le correspondió del mismo modo. También estaba el señor Moto, el cual se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

- Vaya, hacía mucho que no te veía. Tienes buen aspecto - le dijo con la misma amabilidad que caracterizaba a su nieto.

- Gracias - dijo intentando ser cortes -. Tengo que irme...

- ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! - protestó Mokuba - Quédate un rato, anda...

- Mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero si es sábado - dijo Yugi -, anda quédate al menos un rato.

Kaiba iba a volver a negarse, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver aparecer a cierta persona por la entrada del corredor.

- ¡Hombre, Kaiba! - dijo Joey alegremente mientras rebuscaba en una bolsa que había sobre una silla - no sabía que también vendrías tú.

- No era algo que tuviera en mente - dijo con simpleza intentando recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado ver al rubio allí.

Al instante entró una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos violetas y rostro agradable con la niña de Joey en brazos. La pequeña iba mordisqueando su puño con algo de desesperación.

- Tranquila peque, te estás babeando toda la manga - le dijo Joey quitándole la mano de la boca y poniéndole el chupete en su lugar. La niña protestó, pero volvió a relajare al sentir el chupete entre sus doloridas encías.

- Angelito, te duele mucho ¿verdad? - dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla - Yugi también lo pasó muy mal cuando empezó a dentar. Se tiraba a morder lo primero que veía. Recuerdo una vez...

- ¡Mamá, por favor...! - protestó Yugi al ver que su madre se disponía a contar intimidades de su infancia.

- Vale, vale. No digo nada, pero no sé por que te avergüenzas, son cosas normales - dijo la mujer, mientras le pasaba la pequeña a su padre.

Joey le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Yugi al verlo tan sonrojado. La señora Moto le había contado muchas de las anécdotas relacionadas con la infancia de su amigo mientras este agachaba la cabeza sonrojado.

- Venga no es para tanto - dijo Yami intentando calmar a su aibou de su bochorno.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿si? - pidió el joven Moto.

Todos rieron alegremente y al final Yugi también lo hizo. Seto observaba la escena en silencio. Había una atmósfera tan cálida y acogedora en aquella casa... tan distinta a la que él conocía, en la que había crecido.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? - preguntó la señora Moto a Seto amablemente.

- Bueno yo...

- Claro que sí - exclamó Mokuba antes de que su hermano acabara la frase. Seto lo miró primero sorprendido, y luego serio. No quería quedarse a cenar ¿por qué Mokuba...?

- Estupendo - dijo la señora Moto - Yugi, papá ¿me ayudáis?

- Yo también la ayudo... - se ofreció Joey, dejó a su pequeña en brazos de Yami y fue con los demás a la cocina.

La niña observaba fascinada al ex faraón, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Yami la observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se puso serio de pronto y acercó la cara hasta quedar muy cerca de la de la niña.

- mmmm... ¡bu! - dijo de pronto y la pequeña se echó a reír alegremente ante las fiestas que le hacían.

- Déjame cogerla - pidió Mokuba extendiendo los brazos.

- Con cuidado - dijo Seto viendo a la niña en alzas.

- Ya lo sé - contestó Mokuba.

Yami se la pasó y Mokuba la dejó sentada en su regazo. La pequeña seguía mordisqueando su chupete aun mirando a Yami, pero al final su mirada se dirigió hacía Seto. Se lo quedó mirando con la misma fijeza que a Yami y de pronto se echó a reír.

- Me parece que le haces gracia - comentó Mokuba divertido.  
Seto no contestó al comentario, tan solo observó como la niña seguía riéndose cada vez que lo miraba.

- ¿Qué le estáis haciendo? - preguntó Joey al salir un momento de la cocina.

- Nada, pero me parece que Kari encuentra muy gracioso a mi hermano.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Joey ven un momento... - llamó Yugi desde la cocina. El rubio volvió a entrar. La niña seguía mirando con atención al CEO y este empezaba a incomodarse.

- ¿Por qué te mirará con tanto interés? - preguntó Mokuba.

- A saber - dijo Yami encogiéndose de hombros.

Seto estiró el brazo para coger la bebida que le habían dado y la pequeña se echó hacia delante intentando cogerlo. El moreno la miró sorprendido.

- Quiere que la cojas - dijo Yami divertido.

- ¿Yo?

La pequeña estiró los bracitos hacia delante y abrió y cerró las manos algunas veces.

Mokuba sonrió y se la pasó a su hermano mayor. Seto la cogió con cuidado y la sentó en su regazo. La pequeña seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tenía los mismos ojos de su padre, su mismo pelo e incluso su misma risa. Era como si nadie más a parte de Joey hubiera intervenido en su creación "Que tontería - se dijo el CEO al darse cuenta de su último pensamiento -, para hacer un bebé hacen falta dos".

- Venga, a la mesa - llamó la señora Moto saliendo de la cocina con una gran fuente en sus manos.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Kaiba aun llevaba en brazos a Kari la cual estaba encantada.

La mesa estaba ya puesta, los cubiertos, los platos y las fuentes con la comida lista para ser servida. A un lado había una vieja trona, que Seto pensó que probablemente había pertenecido a Yugi. Fue directo a ella dispuesto a dejar sentada en ella a la niña, pero la pequeña empezó a protestar asiéndose con todas sus fuerzas al jersey del CEO.

- Me parece que te ha cogido cariño - bromeó Yami divertido con la escena.

- Kari ven - dijo la señora Moto estirando las manos, pero la pequeña le giró la cara sin soltar su agarre.

- Me parece que es tan terca como su padre - rió el abuelo Moto.

- Tendrás que quedártela en brazos - dijo Joey sin encontrar otra opción.

- ¿Como? - preguntó Kaiba incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si la obligamos a sentarse en la trona, se pasará la cena llorando. Así que... - dijo Joey encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaiba miró a los demás que parecían estar deacuerdo y después a la pequeña que seguía cogiéndolo con fuerza. Suspiró resignado y se sentó cerca de la trona por si la niña al final cedía de su capricho.

Los demás también tomaron asiento. Joey se sentó a su lado ya que tenía que darle la cena a su hija. Le puso un gran babero blanco con un gatito azul estampado y con paciencia empezó a darle la papilla de cereales. Todos empezaron a cenar y a charlar animadamente, hablando de temas triviales o contando anécdotas que les habían pasado últimamente.

Kaiba solo escuchaba a medias la conversación que su hermano mantenía con Yugi a su derecha. Porque a su izquierda había algo que lo tenía desconcertado. En su regazo tenía sentada a la pequeña Kari, a la cual sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo por la cintura mientras su padre le daba de comer.

- Y aquí viene el avión... - decía Joey haciendo que la cuchara "volara" hacia su boca. La niña se hizo hacia delante con la boca abierta y la pescó con una sonrisa -. Siento que tengas que hacer de trona, Kaiba.

- No pasa nada - dijo el moreno mientras partía con el tenedor un trozo de la patata asada que se había servido.

No le costaba nada comer con una sola mano, en más de una ocasión había estado con una mano en el teclado del ordenador y la otra en los cubiertos. Además, así tenía una buena excusa para estar cerca de su cachorro.

El resto de la cena pasó con normalidad. Incluso se podría decir que Kaiba la disfrutó. La compañía era agradable, la conversación amena, la comida deliciosa... no encontraba nada a lo que ponerle pegas.

Cuando la señora Moto empezó a sacar el café con algunos dulces, la pequeña Kari ya estaba dando cabezadas y refregándose los ojitos llenos de sueño.

- Está que se cae - comentó Mokuba con una sonrisa.

- Es que ya pasa de su hora de dormir - dijo Joey poniéndose en pie. Kaiba le pasó a la pequeña, que no opuso resistencia al traspaso de brazos, pero seguía sujetando firmemente su jersey.

- Kaiba ¿qué le has dado? - preguntó Yami divertido - parece que la tengas enamorada.

El moreno no hizo ningún comentario, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con el espíritu.

- Bueno, ya que no te suelta ven - dijo Joey conduciéndolo hacia las escaleras que subían.

Llegaron al primer piso en el cual habían cuatro puertas, se dirigieron a la segunda y Joey abrió. Era un dormitorio mediano y no muy decorado. Seguramente era un cuarto de invitados. El mobiliario lo conformaban un armario empotrado en la pared de puertas correderas, una cama junto a la ventana y un moisés con ruedas justo al lado.

- La señora Moto es muy amable, nos ha cedido este cuarto hasta que encuentre un piso.

- ¿Estás viviendo aquí? - preguntó Kaiba pensando que era el mejor momento para obtener información de su cachorro. Dejó a la pequeña en la cama y Joey empezó a cambiarle la ropa.

- Solo es temporal. Es muy difícil encontrar apartamento en esta ciudad. Pero mañana tengo que ir a ver un par y con un poco de suerte la semana que viene ya tendremos piso.

La niña ya tenía puesto el pijama. El rubio la volvió a coger en brazos e intentó dejarla en el moisés, pero la niña se espaviló y protestó.

- sssh... es hora de dormir - susurraba Joey mientras mecía a la pequeña entre sus brazos lentamente.

Kaiba observaba la escena sentado en la cama fascinado. Ver a Joey tarareando una nana a su pequeña con los ojos cerrados, mientras se balanceaba lentamente en el mismo sitio, era la escena más tierna que jamás había visto.

El rostro del rubio reflejaba tanto cariño y amor... algo en esa escena le hizo revivir un recuerdo que el creía olvidado desde hacia mucho...

No debía tener más de siete años, era de noche y se había desvelado. Se levantó de su camita y fue hacia la cocina a por un baso de agua. Al regresar, se fijó en que había luz en la habitación de sus padres. Se acercó con curiosidad y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Su madre dormía en la cama dando la espalda a la puerta. Y al otro lado de la habitación, junto a una cuna, estaba su padre en pie, con su nuevo hermanito en brazos. El hombre mecía a Mokuba con cariño con el rostro lleno de ternura...

El mismo rostro que tenía Joey en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente la pequeña se durmió del todo y Joey la dejó en su cunita bien tapada y le dio un beso en la frente. Dejó junto a la mesilla de noche un Walky-baby encendido y le hizo un gesto a Seto para que los dos salieran.

Tras echar un último vistazo a la habitación, cerró la puerta.

- Siento haberte molestado tanto esta noche - se disculpó Joey.

- No pasa nada - contestó Kaiba con su habitual tono frío. Miró a Joey de reojo aun con aquella extraña sensación en el pecho. En verdad, Joey se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba de su época de estudiantes. Sin embargo el cambio le había sentado bien. Muy bien.

- ¿Ya está dormida? - preguntó la señora Moto al verlos entrar.

- Como un angelito - respondió el rubio dejándose caer en una silla.

- ¿Mañana también iras temprano al estudio? - preguntó Yugi mientras les acercaba una taza de café a los recién llegados.

- No tengo alternativa, si quiero la tarde libre - dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

- Ese hombre para el que trabajas es un tirano - dijo el abuelo Moto muy serio.

- Pero paga bien - dijo Joey con desgana dando un sorbo al café y poniendo cara de disgusto -. Le falta azúcar...

Seto tenía el azucarero al lado y casi sin darse cuenta se lo acercó.

- Gracias - dijo el rubio cogiendo el recipiente.

- Por muy bien que pague, trabajas demasiado - insistió Yugi.

- No te apures, en cuanto encuentre un empleo mejor le mandaré a paseo - dijo Joey seguro, dio un sorbo a su café con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos algo de cansancio y resignación se reflejaba en ellos -. Pero hasta entonces tengo que tragar.

Todos se miraron entre ellos con cara seria, estaba claro que a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que Joey trabajara en aquel lugar.

- ¡Casi me olvido! - exclamó Mokuba, rompiendo la tensa atmósfera. Fue hasta el salón y regresó con el paquete que Seto había llevado - Si después de hacer venir a mi hermano para que lo trajera, no te lo doy...

- ¿Un regalo? - dijo Joey sorprendido al ver el paquete en sus manos.

- Venga, ábrelo - lo animó Mokuba expectante.

El rubio desenvolvió el paquete y encontró dentro dos conjuntitos de ropa para su niña. Un pijama que era de color natillas con un perrito dormido sobre una nube bordado en el pecho. Y el otro un pantaloncito azul con una línea celeste en los bordes y una sudadera azul clara con los puños y el cuello en azul oscuro.

- Son preciosos - dijo Joey con una sonrisa.

- Creo que son de su talla, pero si no, puedes cambiarlos.

- No, creo que le vendrán bien - dijo midiendo las mangas con las manos -. Pero no tenías porque molestarte...

- No es molestia. Además Kari es la primera niña que tiene alguien de la pandilla. Es casi... como una sobrina - todos se hacharon a reír.

- Yo me voy ya - dijo Kaiba poniéndose en pie -. Gracias por la cena.

- ¿No te quedas un rato más? - preguntó Mokuba algo apenado.

- Mañana tengo cosas que hacer - dijo con tono que dejaba claro que no se iba a quedar.

- Está bien - dijo Mokuba resignado -. Te acompaño al coche.

- Buenas noches - se despidió el mayor de los Kaiba.

- Buenas noches -dijeron todos. Lo último que Kaiba vio antes de salir, fue la sonrisa de cierto rubio.

Una vez los dos hermanos estuvieron en la calle, el mayor encaró al otro.

- ¿A que ha venido todo esto?

- No se de que me hablas - dijo Mokuba con voz inocente. Seto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Mokuba... me haces venir para traer un regalo que podrías haberle traído cualquier día y me haces quedarme a cenar...

- No me digas que no te lo has pasado bien.

- Ese no es el punto ¿por qué me has hecho venir?

- Creí que te gustaría volver a ver a Joey - dijo tras unos segundos de silencio con seriedad.

Kaiba no contestó de inmediato. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que sentía algo más que rabia por el rubio, pero no imaginaba que su hermano también se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Buenas noches Mokuba. No te vayas a dormir muy tarde.

- Descuida Seto - dije el menor. El coche arrancó y se perdió calle abajo. Suspiró cuando lo vio desaparecer tras la esquina -. Pero mira que eres terco hermano...

Continuará...

Hola ¡aquí está Neko-chaaaaaan! XD

Esta semana soy la encargada de subir capis. Os voy a contar algo curioso que contó la profe de ingles el otro día. Ella se crió en Australia y nos contó un montón de cosas de allí. Pero lo que más gracia me hizo fue el nombre que reciben las crías de los canguros cuando son fetos que viven en la bolsa marsupial ¿Sabéis como se llaman: Joey. Si, si. No es coña. Casi me parto en clase XD Y una advertencia NO valláis a Australia si no queréis ser deborads por cocodrilos o peces gigantes.

Agradecemos los reviws de: **Ishida Rio, Ms. Fronkonsteen, Zelshamada, Katrinna Le Fay,remi, Nami Shion, Rei Dark Angel, AGILA FANEL, BlackLady-AoD, BaLucita y Serena140186**

Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Ja ne!


	3. Cap 3

**Cachorros.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 3

Llegó a la mansión sobre las 10 de la noche. Ya todas las luces estaban apagadas.

- Buenas noches - le saludó Hana. El ama de llaves que nunca se iba a dormir hasta que los amos se retiraban, por si hacía falta algo.

- Buenas noches ¿Duerme?

- Desde hace horas - contestó la mujer mientras colgaba el abrigo de su jefe en el armario -. Hoy estaba muy contenta con la visita que hizo a casa de los señores Moto.

- Lo imagino - dijo Kaiba "En eso también es igual que su padre".

Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Tenía gracia que después de tanto tiempo, continuara haciendo aquel recorrido.

Cuando su hermano era pequeño y el regresaba de la empresa, también subía y pasaba por su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y en efecto allí estaba su pequeña cachorra, profundamente dormida, con la colcha en el suelo, tapada solamente con la fina sábana. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y la tapó bien. No era buena idea dormir destapada aun con la habitación climatizada.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó la niña entreabriendo apenas lo ojitos.

- No, soy Seto - le dijo con una extraña sensación en el pecho -. Duerme, ya es muy tarde.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y se colocó de lado volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Seto se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrar del todo escuchó la vocecita soñolienta de la pequeña.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Kaiba fue a su habitación y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. "Papá" pensó para si mismo. No sonaba mal la verdad, pero no. Para Kari, él era Seto y Joey papá. Punto.

Una cosa era que fuera su padrino y en caso de que a Joey le pasara algo (se estremeció solo de pensarlo), él sería su tutor legal y tendría su custodia. Pero solo eso, "papá" era una palabra muy importante que solo debía decirse a una persona. El que te había otorgado la vida y ese no era Seto en el caso de Kari.

Él jamás pudo llamar papá a Gozamuro (claro que él tampoco se lo pidió), y probablemente nunca se lo hubiera llamado.

"Papá"

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que escuchó aquella palabra en boca de la pequeña.

FlashBack +

Habían pasado una semana desde la cena en casa de los Moto. No había vuelto a ver a Joey, pero sabía de él gracias a Mokuba. El pequeño de los Kaiba no perdía oportunidad de hablar a su hermano de su rubio amigo.

Se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento cerca del parque central de Dominó. No era muy grande, pero para él y la niña (y alguna visita esporádica por parte de alguno de la cuadrilla) había de sobras.

Lo que no había conseguido, era encontrar otro trabajo mejor, y eso parecía ser el principal problema para el chico.

Según Mokuba, el dueño del estudio era un aprovechado que hacía trabajar a Joey más horas de las que marcaba su contrato y que se las pagaba conforme le venía en gana.

A Kaiba le extrañó que Joey se dejara putear de esa forma por aquel imbécil. Recordaba la que se había armado con el dueño de aquel periodicucho en el que trabajaba cuando estudiaban. Al parecer, el hombre había decidido cambiar los horarios de todos los repartidores de forma que a Joey se le hacía imposible acudir a la primera clase todas las mañanas. Joey lo mandó a paseó en cuanto se enteró y a los pocos días el hombre fue a quejarse al instituto de que Joey le había robado.

Por supuesto todo esto era mentira. Según dijeron más tarde, el ayuntamiento le daba una subvención por tener en nomina a un cierto número de menores de edad con contrato. Al irse Joey, automáticamente le retiraron la subvención. El hombre, más que furioso, fue a reclamarle al chico intentando hundirlo. Con lo que no contó el viejo, fue con el poder mental de Yami. El espíritu del puzzle fue capaz de hacerle escupir la verdad y el asunto no pasó a mayores.

Claro que en aquel entonces, Joey solo tenía que preocuparse por su propio sustento, ahora tenía que pensar en otra persona. Era increíble la forma en la que atraía los problemas este chico.

Decidió investigar por su cuenta al je fe de Joey y lo que descubrió no le gustó nada. Tenía varias denuncias de antiguos empleados, bien porque no les había pagado, por despido improcedente e incluso acoso sexual. Sin embargo todas las denuncias habían sido retiradas al poco tiempo. De seguro que aquel tipejo los había amenazado para que quitaran la denuncia.

La nueva información dejó muy intranquilo a Kaiba y de inmediato su mente se puso a maquinar un plan.

El coche se detuvo enfrente del modesto edificio de apartamentos. No era nada del otro mundo y ya tenía sus años, pero se veía cuidado. Subieron por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Cada planta tenía seis pisos y el de Joey era el apartamento número 12. Llamaron a la puerta y al momento unos pasos apresurados se acercaron, silencio por unos segundo y la puerta se abrió.

- Mokuba, Kaiba. Que sorpresa - dijo Joey dejándolos entrar. Fue entonces cuando lo hermanos Kaiba se percataron de algo.

- Oye... ¿para que es eso? - preguntó Mokuba señalando el bate de béisbol que el rubio llevaba en las manos.

- Eh... para nada. Es que lo tenía detrás de la puerta y al abrir se ha caído - explicó el rubio dejado el bate dentro del paragüero. Ninguno de los dos hermanos le creyó, pero no insistieron más.

El piso en verdad era pequeño. Una "gran" sala de estar que hacía las veces de comedor y salón. Una cocinilla pequeña a la derecha y al fondo tres puertas. El lavabo y dos dormitorios pequeños. Parecía un piso de estudiantes.

Junto al sofá estaba el moisés que Seto recordaba haber visto en casa de los Moto. Y dentro estaba Kari, profundamente dormida. No sabía si se lo imaginaba pero la veía más grande que la última vez que la vio.

- ¿Y a que se debe la visita? - dijo Joey mientras recogía todas las fotos que tenía esparcidas por encima de la mesa y la mayoría de las sillas. Al parecer no tenía espacio suficiente.

- Bueno en realidad no es una visita de cortesía - empezó Mokuba mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual parecía muy interesado en unas fotografías que tenía delante.

- ¿Entonces?

- Una propuesta de trabajo - dijo Kaiba con su habitual tono frío.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Joey con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tenemos falta de empleados en la sección de publicidad y Gráfica. Necesitamos gente que aporte ideas y material nuevo - le explicó Mokuba con una sonrisa.

- Un conocido nos recomendó el trabajo de un joven fotógrafo con el que había estado trabajando - puntualizó Kaiba sin apartar la mirada de las fotos.

- ¿Thomas? - preguntó Joey.

- Justo ¿Qué dices? - le apremió Mokuba con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, esto me ha cogido por sorpresa - dijo el rubio. Por su cara estaba claro que no se lo esperaba.

Aun así Kaiba quería una respuesta y a poder ser, afirmativa. Como si intuyera el compromiso en el que se veía su padre Kari decidió intervenir. Se puso a llorar a pleno pulmón. Joey se acercó a ver que pasaba y la levantó.

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos - dijo Kaiba dejando una tarjeta sobre la mesa -. Piensa en la oferta y llámame con lo que decidas.

- Muy bien. Gracias - dijo Joey aun desconcertado con todo aquello.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada. Pero al llegar a la mansión, Mokuba enfrentó a su hermano.

- ¿Para que tanto teatro?

- No sé de que me hablas - dijo Seto sentándose en un sillón.

- Oh, venga ya. Me has hecho acompañarte hasta casa de Joey para darle ese trabajo fantasma...

- De fantasma nada. En verdad necesitamos gente en la sección de gráfica.

- ¿Y lo de Thomas? Hace siglos que no sabemos de él...

- Yo le llamé - contestó el mayor -, le pregunté si podía aconsejarme a alguien del gremio y surgió el nombre de Joey.

- ¿Solo eso? - dijo alzando una ceja con excepticismo.

- Mokuba no tengo ganas de continuar con esta absurda conversación.

- Vale, vale... - dijo Mokuba marchándose con una sonrisa en los labios y una renacida esperanza en el corazón. A lo mejor esta vez...

Seto se quedó solo en el estudio observando el atardecer por la ventana. En verdad esperaba que la nueva sensatez de Joey le hiciera ver que aceptar aquel empleo era lo mejor. Ya no era solo para evitarle problemas con su jefe. Lo quería tener cerca.

Ya era patente que la rivalidad y el desprecio de antaño, habían quedado relegados a un recuerdo de la adolescencia. Una etapa de su vida de estudiantes que ya había quedado atrás.

Ahora los dos eran adultos, con preocupaciones más serias que el último concierto de un grupo o el próximo examen de literatura. Joey ahora tenía su pequeña familia a la que cuidar. Kaiba tenía su empresa (aunque siempre la había tenido), sin la incomodidad de tener que acomodar los horarios con los de las clases. Sin embargo se sentía solo. Mokuba ya no era un niño al que tenía que cuidar y proteger. Aun era joven, pero ya no necesitaba que su hermano le llevara de la mano. Se sentía algo inútil. Durante tantos años había centrado todas su energías en su hermano, ahora sentía un vacío muy grande que no conseguía llenar.

Siempre se dijo que no necesitaba más amor que el de su hermano. Pero no era cierto. Las continuas discusiones con Joey siempre le daban brillo a sus ojos. Le hacían sentirse... vivo. Solo Joey conseguía hacer que la llama de su vida se avivara. Quería recuperar aquella sensación vibrante en su pecho, quería recuperar aquel impulso que le hacía levantarse por las mañanas con ilusión... quería recuperar a Joey.

Su teléfono móvil sonó de improvisto sobresaltándolo. Con desgano cogió el aparato, pero su corazón se aceleró al reconocer el número.

- ¿Diga? - preguntó intentando calmarse.

- ¿Kaiba? Hola, soy Wheeler. Lamento llamar tan tarde...

- No importa - le cortó Kaiba asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada - ¿qué querías?

- Es por lo de la oferta de trabajo...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Joey entrara a formar parte de la plantilla de empleados de Kaiba Corp. No era un trabajo de oficina (o al menos no todo). Se encargaba de la parte gráfica de las campañas publicitarias. Tomaba las fotos de los nuevos productos y ayudaba a los técnicos gráficos para la maquetación.

Aunque a sus funciones se añadió la de ir a presentar los proyectos a Kaiba o dar explicaciones por lo que fuera. Sus compañeros de departamento se habían enterado de que más o menos se conocían y casi sin que se diera cuenta, Joey fue nombrado "portavoz".

En el fondo no le desagradaba del todo aquella responsabilidad. Como Kaiba había madurado, ya no tenía aquella aura tan irritante de siempre, ni era bravucón o engreído. Claro que él también estaba más calmado. Ya no saltaba por cualquier comentario, era más sereno. Pero no dejaba del todo su temperamento explosivo. Cuando tenía que plantar gallo, lo hacía.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

- Adelante - dijo la voz de Kaiba desde dentro del despacho.

- Hola - saludó el rubio al entrar -. Traigo los bocetos para que les des el visto bueno.

- Muy bien - dijo cogiendo la carpeta con los documentos.

Se puso a repasarlos despacio y con atención. Joey se sentó en uno de los sillones suspirando mientras se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás. Kaiba lo observó de reojo, pero no le dijo nada. El rubio se veía cansado. La verdad es que llevaban varias semanas con aquel proyecto. Todo el departamento estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para tenerlo listo a tiempo. Era normal que todos estuvieran agotados.

- ¿Aburrido? - preguntó Kaiba divertido al verlo bostezar.

- No, perdona. No dormí mucho anoche - se disculpó Joey frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Te fuiste de marcha un jueves? - preguntó Kaiba algo sarcástico.

- No - contestó Joey mansamente recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento -, es que Kari ha tomado el día por la noche. Duerme de día y por las noches tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y yo también... - no pudo reprimir otro bostezo.

Kaiba no dijo nada más. Continuó examinando el proyecto en silencio. Veinte minutos después lo terminó de examinar. Era un buen trabajo, no tenía inconvenientes (al parecer no todos los que le rodeaban eran tan inútiles).

Se volvió para encararse con el rubio y decirle que tenían el visto bueno, pero no pudo. Joey estaba completamente dormido en el sillón.

"Tampoco he tardado tanto" se dijo a si mismo con algo de sorna. Dejó los papeles en la mesa y se puso en pie. Rodeó el escritorio y se acuclilló junto al sillón. En verdad que Joey se veía cansado. Tenía unas leves ojeras y su rostro estaba algo pálido por la falta de luz natural. Y aun así siempre tenía aquella aura cálida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Con cuidado retiró unos mechones de su frente. Cabello suave y fino, ligero al tacto. Piel tersa y cálida, con cierto olor a colonia de bebé... labios rosados y húmedos... Perfección.

No supo en que momento se acercó tanto, pero no tardó en borrar las distancias. En aquel momento no le importó el después, ni las consecuencias... solo quería cercanía.

Primero fue un roce simple y ligero. Un beso casto que le produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna. Después sus labios intentaron profundizar el contacto. En algún momento su beso empezó a ser correspondido, y antes de poder percatarse de lo que esto significaba, los brazos de Joey le rodeaban el cuello en un abrazo suave.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada por unos largos segundos.

- Disculpa - le dijo Kaiba poniéndose en pie y regresando tras su escritorio ¿Qué demonios había hecho! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No besas tan mal - dijo Joey con una sonrisa aun sentado en el sillón.

- No te mofes - dijo Kaiba molesto.

- No lo hago - en sus ojos había sinceridad -. Hacía mucho que no me besaban así.

- No me digas - dijo dejándose caer en su asiento y mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? - dijo Joey con un dejo de diversión en su tono - A todo caso tendría que ser yo el agraviado - Kaiba seguía sin mirarlo a la cara por lo que no vio que este se había levantado y parado a su lado - y no lo estoy.

Fue en ese momento cuando el CEO se percató de la cercanía del rubio. Joey retiró con cuidado el flequillo de la frente del moreno, tal como el otro había hecho minutos antes y con delicadeza lo besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres meses más habían pasado. Joey seguía trabajando en KC, sin embargo, de vez en cuando le surgían trabajos extras más deacuerdo con su vocación. No dudaba en aceptarlos, sin embargo algunos requerían que pidiera permiso en la empresa para ausentarse un par de días.

- Solo necesito salir una hora antes el viernes, nada más - decía Joey.

- ¿Y cuando recuperaras esa hora? - preguntó Kaiba sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

- El Lunes vendré antes.

- ¿Y la niña?

- Se quedará con Yugi y Yami. Serenity tiene exámenes la semana que viene y no puede...

- Entonces estarás fuera todo el fin de semana - dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

- Si - Joey estaba sentado sobre el escritorio y jugueteaba con un pisapapeles.

Kaiba se puso en pie y lo rodeó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia si. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiró su perfume.

- Me parece demasiado tiempo - susurró Kaiba.

- Es lo mínimo para realizar el trabajo - contestó Joey con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del abrazo.

- Pues entonces quiero una compensación - susurró el moreno muy cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecer -. Si no te voy a ver este fin de semana...

- ¿Qué me está proponiendo señor Kaiba? - bromeó Joey poniéndose serio y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te espero esta noche en mi casa a las nueve. Yo pongo la cena - mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja - y tú el postre.

- ¿Esta noche...? - repitió Joey, entonces dio un leve respingo y se volvió para mirarlo a la cara - pero no tengo a nadie con quien dejar a Kari. Serenity se queda en casa de una amiga estudiando. Yami y Yugi se iban a Ikeda a recoger unos pedidos y no volverán hasta mañana por la mañana...

- Pues tráela a casa - dijo Kaiba sin ver más alternativa. No se iba a quedar con las ganas solo porque Joey no tenía niñera.

- Mmmh... no sé...

- No hay problema. Cenará y después la dejaremos durmiendo. Ya sabes que hay camas de sobra - ronroneó pasando la mano por su espalda y rozando sus labios con los suyos.

- Está bien. A las nueve...

La cena ya estaba lista. No era la primera vez que Joey iba a cenar, pero si la primera que iba con Kari.

Hana no decía nada del "amigo" de su señor. Era una mujer muy observadora y perspicaz, por supuesto sabía por donde iban los tiros. Pero no decía nada. En realidad no le importaba lo que hiciera su amo con su vida sentimental. Además aquella relación le sentaba muy bien. Kaiba se veía animado, no era tan desagradable con la gente e incluso sonreía.

En verdad que el joven rubio le sentaba bien. Y a Hana le gustaba aquel muchacho risueño y simpático. Siempre la hacía reír con sus bromas.

- La cena ya está lista - anunció entrando en el despacho.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado? - preguntó el CEO sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Pues...

Ding dong

La llamada dejó la frase inconclusa (por no decir sin comenzar). La mujer fue a abrir la puerta mientras Kaiba se dirigía al salón. Al abrir sonrió al ver al joven con la niña en brazos. Mokuba ya le había hablado de la niña, pero no imaginó que fuera tan linda.

- Buenas noches Hana - dijo el rubio al entrar.

- Buenas noches señor Wheeler - dijo respetuosa.

La niña observaba a la señora con curiosidad, pero cuando esta la miró también, sonrió y escondió la cara en el hombro de su padre.

- ¿Ahora te coge vergüenza bicho? - dijo Joey divertido.

- El señor le espera en el salón - dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

- Pues no le hagamos esperar - le dijo Joey a su niña.

Caminaron hasta el salón y después de que Hana llamara y les dieran permiso, entraron.

- Buenas noches - saludó Joey con su mejor sonrisa.

- Llegas tarde - le reprochó Kaiba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Es que la señorita no quería ponerse los zapatos. Insistía con las zapatillas.

Cuando Joey le quitó el abriguito a Kari, pudo ver que llevaba un vestidito crema con las mangas verdes y unas zapatillas naranjas que no combinaban nada. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo que se sostuvo sobre sus piernecitas balanceándose levemente para después echar a andar hacia el sillón y empezar a jugar con los cojines de vivos colores.

- Le gusta poco la ropa formal - comentó Seto observando como la pequeña cogía uno de los cojines, se sentaba en el suelo y empezaba a inspeccionarlo detalladamente - , como a su padre.

- Je je...

Estuvieron charlando en el salón hasta que Hana les anunciara que la mesa ya estaba servida. Aunque para ser más exactos, era Joey el que no hacía más que hablar mientras Seto escuchaba con una leve sonrisa en su labios. Pese a que todos pensaban que al gran Kaiba no le gustaba perder el tiempo en charlas triviales, lo cierto es que si que era un buen oyente. Y si era su cachorro de ojos castaños el que hablaba, aun le gustaba más escuchar.

- Pero aunque el pediatra dice que no me preocupe, no puedo evitarlo. Kari ya tiene más de dos años y aun no suelta palabra. Mi hermana y yo empezamos a chapurrear antes de los dos años.

- Y tú aun no has parado - dijo Seto en tono de broma haciendo que Joey le sacara la lengua. Kari rió ante el gesto de su padre mientras Seto la cogía por la cintura y la sentaba sobre sus rodillas -. Los niños necesitan tiempo para madurar. Dale tiempo - le aconsejó Seto mirando a la pequeña a los ojos con cariño.

- Te ves muy tierno así - comentó Joey con una sonrisa, el CEO se limitó a sonrojar levemente sus mejillas mientras tosía disimuladamente. Por suerte para él, Hana entró en ese momento.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, salvando el detalle de que Kari se negó rotundamente a comer los guisantes que le habían servido. Aunque el postre (natillas caseras) si se lo comió sin rechistar. Nada más acabar, Kari mostraba todos los síntomas de quien está dispuesto a pasarse la noche en vela jugando. Pero tras la primera media hora de risas y juegos, empezó a refregarse los ojitos y dar cabezadas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida en la alfombra que había ante la chimenea del salón. Joey la cogió en brazos con cuidado y fue con Seto hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados de la planta baja.

La desvistió y la dejó arropada. Colocó cojines a cada lado de la pequeña, para que no se cayera si rodaba por la cama. Una vez estuvo seguro de que su pequeña estaría bien, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta en donde le esperaba un sonriente Seto.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Nada, simplemente me ha parecido curiosa la escena.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió Joey cuando los dos estuvieron sentados en el sofá delante de la chimenea.

- Has cambiado bastante desde que íbamos al instituto.

- También tengo más responsabilidades. Solo he madurado un poco.

- Y esa sensatez te sienta muy bien - aseguró Seto acariciando el rostro de Joey.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a él juntando sus labios en un suave y cálido beso. Un beso lento en el que se fundían todos sus sentimientos compartidos. Amor, cariño, afecto, confianza...

Seto pasó una mano por la nuca del rubio y otra por su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia si y profundizando el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más candente. El suave aroma del cabello de Joey inundaba sus sentidos, embriagándolo. Tan dulce como lo era Joey, su inquieto cachorro.

Las manos vagaban libres por las espaldas de ambos, recorriendo caminos que ya ambos conocían y que nunca se cansaban de recorrer. Lentamente la camisa de Joey quedó desabrochada al igual que la de Seto. El moreno fue recargando su peso sobre él de forma que en un instante, el rubio estaba tendido sobre el sofá con Kaiba encima devorando su boca.

Los labios de Seto empezaron a descender por su cuello mientras Joey echaba la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo más accesible a su amante el avance.

- ¡Auh! - se quejó Joey al sentir los dientes de Seto clavarse en su hombro.

Seto le dirigió aquella sonrisa depredadora que hacía estremecer a Joey, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo más, escucharon algo que los dejó helados.

- A papa búa no.

Los dos se enderezaron rápidamente en el sofá y dirigieron sus asombradas miradas hacia la puerta. Al parecer no la habían cerrado bien y en ella se encontraba una pequeña Kari con el ceño fruncido y el pelo revuelto.

- ¿Qué...? - musitó Joey con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Seto malo - dijo la pequeña enfurruñada.

- Ha hablado... - fue lo único que atinó a decir Kaiba sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña.

Joey dio un grito de júbilo y de un salto se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su niña.

- ¡Ha hablado¡ha hablado! - decía mientras levantaba a Kari en brazos y giraba - ¿la has oído Seto¡ha hablado!

- Ya... ya lo he visto - dijo el moreno abrochándose los botones de la camisa y acercándose al dichoso padre.

Cuando Kari lo vio venir se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Joey y miró a Seto aun molesta. El moreno se limitó a sonreír divertido con la actitud de la pequeña y preguntándose que había visto exactamente.

- Habla otra vez Kari - pidió Joey con emoción sentando a Kari en el sofá y arrodillándose delante de ella con una sonrisa tan grande que le cubría toda la cara.

- Papa búa - dijo la pequeña acariciando la marca rojiza de su cuello.

Joey pareció algo desconcertado y entonces su rostro se volvió bermellón al recapacitar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba cuando su niña entró.

- No, no duele - intentó explicar Joey con ademanes nerviosos -. Seto no me ha hecho daño, solo... solo... solo jugábamos, si eso. Solo era un juego ¿Entiendes? - Kari ladeó la cabeza al parecer no muy convencida. Joey se desesperó un poco más.

- Déjalo, es demasiado pequeña para entender esto - le aconsejó Seto sentándose a su lado.

Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que explicar su situación a la pequeña Kari, pero aun era demasiado pronto. Seguramente la pequeña no recordaría nada de lo sucedido aquella noche, porque vamos ¿Quién recuerda el momento en que dijo sus primeras palabras?

CONTINUARÁ...

Tenshi Lain¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Tengo el 5 de Holic¡Tengo el 5 de Holic¡Tengo el 5 de Holic¡Tengo el 5 de Holic¡Soy feliz T.T!

Neko-chan: Estee... disculpad su arranque de alegría, lleva así toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, es muy cansado tener una hermana tan hiperactiva -.-

Tenshi Lain: el 5 de xxx Holic n.n (corazoncito)

Neko-chan: ¬¬' En fin, ya se le pasará, no le hagáis caso.

Tenshi Lain: pero es que llevaba MESES esperando el 5 ¿Para que empiezan tantos mangas las Clamp¿Qué no ven que así se tiran siglos para continuar las historias .?

Bueno siguiendo con el fic...

Neko-chan: será empezando ¿no?

Tenshi Lain:P Muchos me habéis preguntado si la madre de Kari es Kaiba. Lo digo desde ya: NO. Esto no es un Mpreg (cuando empecé a escribir esta historia ni siquiera sabía que existía XD), la madre de Kari es mujer y no aparecerá hasta el capítulo 9 más o menos. También me comentáis que Joey y Seto están un poco OOC (out of character o algo parecido), pero es que era necesario para la historia, además que ya tienen 26 años, algo más maduros si tienen que ser ¿no? XD. Y en cuanto a como Kari consiguió subir hasta la última planta del centro comercial... ¿habéis visto "el peque se va de marcha"? pues algo así. Tal vez algún día escriba un Bonus explicando con detalle su escapada XD

Gracias a los reviws de: **Katrinna Le Fay, remi, Rei Dark Angel, Holly Motto, Miguel**(N-C: por lo que me contó mi profe por donde vivía ella era un infierno), **Lunaire Pierrot, Kida Luna y Rex y Marieru Takaishi**.

Ja ne!


	4. Cap 4

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 4

Kaiba salió de su habitación y bajó hacia la planta baja. Eran las siete y cinco de la mañana. Hoy no tenía juntas hasta las ocho, así que se había dado el lujo de dormir hasta las siete. Aunque como su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis, se había pasado la última hora tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro que hacía siglos que había empezado. Lo leía por puro ocio, así que no tenía prisa en acabarlo.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Kari junto a Hana frente a los fogones.

- Y ahora le damos la vuelta...

- ¡yo, yo, yo! - pidió la niña emocionada.

- Vale, pero con cuidado.

Kari acercó el taburete hasta quedar cerca de la sartén. Cogió la espátula que le daba la cocinera y con cuidado volteó la tortilla.

- ¡Mira, no la he roto! - dijo la pequeña orgullosa.

- Ya lo veo, lo has hecho muy bien ¿quieres hacer tú el zumo?

- Si - dijo la pequeña sonriendo y bajando de un salto del taburete.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia del moreno.

- ¡Seto, buenos días! - la pequeña le dio un fuerte abrazo - Estamos preparándote el desayuno, pero aun falta un poco. Creí que dormirías más hoy que puedes...

- Estoy despierto desde las seis, mi cuerpo no admite las horas de más.

- Ojalá te pasara eso con el trabajo - dijo Kari con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo que dice tu padre? - dijo Kaiba levantándola en alto y haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

- Jajajajaja... pero... jajajaja... pero si es... jajajajaja... verdad jajajaja...

Kaiba la dejó en el suelo cuando vio que las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. La pequeña siguió riendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

En pocos minutos el desayuno estuvo servido. Kari parloteaba alegremente sobre el nuevo juguete que Yugi les había enseñado el día anterior.

- Y entonces a los tres golpes, sale una bolita de metal que baja por la rampa al llegar a las teclas de colores suena Do, re mi, fa, sol, la, si, do y la puertecita se abre y sale una bailarina muy bonita...

- Es un juguete muy arcaico - comentó bebiendo su café.

- ¿Arc... qué?

- Arcaico. Quiere decir muy antiguo. Ese mecanismo parece más propio de un reloj de Cucút que de cualquier otra cosa. Como esos muñequitos de cuerda que te regalaron Yugi y Yami por Navidad.

- Pues a mi me gustan esos juguetes - dijo dando un mordisco a su tostada.

- Ya lo sé, pero aun no entiendo como puede gustarte más esos juguetes que los míos - dijo con intención.

- Claro que me gustan los tuyos, pero no todo son hologramas en la vida... - dijo algo borde.

Seto no le contestó, pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente. Kari parloteaba sobre lo que iban a hacer en el colegio ese día y sobre la última ocurrencia de Mamoru: carreras de escarabajos.

"¿Es que ese niño no tiene buenas ideas?" Pensó el CEO mientras le dejaba bien claro a su ahijada que no iba a permitirle que trajera bichos de esos a casa.

Después los dos se despidieron de Hana y subieron al coche. Normalmente Joey llevaba a Kari al colegio, pero cundo este estaba ausente, como era el caso ahora, Seto se encargaba de llevarla (Siempre que no tuviera alguna junta o reunión muy temprano).

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Kari en tono casual mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color - Mika-chan va sola al colegio todas la mañanas.

- Mmh...

- Y Chiho regresa sola - continuó la pequeña mirando de reojo al mayor.

- Ellas viven a dos calles del colegio - contestó Seto sabiendo de sobras a donde quería llegar la pequeña -, la mansión queda bastante más lejos.

- Mamoru coge el autobús...

- Mamoru va con el grupo de su barrio y su hermana mayor - recordó Seto -. Ya hemos discutido esto hasta la saciedad Kari. Eres demasiado pequeña para ir sola al colegio.

- Tengo siete años y medio - dijo con tono orgulloso como si con aquella edad ya fuera muy mayor.

- Demasiado pequeña - insistió Seto. Kari se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en el otro lado de la calle.

- Se cuidarme sola.

- Pero no sabes cuidarte de los demás - añadió Seto casi en un susurro.

Kari lo miró extrañada, sin acabar de comprender sus palabras. Pero antes de poder preguntar que había querido decir, el mayor dijo.

- Ya hemos llegado, que tengas un buen día.

- Igualmente - dijo Kari cogiendo su mochila y abriendo la puerta.

Kaiba pensaba que seguía enfadada y por eso se sorprendió al sentir el beso de despedida en su mejilla.

- Hasta luego Seto - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kaiba la vio atravesar la verja de hierro del patio y correr hacia un corrillo de niñas que la recibieron con una salva de buenos días y sonrisas. Después todas entraron en el edificio.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que su pequeña cachorra estaba en el colegio, arrancó el coche y se fue. De camino a la empresa no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que habían tenido.

- He hecho lo correcto - se dijo a si mismo.

Lo cierto es que desde que había empezado el curso, que Kari no hacía más que decir que quería ir ella sola al colegio, obteniendo siempre la misma negativa como respuesta tanto por parte de su padre como por la de Seto.

No era que no confiaran en la pequeña, pero en su día ya se llevaron un buen susto y no estaban dispuestos a repetir la experiencia.

FlashBack +

Kari acababa de cumplir los cuatro años, aunque ya era muy despierta para su edad. En la guardería siempre le decían a Joey lo lista que era su hija y que estaba muy adelantada en comparación al nivel de sus compañeros. Estos halagos hinchaban a Joey como a un pavo.

El rubio seguía trabajando en la empresa, aunque su trabajo como fotógrafo independiente cada vez tomaba más vuelo y se hacía más conocido. La empresa de Kaiba iba viento en popa, siendo cada nuevo proyecto un éxitos rotundos. Cualquiera diría que todo era perfecto. Sin embargo había algo que al presidente de Kaiba Corp le traía mosqueado.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó el CEO por... ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había preguntado. Demasiadas.

- Pues porque no - replicó el rubio pasándose el jersey por la cabeza.

- No entiendo por que eres tan terco - dijo Kaiba exasperado mirando hacia el ventanal.

Eran como las cinco de la mañana, después de una ardiente noche compartida, Joey se disponía a marcharse a casa. Quería llegar antes de que su hija se despertara y así poder desayunar con ella y su hermana (que se había quedado de canguro). Ya estaba casi listo para marcharse, mientras que Seto seguía tumbado en la cama, tan solo cubierto con las sábanas de cintura para abajo. Joey suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

- Seto - le llamó con tono suave, pero el moreno se limitó a ignorarle -. Seto por favor escúchame... - pero al ver que el otro seguía ignorándole se enfadó -. Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso y escúchame.

Kaiba le miró molesto por la comparación. Él nunca había sido caprichoso, nunca había pedido nada por el solo hecho de pedir. Cuando había querido algo era porque en verdad lo deseaba y siempre se había esforzado para merecerlo. Pero al parecer, en este caso, no se había esforzado bastante.

- ¿Por qué no quieres venir a vivir conmigo? - le preguntó Kaiba antes de que Joey pudiera decir nada.

- Ya te lo he dicho - replicó Joey pidiendo paciencia interiormente -. No quiero complicar más las cosas. Además así estamos bien ¿por qué tanta insistencia de repente?

- "De repente" nada, te los llevo proponiendo desde hace más de seis meses - dijo el CEO sentándose en la cama y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -. Llevamos más de tres años juntos, no veo porque no quieres venir a vivir conmigo. Otras parejas se van a vivir juntos incluso antes.

- Pero nosotros no somos como otras parejas - dijo Joey -, además Kari...

- Sabes de sobras que adoro a Kari, no la pongas como excusa para escurrir el bulto.

- Yo no la pongo como excusa - protestó Joey dolido por las palabras del hombre al que le había dado su corazón -. Simplemente no se si es correcto que crezca en este ambiente...

- ¿Y es correcto que su padre venga a acostarse conmigo y después se marche como si hubiera pasado la noche con una puta a la que no tiene que volver a ver?

En cuanto Kaiba pronunció la última palabra, se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir. Había sido un arrebato causado por la frustración que le causaba la situación. Siempre había conseguido lo que se proponía y no conseguirlo ahora... era una situación extraña para él.

Joey por su parte le dedicó la mirada de desprecio más fría que jamás le había visto. Ni siquiera en su época de estudiantes, cuando se pasaban el día discutiendo e insultándose, le había mirado nunca así.

- Si eso fuera cierto - dijo Joey con la voz cargada de veneno -, haría mucho que no nos veríamos.

Tras decir eso Joey recogió su cazadora de encima de un silla y salió dando un portazo.

- Joey - Kaiba se levantó dispuesto a seguirle y explicarse, pero entonces recordó su desnudez. Cogió un pantalón cualquiera y estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó el coche de Joey alejándose. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se retiró el flequillo de su rostro con frustración -. Maldita sea...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los días siguientes, Joey no apareció por Kaiba Corp, aunque en realidad hacía semanas que Joey había pedido un permiso para poder ir a realizar un reportaje a Osaka. Lo que Kaiba no sabía era si después de su permiso, regresaría a la empresa.

Le había llamado varias veces, pero no había podido contactar con él. Un día se atrevió a llamar a Serenity para interesarse por la pequeña y de paso intentar obtener noticias de su rubio dolor de cabeza. La chica le dijo que los dos estaban bien, tras unos segundos de silencio Serenity se atrevió a preguntar si pasaba algo, que su hermano había estado muy raro antes de marcharse, serio y taciturno, incluso un poco triste. Kaiba se sintió mal al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero antes le dijo a su "cuñada" que no tenía que preocuparse.

Estaba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho, quería disculparse, pero el rubio no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

- Si esperas que venga él a buscarte, puedes esperar sentado - dijo una voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- Mokuba - dijo el CEO al ver a su hermano mirándolo desde la puerta del despacho de su casa. Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada -. Llegas temprano...

- ¿Temprano? - repitió Mokuba alzando una ceja con una sonrisa - Seto pasan de las nueve de la noche.

- ¿Ya? - se extrañó el empresario moviendo el ratón del ordenador para quitar el salvapantallas y poder ver la hora en la pantalla - He perdido la noción del tiempo - dijo poniéndose en pie tras apagar el ordenador.

- Ya se ve... ¿Quieres hablar?

- La verdad es que no - dijo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del despacho. Mokuba se sentó a su lado.

- Guardártelo dentro no te sentará bien. Escupe.

Seto ladeó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y observó a su pequeño hermano, aunque en realidad lo de "pequeño" ya sobraba. Mokuba era un chico de 17 años, que no tardaría en alcanzar la estatura de Seto si seguía creciendo a aquel ritmo. Su cabello azabache continuaba rebelde, pero el chico había logrado encontrar la manera de que aquella cascada de cabellos negros que caían sobre sus hombros, acrecentaran su atractivo físico. Para Seto no era ningún secreto que su hermano contaba con un numeroso club de fans y algún que otro corazón roto. Era un buen estudiante, siempre sacaba buenas notas. Sería un buen hombre.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? - dijo en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo - Ya te lo conté: tuve una pelea con Joey, se enfadó conmigo y no he vuelto a saber de él. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y por que no vas a buscarle y hablas con él? - dijo Mokuba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No es tan fácil...

- ¿Dónde ves la parte complicada? Vas, hablas con él y aclaráis las cosas. Listo.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Mokuba siempre le había respaldado en todas sus decisiones a lo largo de los años. La relación con Joey no fue una excepción. Es más, el muchacho se alegró tanto que se puso a gritar y dar saltos por la habitación cuando se lo explicó. Dijo que estaba encantado, aunque le riñó un poco por haber tardado tanto en decidirse.

- No es solo por la discusión - siguió Kaiba -. Cada vez que le pido que venga a vivir aquí me da largas. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez se halla cansado de estar conmigo.

- Claro que no - dijo Mokuba rotundo -, lo que ocurre es que tiene miedo de que la convivencia no funcione.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Kaiba con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque Joey habla con Serenity y ella conmigo - confesó Mokuba con una media sonrisa -. Le prometí no decir nada, pero esto es por el bien de los dos. Ya sabes como era la situación familiar de Joey: su madre se fue con su hermana y con su padre nunca se llevó bien. Su adolescencia no fue una buena época (como seguro recuerdas). Pero ahora está muy a gusto. Durante este tiempo habéis estado muy bien. Aunque solo os vierais algunas horas al día, pero ¿y si cuando conviváis la cosa no funciona? Joey teme que lo que vivió con su padre casi toda su vida pueda repetirse. No quiere eso para su hija.

- Será estúpido - masculló Kaiba al saber como pensaba su cachorro - ¿y como puede saber que la cosa no irá bien si no lo probamos?

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a él - Mokuba se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa -. Hablad, poned las cosas claras y decidid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las once de la mañana y Seto se encontraba ante la puerta del edificio del rubio. Después de hablar con Mokuba se había decidido a seguir su consejo: aclararía las cosas con Joey. No pensaba irse hasta obtener una respuesta por su parte (y a poder ser afirmativa). Joey debía de haber regresado de su viaje a Osaka el día anterior, así que debía de estar en casa descansando.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y alguien salió corriendo chocando contra él.

- Perdón - murmuró dispuesto a seguir con su carrera.

- Joey ¿se puede saber a que viene tanta prisa? - preguntó Kaiba sin soltarle los brazos para que no saliera por piernas.

- ¡Seto! - dijo sorprendido abriendo mucho los ojos, pero entonces pareció recordar algo e intentó soltarse - Déjame, tengo que irme.

- No hasta que me digas que ocurre - insistió el empresario con el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. La mirada desespera que le dirigió el rubio no pudo más que preocuparle.

- Me acaban de llamar de la guardería. Kari ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, por eso tengo que ir... - se dio vuelta intentando echar a correr, pero Kaiba no le soltaba.

- Espera yo te llevo, así llegamos antes.

Los dos se subieron en el coche del moreno y partieron calle arriba. La guardería estaba a unas calles, al otro lado del parque. Durante el trayecto, Seto miraba de reojo a Joey. Estaba sumamente nerviosos, no hacía más que retorcerse las manos y mirar por la ventanilla como si esperara ver a Kari en cualquier momento.

Seto se limitaba a conducir en silencio echándole furtivas miradas, no sabía si preguntar al rubio que había pasado, porque en el estado en el que se encontraba era capaz de tener una crisis nerviosa.

De pronto Joey dio un golpe contra su rodilla en una clara muestra de frustración y masculló un par de insultos.

- ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente? - preguntó Seto en el tono de voz más sereno que pudo encontrar.

- Me llamó la profesora encargada y me dijo que Kari había desaparecido del patio. Que un momento antes de apartar la vista estaba jugando con los otros niños y al siguiente ya no estaba.

Seto no dijo nada, simplemente analizó la información recibida como lo hacía cuando se encontraba ante un proyecto importante. Su mente racional tomaba el mando y alejaba las emociones para que no interfirieran. Aquel asunto era muy serio y grave, cualquier descuido podría ser fatal.

Llegaron ante la puerta de la guardería que estaba adornada con patitos amarillos y globos de colores. En la misma entrada un par de coches patrulla aparcados y algunos agentes rondando por el lugar.

Joey bajó del coche y corrió hacia la entrada en la que se encontraba una muy nerviosa profesora hablando con un agente que tomaba notas.

- Señor Wheeler... - dijo la mujer cuando el rubio llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le cortó, la educación sobraba en esos momentos.

- Yo... yo no... - tartamudeó la mujer.

- ¿Es usted el padre de la niña? - intervino el agente.

- Si lo soy ¿Dónde está Kari?

- Por lo visto alguien se llevó a la niña mientras los cuidadores no miraban.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! - explotó Joey exasperado, en sus ojos podía apreciarse una profunda angustia - Lo que quiero saber es donde está ahora.

- Estamos interrogando a los posibles testigos y buscando pistas en el patio pero aun no...

- ¡Detective Niwa! - llamó uno de los agentes de uniforme - un vecino dice que ha visto a un hombre sospechoso merodeando por la zona. Poco antes de que la niña desapareciera.

- ¿Tiene descripción? - interrogó el detective.

- Si, un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, cabello entrecano y corto, robusto y con los carrillos marcados, abrigo marrón y pantalones azules.

- ¿Nada más? - insistió el detective.

- Si, el hombre dice que creyó distinguir una especie de lunar en la sien izquierda del hombre.

- No puede ser... - murmuró entonces Joey espantado.

- ¿Tiene idea de quien puede ser señor Wheeler?

- Tal vez - dijo Joey en un tono esquivo que desconcertó tanto a los dos policías como a Seto.

- Señor Wheeler, si sabe algo... - empezó a decir el detective Niwa, pero se cayó al ver la mirada que le dirigía el CEO.

Sabía de sobras quien era aquel joven de gélidos ojos azules, uno tenía que vivir bajo tierra para no saber quien era. En verdad que le había sorprendido verlo aparecer con el padre de la niña, pero había preferido no decir nada. No sabía de que se conocían aquel par, pero algo le decía que dejara hacer.

Seto cogió a Joey de un brazo y se alejó de los dos policías para poder hablar con algo de intimidad.

- ¿Sabes quien es? - más parecía una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No estoy seguro - dijo Joey sin mirarlo a los ojos y con el corazón oprimido.

- Joey por favor - Kaiba puso sus manos en los hombros el rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos -, esto es muy grave no te puedes guardar nada que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla y mucho menos para ir tu solo a por ella.

La pequeña vacilación en los ojos de Joey le hizo ver que había acertado de lleno en su afirmación. Joey permaneció unos instantes en silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como pensando en que debía hacer. Finalmente suspiró y habló.

- El hombre del lunar probablemente sea Saito Negishi...

- ¿Tu antiguo jefe? - dijo algo sorprendido Kaiba.

Recordaba a aquel despreciable sujeto para el que Joey había trabajado al poco tiempo de regresar a Dominó. En aquel entonces, le había mandado investigar debido a los comentarios que hacían los amigos de Joey y su hermano de lo tirano que era el hombre, y lo que había descubierto no le gustó nada. Esa fue una de las razones por las que contrató a Joey en su empresa. Alejarlo del peligro.

- Si, la descripción coincide, además...

- ¿Qué? - insistió Kaiba ante el silencio del rubio. Joey simplemente desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Una leve idea cruzó la mente del moreno por una fracción de segundo - ¿Te hizo algo? - susurró.

- Lo intentó - admitió el rubio sin mirarle a los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa cansada en los labios.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - insistió Kaiba sintiendo como la ira crecía en su interior. Cuando atrapara a aquel tipo...

- ¿Recuerdas el día que viniste a proponerme que me uniera a tu empresa? - Kaiba asintió con la cabeza - Bien, esa misma mañana tenía que ir según él a hacer el inventario con el otro chico que trabajaba allí. Pero cuando llegué todo estaba a oscuras. Solo estabamos él y yo - tomó aire y luego dijo de forma mecánica y rápida -. Intentó propasarse conmigo, pero yo le partí el mango de una escoba que había allí en la cabeza. No me quedé a ver si le había hecho daño de verdad o no. Simplemente salí por piernas como un perro cobarde.

- Eso no es propio de ti - dijo Seto mientras por su mente pasaban mil y una maneras de destruir a aquel repugnante ser.

- Lo se, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera molido a golpes, pero las cosas son distintas. Si hacía eso él podía tomar represalias. Tenía que pensar en Kari, no podía arriesgarme a que me la quitaran. Por eso lo dejé correr. No le denuncié y él pareció que tampoco quería volver a saber de mí. Esa misma tarde llamaste a mi puerta ofreciéndome una alternativa. Fue como una señal del destino, como suele decir Yami.

- ¿Desde entonces no habías vuelto a saber de él?

- No - confirmó Joey agachando la cabeza y apretando los dientes - ¿Qué quiere a estas alturas¿Ahora le entran las ganas de vengarse después de tanto tiempo?

Las lágrimas, que en escasas ocasiones se dejaban ver en Joey, hicieron actos de presencia. A Seto se le partía el corazón al verlo así, pero no era momento de mostrarse débil. Rodeó los hombros de Joey con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio.

- No lo sé Joey - dijo con voz suave -. Pero esto no quedará así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La policía había investigado todo lo referente al señor Negishi en los tres años que Joey no había sabido de él. Al parecer, en ese tiempo su negocio se había hundido y se había visto forzado a inmiscuirse en distintos trabajos ilegales para poder cubrir sus deudas. Su nombre aparecía en la lista de sospechosos de varios de los casos de la policía, pero nunca se había podido demostrar nada en su contra.

La policía también había ido a su casa, pero al parecer hacía un par de días que no iba por allí. Los vecinos decían que era un tipo muy extraño de oscuro destino. Nadie hablaba con él más de lo necesario intentando mantener las distancias debido a la reputación de aquel sujeto.

La policía había puesto en marcha a varios operativos que preguntaban a sus informadores en las calles buscando cualquier pista. Por su parte, Kaiba también había usado todos los contactos e influencias que tenía. Aunque por el momento nada parecía tener ningún éxito.

Se encontraban en la comisaria. Joey permanecía sentado en una banca en la sala de espera con la mirada perdida y totalmente destrozado por los nervios, mientras Seto hablaba por su teléfono móvil con tono autoritario.

- ¡Joey! - llamó una voz y cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta se encontró con su hermana, Yugi y Yami. La chica lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó Yami muy serio. Joey solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

- No tienes buen aspecto - comentó Yugi observando el rostro extremadamente pálido de su amigo y compañero de juegos -. Deberías irte a casa a descansar un poco...

- NO - dijo de forma rotunda Joey -, no me moveré de aquí hasta que encontremos a Kari.

Yugi solo suspiró, su amigo seguía tan cabezota como siempre. En aquel momento Kaiba se les acercó mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo. Los ojos de Joey lo miraron expectantes, pero el solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Serenity entrelazó sus dedos y dio un leve apretón en su mano para infundirle ánimos.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! - bramó Joey dando un fuerte puñetazo en la pared.

La tensión lo estaba desbordando. Sentía que caía en un profundo abismo, todo el mundo le caía encima. Siguió dando golpes hasta que le pareció que sus manos no aguantarían más, pero entonces unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo inmovilizaron.

- Quebrándote los nudillos no conseguirás nada - dijo Seto en su oído con tono frío pero cargado de sentimiento -. Contrólate. Por tu bien y el de tu hija. Si te desmoronas ahora Kari no tendrá posibilidades.

- Si... - musitó débilmente Joey con la cabeza gacha.

Seto siguió abrazándolo por la espalda intentando reconfortarlo con su presencia. Los demás simplemente observaban sin decir nada. Todos sabían de su relación, pero era la primera vez que los veían así, demostrando en público su vínculo.

- ¡Inspector¡inspector! - llamaba uno de los agentes mientras subía deprisa las escaleras con unos documentos en las manos - ¡Tenemos noticias del caso Kudo!

El grupo siguió con la vista al recién llegado hasta el interior de la sala en las que se encontraban reunidos los escritorios de los policías.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó el hombre que se encargaba del caso.

- Hemos recibido esta información de uno de nuestro chivatos en la zona baja. Al aparecer se rumorea que alguien va a efectuar algún tipo de trato importante con un extranjero cerca del polígono 6.

El inspector frunció el ceño y ojeó el informe que traía el agente.

- Podría ser... pero el lugar es distinto al de los otros.

- ¿Qué otros? - los dos policías se fijaron entonces que la puerta estaba abierta y al parecer Seto Kaiba lo había oído todo.

- No puede entrar aquí... - empezó a decir el agente pero se calló al ver la mirada que le echaba el moreno.

- ¿Qué otros? - insistió sin apartar los ojos del inspector. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y finalmente habló.

- En los últimos meses hemos tenido varias desapariciones de niños. La mayoría tenían entre uno y cinco años. Creemos que los responsables son un grupo de mafiosos que se dedican a la adopción ilegal de niños. Los secuestran aquí y los venden a familias extranjeras que no pueden tener hijos.

- Entonces Kari... - dijo Joey muy pálido.

- Creemos que si - afirmó el inspector -. Aunque es la primera vez que el secuestro tiene lugar en una guardería. Los otros casos siempre son en parque públicos o calles peatonales con mucha gente que no ve nunca nada. No entiendo ese cambio de método.

- Tal vez necesitaban a una niña en particular - apuntó Kaiba -, una niña con determinadas características.

- Es una posibilidad - admitió el inspector -. De todas formas iremos a ese almacén a investigar.

- Yo también voy - dijo Joey con determinación.

- Señor Wheeler - dijo el agente - este es un trabajo de la policía. No pueden interferir civiles.

- ¡Es mi hija!

- Y este es nuestro trabajo - le interrumpió el inspector mientras se ponía en pie -. Su presencia allí solo sería un obstáculo para nosotros.

- Pero yo...

- Joey - llamó Seto.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos buscando un apoyo, como pidiendo que entendieran su posición y lo dejaran ir. Pero al mirar aquellas profundas orbes azules, comprendió que Seto pensaba igual que el inspector. Algo dolido y desilusionado con la actitud del CEO salió del despacho sin decir nada.

Con una rápida mirada hacia el ex faraón, Kaiba le indicó que lo vigilara porque no se acababa de fiar del impulsivo rubio. Yami asintió comprendiendo y siguió a sus amigos.

Una vez que solo quedaron los dos policías y el CEO, este último habló.

- ¿A que hora será la "transacción"?

- Señor Kaiba - dijo el policía - le digo lo mismo que al señor Wheeler. No pueden interferir...

- Yo no soy un civil cualquiera - le cortó con mirada fría -, tengo medios suficientes como para poder resorber esta situación más eficazmente que la policía.

- Pero también tiene motivos personales que le impulsan a entrometerse ¿me equivoco? - dijo el inspector con voz calmada. Era obvio que al presidente de Kaiba Corp aquello le afectaba de forma muy personal (aunque al inspector no le interesaba saber en que sentido) - Se necesita ser totalmente objetivo para tratar una situación así y usted está demasiado implicado emocionalmente.

- Precisamente por eso no me voy a hacer a un lado. Nadie se mete con lo mío.

El agente miró a su superior como esperando ordenes. El inspector parecía meditar una respuesta, finalmente suspiró y dijo:

- Esta tarde a las ocho y media.

CONTINUARÁ...

Se que alguien querrá pegarme por dejar así el capítulo, pero es que sino iba a quedar muy largo ¡Y si me hacéis algo no podré terminar ninguno de mis fics! XD

Agradezco los reviws de: **BaLucita, Katrina Le Fay, BlackLady-AoD, Lunaire, Miguel, remi, Rei Dark Angel, Eiri Saiyuki, AGUILA FANEL yLuna Locatis Lunática**. Arigato gozaimasu!

JA NE!


	5. Cap 5

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 5

Era un lugar sucio y cochambroso, se notaba que hacía mucho que estaba en desuso. El techo de la nave se caía a trozos dejando pasar la luz del atardecer y tiñendo el suelo del lugar de tonos anaranjados. Al fondo de la desierta nave, cerca de las oficinas había una vieja mesa medio destartalada y sobre esta un par de maletines negros bien cerrados y un portátil. Un hombre de aspecto poco recomendable, hablaba en alemán por su móvil mientras otro leía el periódico por la sección de hípica.

El tercer hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa se giró al escuchar como la pequeña puerta trasera, se abría con un fuerte chirrido. Un hombre de unos cuarentaitantos años con una gorra de color azul marino en la cabeza entró con un par de bolsas de plástico en las manos.

- Ya era hora, Mike ¿fuiste a comprar la cena o a prepararla? - dijo el hombre cuando el recién llegado se acercó.

- Deja de quejarte - dijo mientras le tiraba una hamburguesa envuelta en una caja de papel-cartón.

- ¿No será con pepinillos? - replicó mientras investigaba el contenido de la caja.

- Y que más da, Taro - dijo el hombre del periódico cogiendo la suya directamente de la bolsa.

- Odio los pepinillos - remugó Taro mientras seguía buscando cualquier rastro de alimento sospechoso en su hamburguesa.

- ¿Y esto que es? - dijo el hombre del periódico cuando en vez de su hamburguesa, sacó de la bolsa un muñequito en forma de pantera rosa.

- Venía con el menú infantil - contestó Mike de mala manera recuperando el muñeco y dándole la hamburguesa.

- Viejo, no me digas que te estás encariñando con la cría.

En aquel momento el hombre del móvil colgó y miró a sus compañeros.

- Neghishi y nuestro contacto vienen en camino, llegaran en media hora como mucho. Preparadlo todo.

- Vamos jefe, al menos déjanos acabar de cenar - se quejó el hombre del periódico señalando su hamburguesa medio mordisqueada.

- A eso no se le puede llamar cena Akira - dijo con desprecio mientras cogía una ensalada de la bolsa. Ignoró por completo el menú infantil pero dijo -. Mike, que la mocosa coma rápido, no quiero retrasos.

- Si jefe.

El hombre de la gorra volvió a coger la bolsa y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que subían a un altillo en el que antiguamente estaba la oficina de la fábrica. Sacó un manojo de llaves medio oxidadas e introdujo una. La puerta cedió pesadamente.

La estancia era bastante amplia, o tal vez se veía así por la falta de muebles. Los cristales de los grandes ventanales, estaban pintados por dentro de forma que se hacía imposible ver a través de ellos salvo por pequeñas peladuras por las que se colaban leves rayos de luz. En la esquina más alejada de la puerta, había un par de colchones viejos con una manta apolillada y sentada en ella estaba Kari. La pequeña parecía estar muy concentrada en algo que tenía a sus pies en el suelo. Cuando Mike se acercó a la pequeña, se dio cuenta de que estaba pintando en el suelo con un lápiz de cera que a saber de donde habría sacado. Cuando la pequeña se percató de su presencia levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola - saludó el hombre acuclillándose ante ella - ¿Qué haces?

- Pinto - dijo la niña volviendo a centrar su atención en su dibujo.

- ¿No sabes que no se debe pintar en el suelo?

- Pero aquí todo está pintado - dijo señalando los grafitis de las paredes -, como en el cole. La seño nos da pintura en platos de cartón y nosotros pintamos con las manos en las paredes. Otras veses pone un papel muuuu grande en el suelo y pintamos con las ceras. No nos dejan usar rotuladores porque la última vez alguien no les puso el capuchón y ya no pintan - se puso una mano al lado de la boca y dijo como si fuera un secreto -. El que se olvidó de ponerlos fue Heji, pero me ha dicho que si no se lo digo a la seño, me dará su postre siempre que comamo flan.

- Vaya, parece un buen trato - sonrió Mike. Le encantaba escucharla chapurrear de aquella manera, le traía tantos recuerdos... -. Hablando de postres ¿Tienes hambre?

- Chi - afirmó la niña y su sonrisa aun se hizo más grande al ver como ante sus ojos aparecía una pequeña caja de colores que conocía muy bien - ¡ah! - exclamó eufórica - ¿Para mí?

- Claro - la pequeña cogió la caja y la abrió con nervios. Dentro había una hamburguesa pequeña, una mini ración de patatas fritas, un zumo de manzana en mini-brick y un yogur de fresa. La sonrisa de la pequeña vaciló un poco.

- Pero hoy no es Domingo - informó muy seria.

- ¿Domingo?

- Papá solo me deja comer burguers, los Domingos. Hoy había clase, así que no es Domingo - Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante la lógica de un niño de cuatro años.

- No importa por una vez. Mira que más me han dado - dijo sacando el muñequito.

- Que mono - dijo cogiéndolo y sonriendo -. Cuando papá venga se lo enseñaré.

Mike no contestó, simplemente observó como la pequeña comía con gusto. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana para observar el exterior por las pequeñas oberturas.

- ¿No comes? - preguntó la pequeña con la barbilla manchada de ketchup.

- No tengo hambre - respondió sin mirarla.

- ¿Y cuando vendrá papá?

- Ya no tardará - murmuró.

- ¿De que os conocéis? El señor de la cara manchada dijo que erais amigos.

- ¿Cara manchada? - ahora si la miró con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

- El señor que vino a recogerme al cole.

- Bueno, digamos que si que conocemos a tu padre.

Kari no entendió muy bien aquella respuesta, no le aclaraba mucho la verdad. Estaba a punto de insistir cuando el claxon de un coche llamó su atención. Mike se puso serio y se dirigió a la puerta, la entreabrió y vio como un coche negro de importación entraba en la nave mientras Taro y Akira cerraban las puertas.

- Voy abajo un momento, espera aquí y acábatelo todo.

- Chi - dijo la pequeña mientras la puerta se cerraba con llave de nuevo.

Mike bajó las escaleras y se reunió con sus compañeros. Del coche bajaron cuatro sujetos, dos muy grandotes vestidos de sobrio traje negro y que sin lugar a dudas eran guardaespaldas. De la parte trasera bajó el rechoncho señor Negishi y otro hombre de aspecto europeo, si mal no recordaba era alemán (aunque sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos claros lo confirmaban). El extranjero miró a su alrededor con ojo crítico, por la expresión de su rostro estaba claro que le desagradaba de sobremanera estar en aquel cochambroso lugar.

- Bien venido señor Bernard - saludó el jefe.

- Señor Oshi - contestó el extranjero con marcado acento tendiéndole la mano. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los maletines que habían sobre la mesa -. La mercancía...

- Siempre al grano... - sonrió Oshi indicándole que podía abrirlos.

El hombre los abrió y revisó el contenido meticulosamente. Tras unos instantes cerró las tapas con una sonrisa de aprobación.

- Y... ¿el resto? - preguntó mirando a Oshi.

- Enseguida - sonrió, se volvió hacia sus compañeros -. Mike, anda, tráela.

El hombre de la gorra movió la cabeza afirmativamente y volvió a subir. Al abrir la puerta Kari le recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía dibujando en el suelo.

- Kari ven un momento.

- ¿Ha llegado papá? - preguntó ilusionada.

- No, pero abajo hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

La niña le miró algo confusa, pero aun así tomó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía y bajó las escaleras. Miró con desconfianza a todos aquellos desconocidos y apretó más la mano.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo el extranjero agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la niña - en verdad que es preciosa. Y se le parece mucho... - alargó una mano para acariciar el dorado cabello de la niña, pero esta se hizo hacia atrás y se ocultó tras Mike. Bernard sonrió.

- Las maletas ya están en el coche - dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

- Muy bien - el alemán estiró una mano hacia la niña -. Ven, vamos de paseo.

- No quiero - protestó la niña.

- Venga, vamos a ir a un sitio muy bonito. Seguro que te gusta.

- No - dijo rotunda y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, salió corriendo por entre las oxidadas máquinas.

- ¡Cogedla! - gritó Oshi. Todos intentaron colarse por el estrecho entramado de maquinas y cables. El camino era fácil para una niña, pero no para un adulto.

Ya todos estaban desesperados viendo como no había forma de llegar hasta la pequeña. Apartaban planchas de metal y tubos intentando abrir camino y de pronto...

- ¡ALTO POLICÍA!

Por todos lados entraron hombres uniformados con las pistolas desenfundadas, gritando a los allí reunidos que levantaran las manos y no hicieran movimientos bruscos. Todo era un caos. En pocos instantes los criminales fueron reducidos.

- ¿Y la niña? - preguntó el inspector a Oshi.

- ¿Qué niña? Esto no es una guardería... - de pronto sintió como lo cogían fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzaban. Ante él aparecieron un par de ojos azul prusiano que lo observaban con fría cólera. Oshi jamás se había sentido tan intimidado por una mirada.

- ¿Dónde está? - dijo el hombre que lo sujetaba con un tono de voz que lo estremeció.

- Se... se escabulló entre las máquinas.

La tenaza de su cuello se aflojó y fue empujado violentamente hasta chocar contra un par de oficiales que lo esposaron al momento. Kaiba y algunos agentes se acercaron al montón de chatarra, pero antes de llegar un gran alboroto les llamó la atención en la puerta principal.

- No puede pasar - decía un agente, tratando de impedir el paso de alguien.

- ¡Impídamelo! - replicó una voz que el CEO conocía muy bien.

- Joey ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó cuando el rubio llegó hasta él arrastrando a un par de agentes que intentaban inútilmente retenerlo.

- Vengo a por mi hija - contestó - ¿Dónde está?

- Al parecer se escondió entre la chatarra en un descuido.

Joey se acercó hasta donde los agentes buscaban y llamó a su pequeña.

- ¡Kari¿dónde estás¡Kari!

- ¡Papá! - exclamó la pequeña asomándose a varios metro de donde los delincuentes la habían visto desaparecer.

La cara de alivio y la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaron el rostro de Joey eran indescriptibles. Corrió hacia su hija y tras apartar algunas cajas la alcanzó.

- Kari, Kari, Kari... - decía Joey mientras abrazaba a su pequeña - ¿Estás bien¿Te han hecho daño?

- No - dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados - ¿nos vamos a casa ya?

- Si, mi vida - dijo Joey besando la frente de la pequeña.

Kaiba observó con alivio la escena desde el lugar en el que lo había dejado Joey. Por fin todo acaba bien.

- Venga andando - decía uno de los oficiales mientras conducían a los arrestados hacia la salida para llevarlos a la comisaría - ¡Eh, tú!

Uno de los arrestados calló al suelo, al parecer había tropezado con la pata de la mesa, pero al levantarse todos comprobaron que no había sido casualidad. En sus manos había una pistola que al parecer había permanecido oculta bajo la mesa todo el tiempo.

- ¡Apartaos! - gritó empuñando la pistola.

- Akira suelta el arma - gritó el inspector mientras él y casi todos los policías le apuntaban.

- ¡No. Dejadme salir o los mato!

Todos sintieron un gran nudo en el estómago cuando vieron como apuntaba hacia donde Joey permanecía de pie. El rubio tenía a su pequeña en brazos y procuraba que la niña no mirara al frente y que así no se asustara al ver el arma.

- ¡Akira tira el arma!

- ¡No! tiradlas vosotros o me los cargo ¡va enserio!

Los policías se miraron entre si nerviosos. La situación era complicada. Podían abatirlo, pero no sin que antes disparara contra el rubio y su hija. Kaiba se movía lentamente a espaldas de aquel desesperado hombre, que estaba más pendiente de los policías. Se acercó despacio con el mayor sigilo del mundo, como un felino en plena caza. De pronto el hombre miró hacia donde él estaba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kaiba se lanzó sobre él derribándolo. La pistola calló a un par de metro de ellos. El CEO empezó a darle puñetazos descargando en él toda la furia contenida. Varios policías tuvieron que sujetarlo para poder separarlos mientras le gritaban que se calmara.  
Pero mientras esto ocurría, Akira se recuperó del aturdimiento de los golpes. Alargó la mano y recuperó la pistola.

- ¡No!

¡BANG!

Un solo disparo resonó por toda la nave seguido del golpe seco de un cuerpo al caer. Los policías rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre el delincuente reduciéndolo y esposándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Joey! - llamó Seto deshaciéndose al fin del agarre de los policías y corriendo hasta el cuerpo caído de su amado.

- Tranquilo estoy bien... - murmuró mientras revisaba a su pequeña, la cual tampoco estaba herida gracias a que el hombre de la gorra se había interpuesto entre ellos y el arma de Akira. Joey observó a su salvador y vio que se sostenía fuertemente el brazo derecho. Le habían alcanzado en el hombro.

- ¡Deprisa que venga un médico! - gritó el inspector al llegar junto a ellos. Apartó la chaqueta del hombre y examinó la herida -. Tranquilo, es una herida limpia.

- Je... ya no estoy para estos trotes Henzo - le contestó al inspector con total familiaridad -. Creo que debería pensar en dejar esto.

- Sería un pena perderte como informador Mike, pero tienes razón. Ya no tienes edad para esto.

- ¿Él fue el que informó? - preguntó Kaiba recordando el informe del chivatazo que había visto en la comisaría.

- Mike siempre nos ha informado de cualquier asunto turbio que haya en la zona.

Kaiba no dijo nada, ya entendía como era posible que tuvieran aquella información tan precisa. Se volvió a mirar a sus dos cachorros, pero entonces se percató de la extraña mirada del rubio. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que ocurría, Joey alargó una mano y le quitó a aquel tal Mike la gorra.  
Una espesa mata de cabellos dorados salpicados de canas y algo sucios cayeron enmarcando un par de cansados ojos de color canela. La cara de asombro de Joey fue increíble.

- Papá... - murmuró incrédulo.

- Me alegro de verte Joseph - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo derrotada mientras los sanitarios se acercaban con sus maletines.

------------------------------

Kari dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Ambos permanecían tumbados en la misma cama del hospital. Debían ser como las tres de la madrugada. Una ambulancia los había llevado hasta allí mientras eran escoltados por un par de coches de policía. Los médicos le habían hecho una revisión completa a la pequeña y habían determinado que no tenía nada más que cansancio. Pero por precaución decidieron tenerla en observación y al día siguiente tendría una charla con la psicóloga infantil por si la experiencia había dejado algún tipo de trauma.

La puerta se abrió levemente y el sonriente rostro de Serenity se asomó.

- ¿Joey? - llamó en voz queda.

- Estoy despierto - contestó sin apartar la mirada de su pequeña.

- Te ves agotado - le comentó acercándose a la cama.

- Tranquila, no es nada ¿Aun... siguen ahí?

- Si... - musitó sabiendo muy bien a que se refería - Los médicos han dicho que la herida no es grave que con reposo y cuidado se curará. Aunque tal vez le deje cicatriz.

- A él siempre le gusto presumir de cicatrices - dijo con tono neutro.

- ¿No vas a hablar con él?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Es nuestro padre.

- ¿Tu has hablado con él?

- Si... ¿sabes? Es diferente a como lo recordaba.

- Hacía mucho que no lo veías - contestó Joey sin apartar los ojos de su niña.

- Y tú también.

Tras varios minutos más de silencio Joey se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Kari.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?

- Claro, tú ve tranquilo.

Joey salió al pasillo y fue hacia el otro lado, al llegar a la sala de espera encontró a Kaiba despidiéndose del inspector Heizo.

- Gracias por su colaboración. Ah, señor Wheeler ¿cómo está su hija?

- Bien, ahora duerme.

- ¿Sabe? Aun no entiendo como pudo encontrarnos - le comentó el inspector curioso.

- Me he criado en esas calles, conozco a mucha gente que aun me recuerda y que suele tener buena información.

- Comprendo - sonrió el inspector -. Su hija es muy pequeña, seguramente no recuerde nada de esto cuando crezca.

- Ojalá - contestó Joey. Su mirada se desvió por uno momento hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que descansaba su padre, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

- Estoy seguro de que aun está despierto - dijo el inspector.

- Ya.

- En fin, necesitaremos hacerle algunas preguntas a la niña, mañana vendremos con la psicóloga y les llamaremos si necesitamos algo más para la denuncia.

- Muy bien. Buenas noches - despidió el CEO, el inspector hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Kaiba se volvió hacia Joey y vio que este volvía a mirar hacia la puerta -. Ve y habla con él.

- No sé si es buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no?

Joey se sentó en uno de los asientos y clavó la mirada en el suelo, Seto se sentó a su lado, no acababa de comprender la situación. Sabía que el rubio y su padre nunca se habían llevado bien, pero no entendía porque ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido en la fábrica, seguía sin querer hablar con él.

- Desde siempre me dejó bien claro que yo era una carga. Algo inútil que solo le traía problemas. No se puede vivir con alguien así. Por eso en cuanto tuve la mayoría de edad me largué. Ni siquiera le dije adiós - Seto escuchaba las palabras de su cachorro en silencio. Aunque algo en su interior se retorcía -. No entiendo su actitud.

- ¿En serio crees que te hubiera dejado morir?

- Siempre lo creí - la sinceridad en la voz de Joey era dolorosa. El rubio se levantó con determinación y fue hacia la habitación de su padre.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A preguntar por que - contestó con una sonrisa antes de atravesar la puerta.

La habitación era tan aséptica como cualquier otra, la única luz que permanecía encendida era la que había sobre la cama del señor Wheeler. El hombre observó entrar a su hijo sin decir nada por varios segundos.

- Buenas noches - dijo al fin.

- Buenas noches - Mike se acomodó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, aunque no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

- No deberías moverte - le aconsejó Joey sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- Ya sabes que nunca he sido capaz de permanecer quieto mucho tiempo... igual que tú.

- Lo sé... hay cosas que no se pueden evitar heredar - había cierto dolor en la voz de Joey y algo de resentimiento. Mike simplemente lo miró a los ojos en silencio.

- Es encantadora y muy espavilada, se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad.

- Mamá dijo lo mismo - otra vez hubo silencio.

- Por lo que sé, las cosas te van bastante bien. Buen trabajo, un buen piso.

- ¿Un amante? - completó Joey con acidez. Su padre le miró serio, finalmente sonrió tristemente.

- También.

- Supongo que tuvo que ser duro para ti descubrir que tu hijo era gay - dijo con tono hiriente.

- No lo creas. Sí, me quedé sorprendido - aceptó viendo el escepticismo en los ojos de su hijo -, pero tú siempre te has regido más por el corazón que por la razón, así que si estás con él es porque le quieres. Nunca estarías con alguien a quien no quisieras.

- No me fui porque no te quisiera, sino porque no podía seguir viviendo contigo. Es muy duro vivir con alguien que te desprecia por todo y que no aprecia nada de lo que haces.

- Joey.

Otro incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Era difícil enfrentarse a tanta verdad de golpe.

- ¿Por qué Kari? - preguntó Joey de pronto - ¿por qué precisamente la eligieron a ella?

- No estoy muy al corriente de la situación, era Oshi el que se encargaba de contactar con aquel extranjero. Solo sé lo que me contó - se acomodó en la almohada y continuó -. Al parecer, un tipo bastante rico hace poco que perdió a su hija en un accidente. Su mujer se sumergió en una depresión e incluso intentó suicidarse. El hombre estaba desesperado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no perder también a su esposa. La llevó de viaje por diferentes países para distraerla y animarla, pero al llegar a Japón se toparon con una sorpresa: Una niña idéntica a la que habían perdido.

- ¿Cuándo vieron a Kari? - preguntó Joey sin entender todo aquello.

- La vieron en la tele, en un programa sobre videojuegos, realidad virtual o no se que.

- El reportaje de Deblin - murmuró Joey recordando que hacía cosa de un mes, Duke había hecho la presentación oficial de su última gama de juego de dados mejorados. Había habido una gran presentación en la que el público que hubiera ganado un concurso previo, podía ser el primero en probar los nuevos dados. Por casualidades de la vida, el destino, el azar o vete a saber que, Joey había conseguido uno de los pases y había ido con su hija. Recordaba que habían varios reporteros cubriendo el evento, pero no les prestó atención y ni siquiera sabía que los habían filmado.

- El caso es - continuó Mike - que la mujer casi enloqueció al ver a una niña tan parecida a la suya. Decía que era su hija, que no estaba muerta, que alguien se la había llevado y un sin fin de locuras más. El marido viendo una posibilidad de que su mujer recuperara el juicio y la salud se puso en contacto con Bernard y este a su vez con Oshi para que buscara a la niña. No sé como exactamente dio con Negishi, pero él enseguida supo que era tu hija. Buscó algunos colaboradores e idearon el plan del secuestro.

- Maldito bastardo - masculló Joey apretando los puños -. Pero... ¿cómo te metiste tú en todo esto?

- Conozco a Taro y Oshi de hace tiempo - contestó con una sonrisa algo seca -, en cuanto supieron de que iba la cosa me preguntaron si quería hacerme con un buen pellizco. Lo que ellos no saben es que hace años que colaboro de forma secreta con la policía. De saberlo ya haría tiempo que me habrían linchado.

- Pareces orgulloso - contestó Joey.

- Después de tantos años de errores, sienta bien hacer algo bueno. Por desgracia ya es tarde para pedir tu perdón - Joey lo miró con el ceño fruncido -, no estoy diciendo que volvamos a ser la familia de antes.

- Nunca fuimos una familia.

- Lo sé - aceptó Mike afirmando con la cabeza -. Solo quería decir que siento mucho todo lo que pasó entonces. Las cosas se desbordaron, no sabía como manejar la situación y lo único que conseguí fue desesperarme y perder del todo a mi familia... lo siento... Me hubiera gustado que este reencuentro fuera en otras circunstancias, Joey.

- Si, lo sé... a mi también.

Los dos rubios se sonrieron y compartieron el tranquilo silencio que siguió. En el pasillo apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, Seto sonreía levemente.

------------------------------

Seto se sirvió de todos sus contactos e influencias para asegurarse de que aquellos desgraciados que habían intentado llevarse a su pequeña cachorra, no volvieran a ver la luz por largos años. Naturalmente el padre de Joey salió libre. Había ido dando información a la policía y gracias a él todo había acabado bien. La policía se comprometió a buscarle una nueva identidad y un lugar seguro en el que poder vivir, para evitar así posibles represalias de sus antiguos compañeros ahora que ya todos se habían enterado de su doble juego durante el juicio.

La tarde de su partida Joey, Kari y Seto fueron a despedirse. Al entrar en la habitación Kari se soltó de la mano de su padre y fue junto a su abuelo.

- Hoa Mike - dijo alegremente.

- Hola pequeña.

- ¿Es verdad que te vas de viaje?

- Si.

- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Bastante.

- ¿No te veré otra vez?

- Eso nunca se puede saber Kari.

- Esto es para ti - dijo la pequeña dándole un pequeño muñequito de plástico con forma de gatito azul - es mi gatito de la suerte - le explicó en tono confidencial.

- Gracias, lo cuidaré mucho.

Mike miró entonces a su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Señor Michael - llamó un agente desde la puerta -, tenemos que irnos ya.

- Muy bien. Adiós peque - le dio un beso a Kari en la frente y se la entregó en brazos a su padre -. Adiós Joey, cuídate.

- Tú también - contestó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Finalmente el hombre se marchó tras echar una última mirada, tal vez para guardar siempre en su memoria aquella última escena.

- Papa ¿estás triste? - preguntó Kari observando lo extrañamente brillantes que estaban los ojos de Joey.

- No es nada mi amor - aseguró abrazándola contra su pecho para que no le viera llorar -, no es nada. Es que decir adiós duele.

-------------------------------

Kaiba llamó a la puerta del apartamento y esperó a que alguien abriera. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Joey y ya estaba preocupado. Casi un mes había pasado desde que todo aquello sucedió y sus vidas habían regresado al mismo punto en donde fueron interrumpidas. Seto intentando convencer a Joey para que fuera a vivir con él y el rubio evitando el tema.

Tras unos instantes, escuchó como alguien se quedaba de pie ante la puerta. Seguramente mirando por la mirilla. La puerta se abrió, pero no era Joey quien lo miraba con cara de sorpresa.

- Kaiba, que sorpresa.

- Serenity - dijo él inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo - ¿Está Joey?

- No, está trabajando. Pero ya no creo que tarde mucho ¿quieres esperarle?

- Está bien.

Siguió a Serenity hasta la sala de estar, en el sofá y tapada con una manta de cuadros azules y verdes, estaba Kari. La niña miraba los dibujos de la tele, pero por su cara no parecía que le divirtieran mucho.

- Hola Kari - saludó él.

- Hoa - dijo la pequeña, sin sonreír ni mirarlo.

- ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Se ha resfriado y está un poco pocha - comentó Serenity con una sonrisa hacia su sobrina - ¿te apetece un café?

- Sí, gracias.

La morena se fue a la cocina. Kaiba miró a la niña. Tenía el rostro serio, los mofletes algo colorados y el cabello revuelto. Le puso la mano en la frente y comprobó que tenía algo de fiebre. La pequeña lo miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y se recargó contra él. Kaiba le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le acarició los suaves cabellos.

Estuvieron así hasta que la niña se durmió. Al momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció Joey cargado con su bolsa de cámaras. Se los quedó mirando en silencio. La verdad es que aquella imagen quedaba muy tierna.

- Hola Kaiba - saludó el rubio dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa. El CEO solo asintió con la cabeza. Joey llevó una mano a la frente de su pequeña y puso cara seria -. No baja.

- ¿Cuánto lleva con fiebre?

- Desde ayer - contestó -. Si a la tarde no le ha bajado, la llevo al médico.

- Hola Joey, bienvenido - saludó Serenity al entrar con el café.

- Hola hermanita - dijo dándole un beso y ayudándola con la bandeja - ¿algo nuevo?

- La fiebre ni le sube ni le baja, tose un poco pero no tiene mucosidad.

- Ya... - dijo el rubio mirando a su niña. Luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de Kaiba los cuales observaban a la pequeña preocupados -. Serenity ¿podrías acostar a la nena? Estará más cómoda en su cama.

- Claro.

La morena cogió a su sobrina en brazos, envuelta en la manta y desapareció por la puerta del pasillo. Los dos muchachos quedaron solos.

- ¿Y que querías? - preguntó Joey serio.

- Solo quería hablar contigo - dijo el moreno mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Joey no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda ¿por qué demonios lo descomponía tanto aquella mirada?

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas insistir?

- Hasta que aceptes.

- Mira Seto ahora no es un buen momento.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Kari está resfriada y yo tengo una buena oferta que no puedo rechazar, no puedo ponerme ahora a pensar en estas cosas.

- No veo porque no - dijo Seto sin bajar del burro.

- Seto por favor - pidió Joey -, dame tiempo para pensar. Por favor.

La determinación de Kaiba se evaporó con aquellos ojos tiernos. Suspiró y le dijo:

- Piénsalo cuanto quieras - puso sus manos en su cintura y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Ambos sintieron aquella agradable descarga eléctrica -. Esperaré tu respuesta, Joey.

-------------------------------

Casi una semana había pasado desde entonces y Kaiba no había vuelto a tener noticias de Joey. Le dolía no tener noticias, pero él mismo había aceptado darle tiempo para pensar y ahora no podía ir a agobiarlo. Solo podía esperar con paciencia (aunque esta no era una de sus virtudes.

Pasaba las hojas de la carpeta que tenía entre las manos. Pero apenas recordaba lo que acababa de leer. No tenía nada de concentración en aquellos momentos. Sentía la cabeza embotada y los ojos más cansados de lo normal. Se llevó una mano al hombro y se rascó. Malditos mosquitos, se habían ensañado con él en las últimas noches y eso que aun no era verano.

Viendo que su malestar iba en aumento y que no podría trabajar con el 100 por 100 de su concentración, decidió irse a casa a descansar.

Al llegar a la mansión se sorprendió mucho de ver que tenía invitados. En el salón estaban Joey y Mokuba charlando animadamente.

- Hola hermano. Bien venido.

- Buenas tardes - dijo el mayor sin apartar la mirada de Joey. El rubio se veía algo agotado y cansado. Volvió a rascarse las malditas picaduras de su brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Mokuba, viendo que su hermano parecía algo decaído.

- Nada, solo estoy cansado.

- Ya llevas días así - dijo Mokuba preocupado y ante la sorpresa de los dos hermano, Joey se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia el CEO y le levantó la camisa. Seto sintió arder su cara ¿pero a que venía eso ahora?

- Seto - llamó Joey con voz seria - ¿has pasado la varicela?

Por un segundo Kaiba no entendió lo que le había dicho, pero al momento dirigió su mirada hacía su torso comprendiendo en parte. Su pecho y su abdomen estaban llenos de pequeños puntitos rojos, como los de su brazo, los que él había confundido con picaduras de mosquito.

- Mokuba si, pero yo no.

- Pues ahora ya la habréis pasado los dos - dijo Joey con una sonrisa ácida.

- Eso es imposible - negó el moreno volviendo a ponerse bien la camisa -. La varicela es una enfermedad de niños y yo ya tengo 23 años.

- La varicela la puede coger cualquiera sin importar la edad - le corrigió Joey -, claro que en los adultos es más peligrosa.

- Esto no puede ser varicela - dijo empecinado - ¿dónde se supone que la cogí, eh?

- Me temo que en mi casa - dijo Joey pasándose una mano por la nuca -. Kari tiene varicela, seguramente te la contagió ella.

- Lo que me faltaba... - murmuró dejándose caer en el sillón. En verdad que le dolía la cabeza.

Unas horas después el médico confirmó las palabras de Joey: el gran Seto Kaiba con varicela. Le recetó unos antibióticos y un jarabe para la tos, además de una pomada para las molestas erupciones. Ahora si que no podía levantarse de la cama, aunque en verdad no podía.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo le picaba.

- ¡Chey! - dijo Joey dándole una palmadita en la mano - que no te rasques ¿quieres que te queden cicatrices?

- Pica demasiado - protestó el CEO.

- Oye, con una niña ya tengo bastante... - dijo mientras preparaba la dosis de medicina. El rubio estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con una cuchara en una mano y la botellita de jarabe en la otra.

- ¿Cómo está Kari? - preguntó preocupado.

- Ahora está bien. Duerme. Los niños suelen pasar mejor la varicela. Abre la boca - y le dio la cucharada de jarabe.

- Puedo hacerlo solo ¿sabes?

- Lo sé, pero es la costumbre - dijo sonriendo - y me gusta hacerlo de todos modos - le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de Kaiba casi siempre estaban sonrosadas a causa de las pocas décimas de fiebre que se negaban a bajar, pero ahora lo estaban un poco más -. Seto, te agradezco que nos dejaras quedar aquí.

- No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Era lo más lógico. Tú querías cuidarme, pero también tienes que cuidar a Kari. Estando todos en la mansión, se arregla el problema.

- Esto no lo harás con segundas ¿verdad?

- No sé a que te refieres -dijo sin darle importancia.

- Bueno, aun no te he contestado.

- Llevamos casi tres años de pareja ¿por qué no vivir juntos?

- Pero Kari...

- Sabes de sobra que la quiero como si también fuera hija mía. Me encantaría teneros a los dos en casa. Mokuba también está encantado con la idea y de todas formas, en dos años empezará la universidad y se irá de la mansión.

- No sé Seto... - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los ardientes y agrietados labios de Seto. Al separarse Joey acarició la frente del moreno sintiéndola aun ardiendo.

- Piénsalo, entonces.

------------------------------

Calor, mucho calor... su cuerpo empapado de sudor ardía y las sábanas se pegaban a su cuerpo. Daba vueltas en la cama, sin encontrar alivio a su malestar. Un paño frío y húmedo en la frente consiguió serenarlo un poco pero el malestar no se iba. Entreabrió los cansados y nublados ojos a la penumbra de la noche y se encontró ante la más bella imagen.

- Joey... - musitó con un hilo de voz.

- Ssshh... tranquilo - le susurró pasando el paño húmedo por su rostro -. Tienes 40 de fiebre, descansa o los antibióticos no harán efecto.

- Joey... - Seto alargó una mano hasta alcanzar el rostro del ser más hermoso de su mundo -. Te amo - murmuró. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después sonrió.

- Estás delirando, voy a llenar la bañera de agua- intentó levantarse del borde de la cama, pero un par de fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo hicieron caer en la cama - Seto.

- No me dejes - murmuraba el CEO rayando el borde de la inconsciencia, la fiebre estaba removiendo la memoria del moreno haciendo decir cosa sin sentido - no me dejes solo... No quiero estar solo nunca más... Nunca había nadie a mi lado.

- ¿Qué me dices de Mokuba? - preguntó acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

- Si... él si estaba conmigo... pero no siempre podré tenerlo a mi lado. El tiene su vida... ya no me necesita.

- No digas eso - le reprochó mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellas esferas azules estaban nubladas por la fiebre -. Tú hermano te quiere y siempre estará contigo. Igual que yo - lo abrazó fuerte y susurró en su oído -. Siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Seto se despertó, se encontró solo en su habitación. Se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque aquellas molestas marcas rojas seguían allí. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el mismo pijama ¿Cuándo se había cambiado? Recordaba vagamente fragmentos de la noche anterior: mucho calor... la garganta ardiendo... angustia... palabras dulces que no podía recordar con exactitud... y el agua helada de la bañera.

Seguramente Joey lo había bañado para bajarle la temperatura. Miró su despertador, eran las once y veinte ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió hasta tan tarde? Nunca que recordara.  
La puerta se abrió y una pequeña revoltosa asomó su sonriente rostro.

- Hoa Seto - saludó Kari desde la puerta.

- No deberías estar levantada.

- Me aburro mucho allí sola - explicó mientras corría hasta la cama y se subía a ella. Cogió uno de los lados de la colcha y se envolvió en ella frente a Kaiba - así que vinido de visita.

- Pues gracias ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Hasiendo el desayuno - contestó -. Dise que después lo traerá al cuarto.

- ¿No se extrañará de no encontrarte? - preguntó Seto ladeando la cabeza.

- Le he dejado una nota - dijo muy orgullosa. Seto sonrió al recordar la "caligrafía" de la pequeña. Kari fue a gatas hasta quedar a su lado y puso su manita en la frente del moreno.

- Ya no ténes fiebre.

- Lo sé ¿y tú tampoco?

- ¡Chi! papá estaba mu preocupado. Ponía una cara mu seria. Pero ahora que ya tamos buenos no tendrá que preocupase más.

- Eso espero - por la puerta que Kari había dejado entreabierta, entró Joey con una bandeja cargada con tostadas, zumo, leche y fruta troceada -, no es fácil cuidar a dos niños a la vez.  
Kari rió con ganas ante la mirada que Seto le echó a su padre. El rubio ni se inmutó, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama. Kari rápidamente cogió un trozo de melocotón.

- Deberías dormir un rato - dijo Seto observando las ojeras que acompañaban aquellos ojos castaños.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien - dijo Joey untando de mantequilla un par de tostadas y después repartiéndolas.

- Si no te cuidas el niño enfermo serás tú - le dijo mordazmente Kaiba consiguiendo que el rubio le sacara la lengua en gesto burlón. Kari solo rió más. Era divertido ver a dos adultos comportándose como ella lo hacía en la guardería.

- Venga come y calla.

Los tres siguieron desayunando entre bromas y risas. Era muy agradable estar así... en familia.

- Por cierto - dijo Seto mientras Joey recogía la bandeja - ¿Anoche tuve mucha fiebre?

- Ya lo creo, no bajabas de 40. Tuve que meterte en la bañera con agua fría. Incluso delirabas.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó intentando recordar eso, pero todo estaba muy confuso - ¿y que dije?

- Cosas... - respondió Joey evasivamente con una curiosa sonrisa, como si guardara un secreto.

Kaiba frunció el ceño molesto. No le gustaba que le escondieran cosas. Cogió por el brazo a Joey y lo hizo caer en la cama de espaldas. Le sujetó las muñecas contra el colchón y le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Nada, cosas... - Joey disfrutaba de aquellos juegos, pero la risa de su pequeña le recordó que no era el momento apropiado - Aunque si te diré que lo que dijiste me hizo recapacitar y... la respuesta es sí.

Kaiba lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿acaso quería decir que?

- ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

- Parece que no lo creas - contestó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto coqueto.

Una amplía e insólita sonrisa curvó los labios de Seto. No podía creerlo, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Joey puso entre sus manos el rostros del CEO y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo.

- Acepto tu propuesta Seto.

Sin aguantar más Seto besó con pasión sus labios. Jamás había sentido tanta felicidad. Jamás se había sentido tan completo.

- Besitos, besitos - canturreó alegremente Kari mientras se tapaba media cara con la sábana. La pareja se separó algo cortados por la interrupción, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? - dijo Joey cogiéndola por la cintura y empezando un ataque de cosquillas.  
Seto observó la escena aun sin perder la sonrisa. Sus cachorros eran en verdad inquietos y revoltosos. Con ellos jamás se sentiría solo. Con ellos podría formar una familia.

+FlashBack/end +

- Una familia - murmuró Seto con la mirada perdida y la mente sumida en antiguos recuerdos. Sonrió para si mismo. La puerta del asiento del copiloto se abrió y Kari entró como un bólido al coche.

- Hola Seto - saludo alegremente dejando la mochila a sus pies - ¿A que no sabes que?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

- Hoy en clase hemos estado viendo los reptiles ¡y la profesora ha traído a su iguana! - decía muy emocionada, Seto escuchaba con atención toda la explicación mientras conducía de camino a casa.  
Eran agradables aquellos sencillos momentos. En los que charlaban de cosas cotidianas, en los que reían juntos, en los que compartían vivencias. Seto jamás había vivido una temporada tan tranquila y nunca había tenido tanta gente con la que compartirla, una familia.

Su hermano Mokuba, Joey y Kari eran las únicas personas en el mundo a las que podía calificar de aquella manera.

Su familia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Cap 6

Cachorros.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 6

El día había amanecido un poco nublado, aunque en el tiempo no habían pronosticado lluvias. La cocina, normalmente bien iluminada a esas horas estaba un tanto oscura por lo que las luces estaban encendidas.

- No me gustan los días grises - comentó Kari mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina.

- Son necesarios los días lluviosos -contestó Kaiba distraídamente mientras repasaba unos informes.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la lluvia Seto? - inquirió Kari sentándose a su lado en la mesa - Cuando llueve no se puede hacer nada, ni salir a pasear o montar en bici o ir al parque o...

- En casa también se pueden hacer cosas.

- Pero no es lo mismo... A los cachorros nos gusta correr al aire libre - sonrió usando el mote que desde muy niña habían recibido tanto ella como su padre. Aunque no sabía muy bien porque y su padre solo decía que era la variación del primer apodo que le puso Seto.

En ese instante llegó Hana con el correo y Kari se apresuró a cogerlo.

- ¿Hay carta de papá? - preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña.

- Hay una postal, pero no se de quien es - dijo la ama de llaves fregando los platos mientras Seto bebía con tranquilidad su café matutino.

- ¡Es de May! - exclamó Kari haciendo que el CEO se atragantara.

- ¿Qué quiere esa? - consiguió preguntar después de toser y de que Kari le diera palmaditas en la espalda.

- Está en Hawaii rodando un anuncio de bañadores ¡Mira que playa más bonita! - dijo mostrándole el reverso de la postal.

- Preciosa - dijo con sorna y sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta May? Siempre te peleas con ella, ni siquiera con tío Tristán te llevas tan mal.

Seto se limitó a pasar la hoja del periódico sin contestar ¡Por supuesto que se llevaba mal con esos dos! El moreno había sido el que peor se tomó la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Joey. Por poco no llegaron a los golpes. Para Tristán, Joey era su hermano y sentía que permitir que se quedara con Kaiba era como dejar a un corderito en medio de la jaula de los tigres. Costó mucho hacerle entrar en razón, pero finalmente aceptó los hechos (Tras asegurarle al CEO que por mucho dinero que tuviera, si le hacía daño a su amigo se arrepentiría de por vida).

- Simplemente no la soporto. Igual que tu no te llevas bien con Ikky.

- Pero yo no me llevo bien con él porque desde el primer día de clase se burla de mi por tener el pelo rubio en vez de castaño como todos los demás ¿Qué razón tienes tú?

- Eso es personal - dijo Seto con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que daba por zanjado el tema. Estiró una mano y acarició los dorados mechones que tanto adoraba -. Y no le hagas caso a Ikky, muchos matarían por tener ese cabello que tienes. Siéntete orgullosa.

- Sí -dijo la pequeña mucho más animada. Después dejó los restos de su desayuno para ir a recoger su mochila.

Seto cogió distraídamente la postal y leyó el texto.

"¡Hola amigos!

Espero que estéis muy bien. Ojalá pudierais ver esto ¡Hawaii es fantástico!  
Doy gracias a Dios por este trabajo. La colección de bañadores de este año es fantástica.  
Muchos besos...

May Valentaine."

Seto frunció el ceño. Podía guardarse esos besos. Detestaba a aquella rubia desde la primera vez que la vio. Sus continuos flirteos con todo aquel perteneciente al género masculino, le parecía enfermizo. Y más aun cuando iban dirigidos a su cachorro dorado. Aunque no dejaba de ser curioso, gracias a aquello Seto había empezado a entender lo que en verdad sentía por Joey.

Dejó la postal sobre la mesa y fue a recoger su maletín. Hawaii... aquella mujer parecía no poder estar mucho tiempo en el mismo tiempo. Demasiado inquieta... igual que Joey y eso no le gustaba.

Aun recordaba lo mal que lo pasó la primera vez que Joey y May se encontraron tras el regreso del rubio a Dominó...

+ FlashBack +

Kari había cumplido los seis años y había empezado a asistir a la escuela primaria. En su clase estaban algunos de sus viejos compañeros de guardería como Mamoru Takagi, un inquieto moreno de ojos pícaros que parecía no tener idea buena en su cabeza. El duende travieso lo llamaban, puesto que su oreja izquierda era levemente puntiaguda desde que nació. Era buen chico, pero cuando su pequeña y maquiavélica mentecita se ponía a funcionar, todos temblaban.

Por su parte Joey había conseguido un buen contrato con una famosa editorial especializada en revistas de reportajes. Era el trabajo perfecto para él: aire libre, viajes y un buen sueldo. Aunque el dinero era algo de lo que no tendría que preocuparse de haber sido por Seto, pero el rubio orgulloso y cabezota se había negado con todas sus fuerzas a que su querido CEO lo mantuviera. En un principio Seto había intentado disuadirlo de su decisión, pero visto el éxito, prefirió dejar el tema para otra ocasión.

Además en aquellos momentos Kaiba Corp estaba atravesando un duro momento. Una compañía estadounidense le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza por que según decían les habían "plagiado" su último proyecto. Cosa que era totalmente falsa, pero eso no quitaba los pleitos legales que suponía la inesperada coincidencia. En consecuencia el CEO llevaba semanas sin apenas salir del despacho y con un humor de perros que provocaba que sus empleados se apartaran de su paso para evitar que descargara su furia en ellos.

Por desgracia Seto no había conseguido dejar el estrés en la oficina y esto había ocasionado una dura discusión con Joey ¿El resultado? El rubio le había retirado la palabra y se había trasladado de la habitación que compartía con Seto hasta que se le bajaran los humos. El moreno se había arrepentido en cuanto su mente se enfrió un poco, pero decidió que Joey estuviera momentáneamente alejado de él ya que no quería empeorara la situación con su amado cachorro.

Le dolía llegar a casa y no ver a ninguno de sus soles (claro que pasada la medianoche era difícil encontrarlos despiertos) y aun le dolía más saber que Joey estaba en el cuarto de al lado, separado por una puerta que ni siquiera tenía echado el cerrojo, pero que no se atrevía a abrir.

Joey había comprendido la situación por la que pasaba Seto y decidió darle espacio. Así que se centró completamente en su trabajo y su hija.

- ¿Seto tampoco vendrá hoy a comer? - preguntó Kari con la cara manchada del tomate de los espaguetis.

- No, cariño - dijo el rubio mientras le limpiaba la cara con la servilleta.

- ¿Ni a cenar?

- Tampoco - respondió el rubio regresando a su plato.

- ¿Hasta cuando estará así? - insistió la pequeña, echaba mucho de menos a su padrino.

- Hasta que se meriende a los malvados tiburones que no le dejan de acechar - dijo con una sonrisa ladeada -. Venga termina de comer que tengo que irme pronto esta tarde.

- ¿No puedo ir contigo?

- No, cariño. Esta vez no puede ser. Pero te lo pasarás muy bien en casa de tío Yugi. Ya verás...

- Bueeeno... - dijo con tono resignado mientras sorbía sus espaguetis y se le manchaba la nariz de nuevo.

Media hora después, ambos estaban en la puerta de la pequeña juguetería. Kari corrió a abrazar a su querido tío Yugi, el cual parecía haberse quedado estancado en su crecimiento siguiendo siendo el más bajo del grupo con bastante diferencia.

- Buenas tardes - saludó el pequeño tricolor aun con la niña en brazos -, venga pasad...

- Lo siento Yugi, pero se me ha hecho tarde - dijo el rubio muy apurado mirando su reloj. Se inclinó hacia la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente -. Vendré a recogerte más tarde.

- Hasta luego papá - se despidió Kari con la mano mientras su rubio padre volvía a subir corriendo al coche y desaparecía calle abajo.

- ¿Y tío Yami? - dijo la pequeña bajando al suelo y entrando a la tienda.

- Acabamos de recibir unas cajas y las está abriendo en el almacén.

- ¿Qué hay dentro?

- Creo que había una de peluches... - dijo Yugi como quien no quiere la cosa pero disfrutando al ver como los grandes ojos de Kari se iluminaban.

- ¿Puedo verlos! - preguntó entusiasmada. En verdad era el retrato de su padre hasta en la última expresión.

Yugi rió y ambos se dirigieron al almacén donde Yami le permitió abrir la caja y examinar todos y cada uno de los nuevos peluches.

Mientras tanto Joey había llegado al estudio en donde se tratarían los últimos detalles del viaje a Nagasaki que realizarían a finales de mes. Allí harían un reportaje completo sobre la ciudad y su historia que sería publicado en la revista para principios de verano.

Aun tenían tiempo hasta la fecha de partida pero tenían mucho que organizar. A media tarde decidieron hacer un alto para tomar algo y recuperar fuerzas, así que Joey y otros dos compañeros se fueron a la cafetería del edificio. Se sentaron en una mesa y estuvieron hablando un rato de nada en particular y de todo en general. Hasta que un grupo de escandalosas y risueñas jóvenes entraron.

- Mira, mira... son las modelos que la agencia envió para la campaña de Verano.

- ¿Las del estudio C¡Dios! Quien pudiera trabajar en ese estudio... - Joey y los otros rieron con ganas ante la cara de ensoñación del pelirrojo encargado de la iluminación.

Por lo que sabía hacía poco que había roto con su última chica y al parecer ya estaba buscando a la nueva. Aunque reconocía que las risueñas modelos de la mesa de al lado eran hermosas. Sí, vale él estaba con Kaiba. Pero una chica guapa, era una chica guapa y el tener pareja no te hacía dejar de ver lo evidente.

De pronto unas finas manos le taparon los ojos y una voz cantarina preguntó:

- ¿Quién soy? - conocía esa voz.

- ¿May? - preguntó retirando las manos y dándose la vuelta - ¿May Valentaine?

- En carne y hueso - dijo una despampanante rubia que se había acercado desde la mesa de al lado - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¿dónde te habías escondido bombón?

- Por aquí y por allá - contestó con una sonrisa. Sintió las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeros de mesa y se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones -. Así que ahora eres modelo... te pega bastante.

- Y tú fotógrafo, no te conocía esas artes. Tal vez podrías hacerme un reportaje - dijo May con mirada intensa y sonrisa incitadora.

- No es por meter cizaña, pero aquí el señor está comprometido por todos lados - dijo el pelirrojo.

- No, no es por cizaña - se burló el otro mientras el grupo se reía a carcajadas.

- Comprometido ¿eh¿Y quien es la afortunada¿la conozco?

- ¡Chicas, cinco minutos! - anunció una chica que llevaba un audífono en la oreja derecha y una carpeta en las manos.

- El deber nos llama - suspiró May poniéndose en pie -, pero tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente ¿Quedamos mañana para almorzar?

- Pues...

- Perfecto - le cortó May antes de que pudiera decir nada -, pásame a buscar al estudio C a eso de las 11 ¡Chao!

- ¡Pero May! - intentó llamarla el rubio, sin embargo el grupo de escandalosas modelos ya se había ido - No cambiará nunca... - suspiró resignado el rubio.  
Entonces sintió las insistentes miradas de sus dos compañeros puestas en su persona. Le esperaba un laaaaargo interrogatorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kari estaba encantada con su nuevo juguete, un pequeño pajarito de metal al que se le daba cuerda y empezaba a dar saltitos por el suelo. Nunca había visto un juguete que no se moviera sin pilas o batería y aquello era algo simplemente increíble.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta de la entrada principal y salió corriendo con la esperanza de ver al moreno amor de su padre, pero no era él.

- Vaya cara de decepción ¿no te alegras de ver a tu tío Mokuba? - dijo el menor de los Kaiba fingiendo morritos.

- Claro que si - dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo -, pero es que no he visto a Seto desde antes de ayer.

- Así es él, cuando el trabajo se pone pesado, no hay quien le vea el pelo...

- ¿Cuándo eras pequeño también? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras iban hacia el salón.

- Entonces era peor - aseguró el moreno, frunció el ceño al ver al pequeño pajarito metálico dando saltos por la alfombra - ¿y eso?

- Me lo ha regalado tío Yami ¿a que es bonito?

- Sí ¿Y tu padre no está?

- Está en su despacho peleándose con la pared - dijo simplemente la pequeña sentándose en la alfombra junto al montón de juguetes que tenía allí esparcidos.

Mokuba no dijo más y fue hacia el despacho en cuestión que estaba en la planta baja. Ya antes de entrar podía escuchar las voces del rubio.

- Estúpido cacharro del demonio... tecnología, tecnología... ¿la tecnología hace avanzar al mundo¡y una mi...!

- Como sigas así Kari tendrá un vocabulario muy "fluido" - le cortó el más joven de los Kaiba a su "cuñado". El rubio se limitó a dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador con furia para mirarlo a él preocupado.

- ¿Me ha oído?

- No, pero piensa que te estás peleando con la pared.

- Creo que a una pared si la ganaría - suspiró cansado frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Ahora que problema tienes? - dijo Mokuba inclinándose sobre la pantalla.

- No me aclaro con el nuevo programa que ha instalado tu hermano ¿para que lo cambió justo cuando ya sabía usar el viejo?

- Porque ya estaba desfasado... mira solo tienes que hacer esto y... ya.

- Como se nota que has crecido entre estos chismes - dijo socarrón el rubio mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba - ¿Venías a ver a Seto?

- Tal como está la empresa este es el último sitio en donde lo encontraría.

- Cierto - sonrió el rubio - ¿entonces...?

- Nada solo quería ver a mi cuñado y a mi sobrina - sonrió dulcemente.

- Mokuba ¿en que lío te has metido ahora? - preguntó suspicaz, el menor suspiró.

- En realidad no es nada grave, pero... digamos que no tengo ganas de pasar por mi piso en unos días.

- Te has peleado con Umi otra vez - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Si y no ha sido precisamente una conversación agradable. Así que he decidido cederle espacio hasta que se le pase el burro.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que habéis discutido ahora?

- En realidad por nada importante, pequeñas tonterías... pero son tantas que al final parecen algo serio.

- Ya... bueno, esta es tu casa después de todo. Pero dudo que a Seto le vallas a ver mucho el pelo.

Mokuba río y después fue a sacar su bolsa del coche para instalarse en su vieja habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto llegó casi a la una esa noche maldiciendo entre dientes a los inútiles que trabajaban en su empresa y planteándose muy seriamente el despedirlos a todos y crear una nueva plantilla.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian - dijo una voz divertida desde la biblioteca cuando él pasó por delante. Seto se detuvo en seco y miró hacia dentro.

- Mokuba... - en efecto, allí estaba su ya no tan pequeño hermano sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya también me alegro de verte - dijo con tono cándido y sonrisa dulce.

- Lo siento - dijo sentándose a su lado - buenas noches Mokuba. Pero en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi familia sin tener un motivo?

- Te has peleado con Umi - afirmó el CEO.

- Si, algo así - dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa - ¿Y tú con Joey?

- Algo así - le contestó con las mismas palabras haciendo que su hermanito frunciera el ceño.

El mayor de los Kaiba se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró. Estaba agotado. Deseaba con toda su alma que todo aquello terminara y así poder hacer las paces con Joey como es debido... sonrió con picardía ante este pensamiento y lentamente se quedó dormido. Mokuba lo cubrió con una manta y después se fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey estaba terminando de revisar su equipo fotográfico cuando lo llamaron.

- ¡Hey Wheeler! Hay alguien que viene a buscarte.

Joey se volvió extrañado pero sonrió al ver a la chica rubia, ex compañera de aventuras.

- Hola tigre - le saludó.

- May... - miró su reloj pensando que tal vez se le había echo tarde, pero era temprano.

- Hemos terminado antes de tiempo y he venido yo a recogerte. Tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿Nos vamos? Conozco una cafetería...

De pronto el móvil de Joey empezó a sonar. El rubio miró el identificador y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sí? que ocurre Jin... ¿Que han hecho qué! - exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par - Demonios. Voy para allá, en diez minutos estoy allí... No, ni se te ocurra decírselo a Kaiba - tras esta conversación colgó y se volvió hacia la rubia -. Lo siento May, pero ha surgido una pequeña emergencia. Lo dejamos para otro día ¿vale?

- Muy bien, pero voy contigo - contestó resuelta siguiéndole hacia la salida del estudio.

- ¿Qué? No, no hace falta - dijo el rubio distraídamente buscando las llaves del coche. Pero entonces se percató de algo - ¿y el coche?

- Eso era algo que venía a decirte. Se lo ha llevado la grúa.

- ¿Y por qué no me los has dicho antes?

- No me has dejado... Venga yo te llevo a donde sea tan urgente que tengas que ir.

Los dos rubios se subieron al flamante descapotable y enfilaron la calle principal. May siguió las indicaciones de Joey sin preguntar nada, aunque no pudo callarse al ver a donde la había conducido: Colegio de preescolar y primaria Yamano.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Joey se volvió para contestar cuando se les acercó un hombre trajeado con gafas de sol y un intercomunicador en el oído.

- Señor Wheeler - dijo respetuosamente.

- ¿Jin donde están? - le preguntó Joey mientras los tres cruzaban la verja y entraban al edificio del colegio.

- En el despacho del director - dijo llanamente.

Subieron al primer piso y tras cruzar un par de pasillos llegaron ante una puerta que rezaba "Dirección". Dentro del despacho había otro hombre trajeado de negro junto a la puerta, un hombre mayor que May supuso que era el director y una señorita con gafas que con su atuendo parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era profesora de primaria. Sentados ante la mesa habían un par de niños, uno moreno y una niña rubia de grandes ojos color chocolate que agachó la cabeza nada más ver a Joey. Ambos pequeños tenían la ropa rota y sucia al igual que la cara y las manos. Además de que el niño llevaba una tirita en la frente.

- Señor Wheeler - saludó el director tendiéndole la mano.

- Señor Minamino, señorita Fumiya ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Pues aquí los pequeños decidieron comprobar si eran capaces de llegar hasta la sala de calderas y regresar con algo de allí. Por suerte sus... hombres los encontraron antes de que se tiraran encima una de las estanterías.

- Ya veo... ¿Puedo preguntar por que hicisteis semejante estupidez? - preguntó el rubio enfadado a los dos pequeños.

- Señor Wheeler fue idea mía, no de Kari. No se enfade con ella...

- No, Mamoru, tú no me obligaste a ir contigo así que también es mi culpa - dijo la pequeña.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró una mujer un tanto regordeta de cabello negro liso y cara de verdadero cabreo.

- Buenos días - dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pequeño Mamoru, el cual se encogió en su asiento - ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando?

- Mamá yo...

- Ni mamá ni nada - le interrumpió la recién llegada -. Es la segunda vez que me llama el director en lo que va de curso por tus trastadas... Por todos los santos ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Eres un inconsciente... Ya veras cuando se lo diga a tu padre - Mamoru simplemente aguantaba el chaparrón con la cabeza gacha.

- Señora Takagi - llamó la profesora Fumiya intentando aplacar el genio de la mujer - no se altere tanto. Los niños están bien...

- Por esta vez... - dijo aun de mal humor. Después se giró hacia los hombres de traje negro y dijo con una reverencia - Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo - los dos hombres se limitaron a devolver la reverencia sin decir nada -. Y tu jovencito desfilando delante de mí...

- Sí mamá... - dijo el pequeño mientras salía del despacho con su muy enfadada madre .

- Nosotros también nos vamos, siento las molestias - dijo el rubio con una reverencia hacia el profesorado. Tras esto salieron del despacho.

- Nosotros volvemos a nuestros puestos señor - dijo Jin y él y su compañero se fueron.

- ¿Sabe señor Wheele? - dijo la señora Takagi una vez se quedaron solos - En un principio no me hacía mucha gracia que sus guardaespaldas estuvieran rondando el colegio, pero he de admitir que ahora los agradezco.

- Lo sé... Y por cierto - dijo fijándose en los niños - ¿Por qué demonios hicisteis semejante tontería? - los pequeños intercambiaron una mirada y dijeron a la vez.

- Nos acogemos a la 5º enmienda - Joey agachó la cabeza para que no vieran la sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? - replicó la señora Takagi poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Se la oí a papá el otro día, cuando volvió tan enfadado de ese juicio - dijo Mamoru.

- Y yo a tío Mokuba cuando Seto le pilló llegando a las siete de la mañana la última vez - argumentó Kari.

- Sois imposibles - suspiró la señora Takagi ofuscada.

- ¡Mamá! - los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y vieron a parecer a una niña de unos diez u once años con el cabello tan negro como Mamoru - ¿Entonces era cierto que aceptasteis el desafío? - preguntó entre asombrada y orgullosa de los pequeños, los cuales parecían estar a punto de gritarle que cerrara la boca.

- ¿Qué desafío es ese Momoko? - inquirió Joey.

- Según he oído, unos niños de sexto retaron a los de primero ha hacer una prueba de valor. Bajar hasta las calderas sin que los pillara el celador, coger una de las linternas de emergencias y regresar.

- Bocazas... - le espetó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo también te quiero hermanito - dijo con voz cándida la niña.

- En llegar a casa hablaremos de esto -le aseguró la señora Takagi a su retoño -. En fin, que pase un buen día señor Wheeler.

- Lo mismo digo - contestó el rubio viendo como se alejaban.

- Hasta mañana Kari - se despidió el niño.

- Hasta mañana Mamoru - contestó la rubia, luego clavó los ojos en su padre como aguardando su sentencia. Pero estos se desviaron al percatarse de algo - ¿Quién es ella?

Joey se volvió un tanto descolocado con la pregunta pero comprendió al ver a May, se había olvidado por completo de ella.

- Eh... Ella es May Valentaine, una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo. Trabaja en el estudio de al lado del mío como modelo.

- ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, me llamo Hikari Wheeler, pero puedes llamarme Kari - dijo la pequeña con toda la alegría que la caracterizaba.

- Wheeler... - repitió May mirando al rubio con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa - Me parece que tienes mucho que contarme ¿no tigre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaiba cerró el archivo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás consiguiendo un crujido por parte de su adolorido cuello. Cuando demonios acabaría aquello... era interminable. Se levantó y se acercó hacía la mesita baja en la que su secretaria le había dejado una taza de café... que en aquellos momentos estaba totalmente helado.

La llamó por el interfono y le pidió que le trajera otra taza. En menos de 3 segundos la tenía allí con una humeante taza de café y unos sándwich.

- Gracias Hana - dijo distraídamente frotándose los ojos. La muchacha sonrió para si. El jefe debía estar muy cansado para mostrarse así ante ella. Entonces recordó algo y armándose de valor empezó a hablar.

- Jin y Votca pasaron un informe hace un rato - dijo despacio. Seto dejó el café sobre la mesa sin siquiera probarlo y la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

- Me ordenó que no le molestara por nada - dijo ella intentando no temblar demasiado (y casi consiguiéndolo). En los años que llevaba como secretaria del CEO había podido apreciar los cambios que sufría su carácter. Ya no era tan frío, agresivo y déspota como cuando lo conoció, era más controlado, pero ese carácter de demonio no desaparecería nunca. Y cuando salía a flote...

Seto la despidió con un gruñido y rápidamente se puso en contacto con los guardaespaldas que cuidaban de su pequeña cachorro. Los había puesto a cuidarla, poco después de aquel maldito secuestro. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por otro susto semejante. También había intentado ponerle guardaespaldas a Joey, pero este se había tomado tan mal la proposición que había desistido.

Apenas un toque y le cogieron el teléfono.

- Diga Señor Kaiba.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó directamente.

- No se preocupe, ya está todo solucionado. Un pequeño incidente en el colegio esta mañana. El señor Wheeler se hizo cargo...

- ¿Por qué no avisasteis antes?

- El señor Wheeler dijo que no era necesario... - dijo un tanto incómodo ante la molestia de su jefe. Rápidamente explicó las peripecias de Kari y Mamoru en el sótano del colegio y como los habían "rescatado" y levado a dirección.

- Tsk... sigan en sus puestos - y sin más colgó.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y se frotó los ojos. Joey era un terco... y tonto por pensar que no se enteraría de esto. Ese maldito mocoso... por su cabeza no cruzaba idea buena. No entendía como Joey le permitía a Kari acercarse a aquel demonio... En fin, ya aclararía las cosas en llegar a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- En resumen... te sacaste el titulo de gráficas, viajaste por medio mundo, tuviste una hija y te emparejaste con nada más y nada menos que con el codiciado Seto Kaiba... han sido unos años bien vividos.

- Dicho así en vez de 6 años parecen 60 - sonrió el rubio mientras sorbía su café. Acurrufó la nariz y le puso otro sobre de azúcar -, pero si, es un resumen bastante exacto de mi vida.

Ambos rubios se encontraban en una cafetería almorzando. May había escuchado atentamente el relato del chico con mucho interés. Y ella que pensaba que tenía mucho que contar. Kari no había durado mucho rato sentada tras terminar de comer y se había ido derecha a las maquinas de juegos del local.

- Kari, fíjate en las luces rojas - le dijo Joey a su hija mientras la pequeña se dedicaba a golpear con un mazo de goma a los marcianitos que asomaban la cabeza de su cráter.

- ¡Siii! - canturreó acertando de lleno al siguiente extraterrestre.

- Lo que sigo sin comprender es como acabaste con Kaiba... - dijo la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la niña - Se que a ti te gustaba, pero no imaginé que fuera reciproco...

- Pues lo era - sonrió Joey -, pero Seto es un verdadero maestro en lo que a ocultar sentimientos se refiere.

- ¿No dijo nada con respecto a Kari?

- Fue por ella que nos reencontramos... y de todas formas ¿Que iba a decir?

May sonrió, ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que en realidad habitaba en el corazón del rubio por cierto empresario. No le importó no ser ella la persona que hacía brillar con emoción aquellos ojos castaños, pero temía que el corazón de Joey se rompiera. Por suerte y a juzgar por lo que tenía delante, sus temores no se habían hecho realidad.

- ¡Papá¡Papá! - llamó Kari mientras se acercaba corriendo con un gran panda de peluche en brazos - ¡Mira que me han dado a cambio de los puntos!

- ¿Pero cuantos puntos has conseguido? - dijo Joey más que sorprendido. En aquel lugar daban premios según el número de puntos que obtenías en los juegos, aunque solían ser bastante roñosos, todo hay que decirlo...

- mmmh... había un 5 y siete ceros... ¿Cómo se lee eso? - preguntó la pequeña que aun se liaba con las cifras largas.

- ¿Cincuenta millones? - preguntó Joey con una ceja arqueada.

- Pues eso... ¡A que es bonito! - sonrió la pequeña achuchando el peluche.

- Definitivamente es idéntica a ti - río May -, hasta tiene tu suerte.

- Eso también lo dice Seto - contestó la pequeña estirando la mano para poder coger el zumo que le quedaba - ¿Cenará con nosotros esta noche?

- No lo sé. Ya sabes que tiene mucho trabajo - dijo Joey sentándola en su regazo. Aunque para May no pasó inadvertida la leve sombra en sus ojos.

- Recuerdo que aun en el instituto siempre estaba pegado a su ordenador trabajando.

- En eso es igual ahora - aseguró Joey.

- Y también lo que se enfadaba cuando lo interrumpían... sobre todo si era alguien de la cuadrilla - los dos adultos rieron, pero Kari frunció el ceño.

- Papá ¿Estáis enfadados Seto y tú porque le interrumpiste?

- ¿Estáis enfadados? - preguntó May alzando una ceja. Antes de que Joey pudiera negras Kari saltó.

- Sí, ni siquiera se hablan... y papá duerme en su estudio...

- ¡Kari! - saltó Joey más que colorado - no necesita tantos detalles...

- Ah, pero ya sabes que adoro los detalles - dijo May con sonrisa inocente (o al menos esa era su intención) -. Por cierto has dicho que Tristán trabaja en la comisaría de aquí ¿cierto?

- Sí, lo trasladaron de Osaka hace seis meses...

- Y Yugi y Yami también están en la ciudad...

- ¿En que estás pensando May? - preguntó Joey con sospecha.

La rubia se limitó a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto Kaiba bajó de la limusina y fue hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. Por primera vez desde que aquella locura había comenzado, había conseguido terminar antes de la hora de cenar. Hoy por fin podría pasar una tranquila velada con su hermano y sus cachorros. Y con algo de suerte, podría hacer las paces con su rubio.

El mayordomo le abrió y tras una reverencia cogió su abrigo y su cartera para guardarlos. No necesitó preguntar por el resto de los habitantes de la casa. La escandalosa risa de Kari le indicaba que estaban en la sala.

Se acercó hasta allí y los vio sentados en la alfombra, entre ellos la versión junior del juego de dados Monstruos del Calabozo.

- ¡Te gané, te gané, te gané! - canturreaba la niña mientras en el tablero una pequeña figurilla en forma de bailarina daba vueltas mientras los monstruos de Mokuba estaban volcados.

- Me he dejado ganar - saltó Mokuba enfurruñado.

- ¡Ja! Y yo me lo creo... - sonrió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos con pose orgullosa al más puro estilo Kaiba.

- Venga no seas tan cruel con tu tío - dijo Mokuba.

- Pues no tengas tan mal perder... - dijo Seto que había observado la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Setoooo! - gritó la pequeña lanzándose en sus brazos - Creía que no vendrías a cenar.

- Conseguí un hueco - le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Y tu padre?

- Se fue de reunión de ladrilla - dijo sencillamente. Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

- Reunión de cuadrilla - corrigió Mokuba volviendo a cerrar los monstruos en sus dados.

- Creía que solo lo hacían a principios de mes - dijo Seto aflojándose la corbata y sentándose en el sofá.

Yugi insistía en reunir a la vieja pandilla al menos una vez al mes. Bueno a casi toda, porque Tea se había ido al extranjero de manera definitiva por su carrera de bailarina, Duke estaba de aquí para allá dividido entre su empresa y sus amantes, Tristán estaba atado por su cambiante horario de policía, Serenity se pasaba la mayor parte del año en Italia con su novio y de Bakura y Marik hacía siglos que no sabía nada. Muchas veces las reuniones se conformaban por Yugi, Yami, Joey y Mokuba. A veces él se unía a las reuniones, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Pero es que tenían que celebrar - explicó la niña volviendo a mezclar los dados para volver a jugar.

- ¿Celebrar?

- Sí, una amiga de papá está en la ciudad por un mes y quería saludar a todos. Es una chica muy guapa y simpática - sonrió cándidamente sin saber lo que esa frase causaría en el CEO.

El CEO miró a su hermano menor directamente como pidiendo (más bien exigiendo) una explicación. Mokuba se limitó a decir distraídamente.

- Tú también la conoces ¿o ya no recuerdas a May Valentaine? - el fulgor asesino en los ojos del mayor le indicó que si la recordaba.

- ¿Qué hace en Dominó? - preguntó intentando no sonar molesto y casi lográndolo.

- Trabaja de modelo para la misma editorial que papá.

- ¿Joey fotografía modelos ahora? - dijo con mirada sombría.

- No, a May le hacen las fotos en el estudio de al lado... ¿Otra partida tío Mokuba?

- Llevamos toda la tarde jugando a esto ¿no podemos cambiar de juego?

- No, tengo que practicar o nunca podré ganar a Mamoru - dijo con mirada decidida. Eso hizo reaccionar a Seto.

- Por cierto Kari ¿Que es eso de que ahora te dedicas a deambular por el sótano del colegio con Mamoru?

La niña se limitó a reír nerviosamente como lo hacía Joey cuando le pillaban en alguna trastada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente semana no fue muy buena para el CEO. La compañía estadounidense seguía dando la lata poniendo trabas en el proceso legal ahora que empezaba a quedar clara la inocencia de Kaiba Corp. en todo el asunto. Y por otro lado estaba aquella rubia que parecía acaparar todo el tiempo libre de su cachorro.

Con la excusa de que solo estaría un par de semanas más en la ciudad, conseguía que Joey y el resto de la cuadrilla (aunque principalmente el rubio) pasara tiempo con ella. Además de que muchas veces se llevaban a Kari al parque o a tomar un helado, con lo cual la pequeña enseguida le tomó cariño a la rubia.

Seto sabía todo esto por sus guardaespaldas. Cada informe que le pasaban era como un puñal en su corazón ¿Qué demonios pretendía aquella ahora? Sabía de sobras que Joey estaba con él, que era SUYO y nunca permitiría que nadie se lo quitara. Los celos lo carcomían por dentro, consumiéndole el alma lentamente. La situación se volvía insostenible. Su cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas a lo mismo, hasta tal punto que pensaba que se volvería loco.

Un sábado por la mañana por fin consiguió lo que quería: la empresa estadounidense retiró los cargos y Kaiba Corp. se vio libre de culpas jurídicas.

Rápidamente llamó al móvil de Joey con la intención de quedar para comer y celebrar la victoria con sus cachorros, pero este estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Después llamó a la mansión, siendo sábado de seguro se abrían levantado tarde...

Pero no. La sirvienta que atendió el teléfono le dijo que Joey y Kari habían salido y que Mokuba, tras recibir una llamada de Umi, había regresado a su piso.  
Aquello plantó una sospecha en su mente ¿podría ser que...?

Pulsó el número directo de los guardaespaldas de Kari.

- ¿Sí señor?

- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

- En el parque central de Dominó, en los columpios. La señora Takagi y sus hijos también están...

- ¿Y Valentaine? - le interrumpió.

- También señor - contestó la voz de Jin intentando no sonar nervioso.

Kaiba estrelló (literalmente) el auricular del teléfono y tras coger su gabardina salió de Kaiba Corp con rumbo fijo.

Su paciencia se había acabado por completo, ahora conocería Valentaine toda la furia de Seto Kaiba.

Aparcó el coche y atravesó el enrejado que separaba la zona infantil de la calle. Había bastante gente, la mayoría padres y madres que pasaban la mañana del sábado con sus hijos en el parque. Los niños corrían arriba y debajo de los columpios toboganes y demás bajo la atenta supervisión de sus progenitores, que permanecían sentados en las bancas cercanas.

No tardó mucho en ver a Kari y a Mamoru en lo alto del castillo de barrotes. Un poco más abajo estaba la hermana mayor del niño animándolos para ver quien llegaba antes a la torre más alta. La ganadora de la escalada fue Kari y una vez en lo alto agitó un brazo saludando.

- ¡Papá mírame!

Seto siguió la dirección en la que saludaba su ahijada y no tardó en divisar a su rubio padre sentado en una de las mesas de pícnic... con May... Aquella estampa se le antojó demasiado bucólica: el papá, la mamá y la nena en el parque...

Algo se revolvió con violencia en su interior y sin poderlo (ni quererlo) evitar, fue directo hacia la pareja, dispuesto a dejar las cosas bien claras de una vez.

- ¡Vaya! Mira quien está aquí - exclamó Valentaine al verlo acercarse. Joey se giró y lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí Seto en vez de estar en la empresa?

- Parecéis muy entretenidos... - siseó Seto destilando veneno por cada poro de su piel. Joey enseguida sintió las señales de peligro, pero antes de poder hacer nada May le cogió una mano pidiéndole que no hiciera nada. Ese gestó aumentó el grado de celos en el empresario ¿Quien se creía que era para tocar a SU cachorro!

- Algo así - dijo May con una sonrisa un tanto... malvada mientras rodeaba los hombros de Joey con un brazo. Eso fue lo que hizo explotar a Kaiba.

- Valentaine por tu propio bien, más te vale soltarlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - dijo con su habitual tono coqueto sacando aun más de quicio al CEO.

- En primer lugar quítale las manos de encima y en segundo no te quiero volver a ver a más de cuatro kilómetros suyo. No tienes ningún derecho ¡Yo soy su pareja, métetelo en la cabeza de una maldita vez! Y no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Y mucho menos tú.

- Eres un maldito engreído - le escupió May con el ceño fruncido -. Lo único que te interesa es que no te quiten algo que es de "tu propiedad", eso no es amor...

- ¡Te equivocas¡Quiero a Joey con toda mi alma y corazón! Lo necesito como al aire que respiro y no dudaré en hacer lo que sea para que nadie lo aleje de mi lado - se quedó callado con la respiración entrecortada y entonces recapacitó ¿En verdad había dicho todo eso en voz alta...?

Joey miró a Seto sorprendido, aquellas palabras lo habían pillado totalmente por sorpresa, aun así sonrió y abrazó a su querido moreno para regalarle un beso. En ese momento se acercaron corriendo los niños con Kari en cabeza.

- ¡Lo conseguiste May¡Han hecho las paces! - exclamó Kari abrazando a la rubia.

- Te lo había prometido ¿no? - contestó esta guiñándole un ojo.

Kaiba se las quedó mirando un momento mientras Joey se volvía a mirarlas.

- ¿Cómo que lo prometiste? - preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Es largo de contar y no tengo tiempo - dijo la rubia tranquilamente cogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta -. En fin me he divertido mucho, pero tengo que irme ya ¡Chao! (corazoncito)

Y a paso rápido se alejó, la mirada de Kaiba no presagiaba nada bueno.

+ FlashBack/end +

Dejó caer la postal sobre la mesa y sonrió. Kari le había contado con todo lujo de detalle aquella rubia loca, que estaban peleados y entre ambas decidieron solucionarlo ¿Y que mejor forma que matándolo de celos?... ¿De donde sacarían semejante idea de bombero? Bueno tampoco podía quejarse, gracias a aquello habían hecho las paces.

Salió de la cocina esperando ver a Kari esperándolo en la puerta principal, pero no estaba allí. Escuchó su voz en el despacho y se acercó.

- Si ya está lloviendo - decía mientras hablaba por teléfono - ¿Qué si tengo...? Sí, pero ¿para que las quieres Mamoru? - sus ojos relampaguearon con emoción - ¡Por supuesto! Descuida yo los llevo ¡Hasta luego!

Y colgó el teléfono casi brincando de felicidad, aunque esta se esfumó cuando se encontró ante la fría e interrogadora mirada de Seto.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos? - preguntó alzando una ceja. Kari tosió y disimuladamente fue saliendo del despacho.

- Eso es Top Secret... ¡Venga que llegaremos tarde! - dijo saliendo disparada hacia el coche.

Kaiba la siguió completamente dispuesto a descubrir que retorcida idea se le había ocurrido a aquel mequetrefe ahora.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí estoy ¡temed! Muajajajajaa... ;P

Os preguntareis ¿para que narices ha puesto a la rubia esta aquí dando la lata? Simple, para atormentar a Seto XD y además así se despejamos dudas: May NO es la madre de Kari.

Además no todo iban a ser flores en esta historia ¡Oh, no! Mi vena malvada empieza despertar, preparaos para sufrir jejejejee...

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios: Katrinna Le Fay, Miguel, BaLucita, kai250, BlackLady-AoD, Kida Luna y Rex

Ja ne! 


	7. Cap 7

Cachorros.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 7

Seto estaba tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador del despacho de la mansión. Un par de hojas más y habría terminado y por fin tendría todo el fin de semana libre. Hacía siglos que no se tomaba un fin de semana libre, pero teniendo en cuenta la ocasión no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Joey regresaría de su viaje a Hokkaido al día siguiente. Llevaban una semana entera sin verse y había que recuperar el tiempo perdido (aunque antes de su partida ya se habían desfogado).

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces.

- ¿Si?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. La puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro de Kari.

- Hana dice que en quince minutos a comer - anunció.

- Enseguida voy.

Kari entró en el despacho y fue hasta el escritorio del CEO, apoyó los brazos en la superficie de la mesa mirando la pantalla. Le fascinaba ver como iban apareciendo las letras una detrás de otra.

Seto sonrió al verla tan interesada en algo que ni siquiera sabía que significaba. Después de unos minutos más Seto guardó el documento y se dispuso a apagar el ordenador.

- ¡Yo lo hago¡Yo lo hago! - pidió Kari al ver aparecer el icono de "apagar".

Seto le cedió el ratón y la pequeña lo cogió muy emocionada. Con algo de dificultad consiguió guiar la flecha hasta el icono y tras un par de intentos fallidos acertó.

Era curioso que viviendo con un par de fanáticos de la informática como lo eran los hermanos Kaiba, Kari apenas supiera hacer un solitario. Pero la razón era simple: Para usar un ordenador hay que estar mucho rato delante de él... sentado... sin moverse... y Kari como buena hija de su padre, era incapaz de estar el suficiente tiempo quieta delante de uno para aprender algo de aquellos chismes.

Los dos salieron del despacho y fueron a la cocina. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se usaba el enorme comedor de la casa, además y como decía Joey: comer en la cocina es más familiar y hogareño.

Al entrar encontraron a Hana acabando de poner la mesa. Les sonrió cuando se sentaron.

- La comida estará enseguida.

- ¡Si! - dijo alegremente Kari. Seto se fijó en que sus ojos se dirigían hacia el horno en donde algo se estaba horneando.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó imaginando la respuesta.

- Bizcocho de chocolate - dijo Kari emocionada - como papá llega mañana... es para darle la bienvenida.

- Al menos esta vez la cocina no ha acabado cubierta de harina - dijo Seto. Hana sonrió disimuladamente mientras Kari sacaba la lengua enfadada.

- Aquello fue un accidente - se defendió la pequeña - ¿y a que hora llegará mañana?

- Por la mañana.

- ¿Pero no dijo a que hora exactamente?

- Pues... - empezó a decir el CEO.

- Nunca se sabe si los horarios se cumplirán, así que ¿para que dar una hora que puede ser errónea? - le cortó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina. Los dos se volvieron sorprendidos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar al recién llegado.

- ¡Hola! Bien venido a casa, papá - exclamó la pequeña mientras su padre la alzaba en volandas.

- ¡Vaya! estás más grande que la última vez ¿qué te dan de comer? - dijo Joey mientras la hacía dar vueltas en el aire y la pequeña reía. Volvió a dejarla en el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Le sonrió dulcemente - Hola Seto, ya he llegado.

- Bien venido a casa cachorro - dijo perdiéndose en la mirada del rubio muchacho al que hacía tanto tiempo le había entregado su corazón.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje¿Cómo es Hokkaido¿Has hecho muchas fotos?

- Una pregunta tras otra terremoto - le dijo con cariño revolviéndole la cabellera. La pequeña rió alegremente -. Además ¿por qué no eres sincera?

- Lo soy - dijo con voz cándida.

- Entonces pregúntame lo que tanto te interesa de una vez... - la pequeña solo sonrió con vergüenza, retorciéndose las manitas. Joey finalmente sonrió y le dijo - Te he traído un regalo y está en la maleta azul.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó muy entusiasmada y ante la afirmación de su progenitor, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su padre en la que de seguro encontraría las maletas y el preciado regalo.

Subió presurosa las escaleras hasta el piso superior y atravesó como una exhalación el pasillo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su padre, que quedaba justo al lado del de Seto, y a los pies de la cama encontró los bultos. Se arrodilló ante la susodicha maleta y la abrió. En su interior, junto con la ropa de su padre, encontró un paquete envuelto en un bonito papel de colores con su nombre escrito en una tarjeta.

- ¿A que esperas? - al darse la vuelta vio a su padre y a Seto en el umbral de la puerta observándola.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Arrancó el papel dejando los trozos esparcidos por el suelo enmoquetado, sin embargo solo descubrió otro papel diferente. Lo despedazó con nervios para encontrar... otro papel. Suspiró mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, pero este se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona, la que ponía cuando gastaba una broma. Se decidió y desprendió la capa de papel que parecía ser la última. Ahogó un grito al descubrir un suave muñeco de peluche en el interior del envoltorio. Era un precioso perrito completamente negro y peludito.

- ¡Kawaiii! - exclamó abrazando su nuevo juguete.

- Entonces te gusta ¿no? - preguntó Joey sonriendo.

- Me encanta. Muchas gracias - dijo dándole un abrazo a su padre.

Seto se limitaba a observar la tierna escena con el corazón lleno de gozo. Era feliz viéndolos sonreír, su dicha era contagiosa.

Aquella era su familia. Las personas a las que más quería. Por supuesto, también estaba su hermano, pero este ya era todo un hombre que había empezado a independizarse. Actualmente Mokuba estudiaba en la universidad y la última vez que había estado en casa, había ido acompañado por una joven que estudiaba ciencias. Una chica muy simpática y muy al gusto de Mokuba.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo a los ojos del CEO.

Después de comer, se sentaron en el salón ante la chimenea charlando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos días. Joey habló sobre su trabajo en Hokkaido. Seto escuchaba en silencio las aventuras de Joey en el norte del país.

Joey estaba reconocido como uno de los mejores fotógrafos de Japón y ahora su nombre empezaba a sonar también en el extranjero. Definitivamente el rubio había nacido para aquel trabajo, le encantaba viajar y ver cosas nuevas. Pero aquello también tenía un aspecto negativo: tener que separarse de su pequeña.

A veces si podía llevársela con él, pero no siempre era posible. Muchas veces tenía que separarse de ella por varios días o incluso semanas. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos, pero la extrañaba horrores. A ella y a Seto, que se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia en su vida desde hacia mucho ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente? No estaba seguro, nunca llegó a descubrir en que momento cruzó la línea que separaba el odio y la rivalidad del amor. Pero lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Ya es muy tarde - dijo Joey mirando el reloj. Este marcaba casi las doce de la noche.

- Mañana es sábado - argumentó la pequeña alzando su nuevo juguete en alto.

- Pero es casi media noche... - dijo con fingido tono lúgubre.

- No me dan miedo las brujas - contestó la chica con la misma mirada retadora de su padre.

- ¿Quién hablaba de brujas?

Y dicho esto se lanzó en un devastador ataque de cosquillas. Las escandalosas carcajadas resonaban en el salón. Al cabo de unos minutos...

- No... jaja... ya... me... jajaja... me rindo - dijo la pequeña.

- Pues a dormir - sentenció Joey arrodillándose en el suelo.

- Cuéntame una historia.

- Pero solo una...

- Vaaleee... - canturreó. Se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Buenas noches Seto.

- Hasta mañana Kari - se despidió el CEO.

- Iré en un momento - guiñó Joey coquetamente mientras salía de la habitación con su hija de la mano.

Los dos rubios subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de la pequeña. Después de que se pusiera el pijama y se metiera en la cama, Joey se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres oír?

- La historia del beso de hada - dijo señalándose el hombro izquierdo. En aquel punto, la pequeña tenía una diminuta marca de nacimiento en forma cereza sin rabito o de besito de hada como decía Joey.

- Vale - dijo Joey recostándose al lado de la pequeña en la cama -. Cuando naciste, todo el mundo decían que eras la niña más bonita que nunca hubieran visto. Tenías el pelo tan cortito y rubio que casi parecía transparente. Ya naciste con los ojos bien abiertos, para no perderte detalle del mundo. Casi no llorabas y no extrañabas que te cogieran en brazos. Una noche, la ventana se quedó abierta y una pequeña hada que pasaba por allí te vio. También pensó que eras preciosa y decidió darte un presente: un besito de hada. Como sabes las hadas son criaturas mágicas y en quien dejan su beso, dejan un conjuro.

- ¿Cual? - preguntó medio adormilada.

- Un conjuro de protección para que no les pase nada malo y tengan buena suerte. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos que esforzarnos y tener cuidado.

- Me gustan tus historias - murmuró con los ojos cerrados antes de dormirse.

Joey se levantó la tapó bien y le dio un beso en la frente. Observó una vez más la pequeña marca en forma de cereza en su hombro y salió del cuarto.

- Desde luego tienes imaginación - dijo una voz a su espalda mientras cerraba con cuidado.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo - repuso Joey volviéndose a mirarlo.

- No digo que sea malo, pero ¿no crees que ya es muy mayor para que siga creyendo en hadas y duendes?

- ¿También quieres que le diga que papá Noel no existe? - sugirió arqueando una ceja - Seto, solo tiene siete años. Deja que disfrute de la magia de creer en lo imposible - puso sus manos en su cintura y lo besó dulcemente -. Deja que ella sueñe lo que nosotros no pudimos...

Sonrió ante el comentario. Sabía a que se refería, pero su mente racional seguía resistiéndose a aceptar aquella idea por completo. Joey le sonrió con picardía y cogiéndole de la mano se lo llevó hacia su habitación.

La ropa fue quedando tirada por el camino desde la puerta hasta al cama en la que ambos amantes se dejaron envolver por la pasión y el reencuentro. Cayendo en las redes de aquel juego que tan bien conocían y que tantas veces habían compartido. Recorriendo las sendas invisibles de aquellos cuerpos que estaban gravadas a fuego en sus mentes. Desplegando toda la gama de sentimientos que ambos compartían y que hacían palpitar con fuerza aquel par de corazones enamorados.

Tiempo después, los dos descansaban uno en brazos del otro, con el sentimiento de plena satisfacción. Seto pasaba distraídamente los dedos por la espalda del rubio mientras este permanecía con la cabeza sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, pero sin estar dormido. Disfrutando la caricia.

Sus ojos azules vagaban por aquella espalda, fijándose en cada curva, en cada sombra, en cada cicatriz... llegó hasta una pequeña mancha en su omoplato y trazó un círculo invisible a su alrededor. Joey río.

- No hagas eso - murmuró divertido.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Me haces cosquillas - repuso.

- ¿Esto también es un beso de hada?

- Si lo fuera, no funciona muy bien - dijo con un pequeño toque sombrío.

- Y yo que pensaba que era un antojo... - repuso dándole un leve mordisco.

- En realidad lo es... creo recordar que mi madre dijo que fue una vez que quiso palomitas de maíz con miel a las cuatro y media de la mañana...

- Y la madre de Kari quería cerezas... - dijo lentamente observando la reacción de Joey. Pero este se limitó a quedarse callado unos minutos.

- Tal vez... - dijo al final separando la cabeza del cálido pecho de Seto y recostándose en la almohada de cara a él -. No hablemos de eso.

- Nunca lo hacemos - contestó y antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada, lo besó. Al separarse pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y cerró los ojos.

A los pocos minutos, la respiración acompasada de Joey le indicó al moreno que ya dormía. Al fin y al cabo había tenido una semana muy ajetreada, necesitaba descansar.

Le observó en silencio largo tiempo. Su cabello rubio caía desordenado sobre su frente, tan rebelde como siempre, como lo era él... acarició el puente de su nariz con un dedo. El rubio remugó algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo con el rostro escondido en la almohada. Kaiba volvió a mirar aquel antojo en forma de palomita de maíz.

Se puso boca arriba y suspiró. Joey nunca hablaba de la madre de la pequeña. Nunca se había visto forzado a darle explicaciones a Kari, porque la niña no preguntaba por ella. Era curioso que no lo hubiera hecho todavía... tal vez cuando fuera más mayor se preguntaría por que ella no tenía mamá... y también por que su papá vivía con otro hombre. No serían preguntas fáciles de responder, pero tarde o temprano habría que hacerlo. "Cuanto más tarde mejor" solía decir Joey cuando se lo comentaba. Pero las cosas no eran así de simples...

Bostezó, los ojos ya se le hacían pesados. Tal vez cuando Kari preguntara, él podría enterarse por fin de su misteriosa maternidad. Sonrió con algo de sorna, por lo general era la paternidad lo que se desconocía o dudaba...

Y con estos pensamientos rodando por su mente, se quedó dormido a la vez que Joey se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba.

Algún día lo sabría.

CONTINUARÁ...

Para quienes preguntaban por él ¡Aquí está Joey! (Qú--------?) XD por fin regresó de su viaje para encontrarse con sus amores, tierno ¿ne? ;3

Aunque tengo que hacer una advertencia, a partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner seria. Esto era algo que tenía planteado desde el principio, solo espero que no os decepcione el rumbo que va a tomar la historia.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de: Eiri Saiyuki, Katrinna Le Fay, Ms. Fronkonsteen, Miguel, Rei Dark Angel, Kida Luna y Rex

Ja ne! 


	8. Cap 8

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 8

El cálido sol de verano brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, ligeras nubes se mecían perezosamente al ritmo impuesto por la fresca brisa marina.

En aquella pequeña cala de arena blanca, había una elegante y moderna casa de madera blanca con el tejado verde y un gran porche encarado al mar. Ante ella un grupo de niños jugaba alegremente. Formaban un corro en torno a una niña que llevaba los ojos vendados. Le dieron tres vueltas sobre si misma y luego la soltaron. La chiquilla estiraba los brazos intentando atrapar a alguno. Los otros niños se limitaban a reír intentando no hacer mucho ruido mientras giraban a su alrededor. Finalmente cogió a un chico por la camisa y el corro dejó de girar. Todos observaban, para ver si era capaz de identificar a su compañero.

El chico se quitó las gafas, para que no le reconociera tan fácilmente. Palpó su cara, más bien fina, la nariz algo respingona, las cejas finas. No llevaba flequillo y su cabello era corto y erizado. Bajó hasta sus orejas y notó que la derecha era ligeramente puntiaguda en la parte de arriba.

- Eres Mamoru - dijo finalmente la chica.

- ¡Acertaste! - corearon todos.

- Ahora tu haces de gallinita ciega - dijo la chica quitándose la venda y cediéndosela a su mejor amigo.

- Vale... - dijo algo desanimado. No le gustaba esa parte del juego.

- ¡Chicos, a comer! - llamó una voz desde la casa. Todos los niños corrieron hacia ella riendo.

- Te has librado ¿eh? - dijo con picardía la chica, sabía lo mucho que Mamoru odiaba ser la gallinita.

- Pues sí - contestó sin ocultar su alegría -. Ah, espera que me ate la zapatilla...

Llegaron después de todos al porche y entraron al comedor por la gran puerta acristalada. Un gran "PUM" estalló nada más entrar y les cayeron encima serpentinas y confeti de colores. Todos corearon a la vez.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kari!

La chica sonrió y miró a su alrededor. La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de cosos ricas: papas, ganchitos, cacahuetes, montaditos y refrescos de todo tipo, gominolas con formas diferentes, caramelos... y todo cuanto se puede encontrar en una mesa la tarde de un cumpleaños. Al fondo del comedor había una pancarta que rezaba "¡FELIZ 12º CUMPLEAÑOS, KARI!" y a un lado había un mini dragón blanco y en el otro un mini dragón negro dibujados.

La niña sintió algo en su cabeza y al girarse vio a su padre poniéndole una corona de papel plateado en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece peque? - le preguntó el hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Es genial! Gracias papá - y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegro ¡Venga! - dijo refiriéndose a todos - Nada de vergüenza, quiero ver los platos limpios.

Los chicos obedecieron y empezaron a devorar la comida que tenían delante. Kari y Mamoru se sentaron entre una chica de cabello violeta y otra castaña. Joey los observaba sin perder la sonrisa. Había sido una buena idea celebrar el cumpleaños en la casa de la playa. Así los niños podían correr y jugar a sus anchas sin molestar a nadie. Habían llegado a media mañana y hasta el mediodía habían estado nadando en el mar, mientras él y Hana preparaban la comida. Después habían hecho un gincana por la casa, por parejas habían ido resolviendo los acertijos y encontrando las pistas, el primero en resolver todos los enigmas se había llevado una gran bolsa de chuchurías con todo tipo de juguetes: muñequitos en miniatura de los monstruos del juego de duelo, gafas de ojos saltones, pegatinas, matasuegras, etc. Para los demás habían bolsas más pequeñas pero igualmente bien surtidas. Después, cuando el sol ya no picaba tanto, habían vuelto a la playa a jugar hasta la hora de merendar.

Joey se había divertido tanto como ellos. Lo había organizado todo con la ayuda de Mokuba el día anterior y no sabía que había sido más divertido, si prepararlo o ver a los niños resolviéndolo.

Miró con disimulo el reloj de la pared y frunció el ceño ya casi era al hora ¿Dónde se había metido?

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Kari al ver al expresión seria en el rostro de su padre.

- Nada - dijo sonriéndole - ¡Hey! voy a sacar unas fotos más ¿vale?

- ¡Si! - corearon todo mientras se levantaban e iban a colocarse al lado de Kari.

Joey sacó su cámara y enfocó a la cuadrilla. Todos eran compañeros de Kari desde primaria e incluso algunos desde preescolar y ahora todos iban a empezar la secundaria baja. Eran buenos chicos, algunos más revoltosos que otros, como era el caso de Mamoru, pero así son los niños. Sonrió para si mismo al ver como su hija pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga Chiho y Mamuro, el chico se había sonrojado ligeramente.

- ¡Venga decid todos: Whisky!

- ¡Whisky! - corearon mientras se disparaba el flash.

- ¿No son muy pequeños para beber alcohol? - dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos los niños se volvieron a mirar y vieron a un joven de unos 25 años cargado con un gran paquete en papel de colores.

- ¡Tío Mokuba! - saludó Kari con una gran sonrisa mientras iba hacia él y lo abrazaba - Ya pensaba que no te vería hoy.

- Te dije que vendría en cuanto resolviera ese problema ¿no?

- ¿Ha venido contigo? - preguntó Joey en voz baja mientras Kari llevaba el paquete a una mesa en la que estaban los demás regalos. Todos comentaban lo grande que era y que podía ser.

- Si, está en la cocina con Hana - respondió el moreno, mientras se hacía bien la coleta en la que llevaba recogida su larga melena azabache.

- Voy a ver - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta -. Te dejo encargado. Que no abran aun los regalos.

- Vale - dijo Mokuba atrayendo la atención de todos, para que dejaran los paquetes.

Joey caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina y entró. Dentro vio a la amable cocinera dejando sobre la banca platos y cucharas. Sonrió al ver al rubio, pero este le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada. Se acercó despacio al otro individuo que había en el lugar, un hombre alto, de porte regio y cabellera castaña pulcramente peinada y le susurró al oído.

- Llegas tarde - el moreno dio un pequeño respingo seguido de un escalofrío.

- Había mucho tráfico - contestó volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos. Joey se perdió en aquella mirada del color de los más puros zafiros y ni se dio cuenta en que momento el moreno se le acercó tanto para besarlo. Al separarse Joey sonrió y miró detrás del más alto.

- ¿Lo has traído?

- Si no, no estaría aquí - dijo el moreno destapando la caja de pastelería que tenía sobre la banca de la cocina. Dentro había una gran tarta de cumpleaños de chocolate y nata, finamente decorada.

- Preciosa - dijo Joey con admiración, la pastelería Tirol, era la mejor de toda la región, si no de todo el país.

Hana puso la tarta en una bandeja y le puso las velas con forma de 12. Joey la cogió con cuidado y Seto le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Hana iba cerrando la comitiva con los platos y cubiertos. Seto se asomó al comedor y vio como Mokuba entretenía a los niños con un truco de manos y una baraja de cartas. Al ver al mayor, le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. Seto apagó las luces, los niños se volvieron sorprendidos y Joey entró con el pastel cantando cumpleaños feliz. Todos se unieron al coro mientras Joey dejaba la tarta sobre la mesa ante Kari. Se apresuró a coger su cámara y sacar algunas fotos. Al acabar la canción Kari sopló con los ojos cerrados mientras todos aplaudían.

- ¿Qué has pedido? - preguntó una niña que llevaba coletas.

- Eso no se dice Chise - le recordó un chico de cabellos verdosos.

- Vale, vale.

Hana empezó a cortar el pastel, después de que Joey sacara una foto en la que se veía a Kari dando el primer corte y después a todos los niños con nata en la punta de la nariz. Todos reían, bromeaban y parloteaban. Joey seguía sacando fotos, entre bocado y bocado a su trozo de pastel. Entonces vio como Kari se frotaba los ojos con insistencia.

- ¿Te vuelve a doler? - preguntó apartándole las manos de la cara y examinando el inflamado ojo.

- Solo un poco.

- El lunes volveremos a ir al médico.

- No, al médico no. No me gusta...

- Pero tenemos que descubrir que provoca esas migrañas - insistió Joey con tono serio.

- Bueno... pero como me pongan gafas me enfado contigo - le advirtió.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo las gafas? - dijo Mamoru con la cara sucia de chocolate y el ceño fruncido - Yo las llevo desde hace cuatro años y no se me han comido los ojos ni nada.

- Pero a ti te quedan bien, estás guapo con ellas - dijo Kari con sinceridad e inocencia, Mamoru se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello -, yo una vez me probé las de Seto y no me quedaban nada bien.

- Pero hay muchas clases de gafas - intervino Atsume en la conversación -. Mi madre trabaja en una óptica y dice que para que las gafas te sienten bien, tienes que tener en cuenta la forma de tu cara.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó Kari interesada - ¿Y que forma tiene mi cara?

- Es redondeada...

- ¿Y la mía? - dijo otra chica entusiasmada. Atsume estuvo el resto de la tarde diciendo que tipo de gafas les sentarían mejor a cada uno.

Ya eran casi las ocho cuando los niños se subieron en la camioneta, que Joey conducía para volver a casa.

- ¡Adiós Kari! - decían saludando por la ventanilla.

- Nos veremos el lunes en el cole.

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Adiós chicos, gracias por venir! - se despidió ella desde la puerta saludando con la mano.

En cuanto la furgoneta desapareció por la carretera, Kari entró en la casa tarareando alegremente. Al llegar al salón encontró a Hana y a Mokuba recogiendo. Se acercó y fue metiendo en la bolsa de basura los restos de bocadillos mordisqueados y los envoltorios de los regalos. Miró de reojo la mesa que había junto a la pared con todos sus regalos ya desenvueltos. Había un montón de cosas. Libros, juegos de mesa, cajas de pinturas y cuadernos, peluches, ropa, un despertador con forma de sol, una colcha de cama con un precioso estampado de lunas, soles y estrellas (Kari adoraba ese estampado)... y una preciosa pulsera de plata de parte de Mamoru.

Aun la llevaba puesta. La miró con una sonrisa. Aquel era el primer regalo de persona mayor que le hacían. Era finita y los eslabones tenían entrelazados estrellitas y lunas. Seguramente la había escogido con la ayuda de su hermana mayor Momoko, ella tenía muy buen gusto para estas cosas. Aunque no pudo evitar acentuar su sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se había sonrojado cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de gracias. Eso la tenía mosqueada. De un tiempo a esta parte, Mamoru se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa que le dijera... ¿por qué sería?

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó alguien a su espalda. Al volverse se encontró con Seto.

- Nada - dijo echándole una última mirada a su pulsera. Al volver a mirar al CEO vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y recordó que él también hacia eso muy a menudo últimamente - ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Y por qué pones esa cara de enfado? - insistió.

- No estoy enfadado.

- Está celoso - dijo Mokuba mientras cerraba la bolsa de basura.

- ¿De que? - preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

- De que empieces a mirar a otros hombres - rió burlonamente el menor de los Kaiba. Seto le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué hombres? Solo estabais vosotros dos y papá en la fiesta - dijo confundida.

- No le hagas caso a Mokuba. Hoy tiene la vena bromista hinchada - dijo mirando a su hermano con el cejo fruncido, este se limitó a sonreír. Kari rió ante el intercambio de miradas. Pero de pronto todo se puso borroso y las piernas le fallaron quedando sentada en el suelo.

- ¡Kari! - llamaron los dos hermanos al verla caer a plomo en el suelo.

- Estoy bien - musitó, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados y no parecía tener muy claro con quien hablaba.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? - preguntó Mokuba. La pequeña lo intentó, pero no pudo. Seto la cogió en brazos y la sentó en el sofá de la sala contigua. Hana que había ido a la cocina regresó con un baso de agua y se lo dio a la niña.

- Ya estoy mejor - dijo la niña.

- Es la segunda vez en un mes - dijo Seto terriblemente serio. La preocupación empezaba a ser demasiada.

- Papá dijo que iríamos al médico el lunes - informó Kari, recostándose en el sofá. Se sentía tan cansada.

Cuando Joey regresó, después de haber dejado a todos los niños en sus casas, se encontró con que Kari ya estaba acostada desde hacia rato. Seto le contó que había vuelto a desvanecerse.

Joey entró a la habitación de la pequeña y se la quedó mirando mientras dormía. Algo iba mal, lo sabía. Siempre había sido muy intuitivo y casi siempre acertaba (para bien o para mal). Aunque deseaba equivocarse en esos momentos.

Le dio un beso en la frente y le retiró el cabello de la cara. Lo tenía bastante largo, por debajo de los hombros, liso y suave como el suyo. Había crecido sana y fuerte, era activa, simpática, amigable y un poco alocada. Desbordaba energía, pero... ¿Qué causaba aquellos repentinos malestares?

Era la tercera vez que ocurría, la primera, había sido durante una clase de gimnasia. La profesora había pensado que se trataba de una bajada de tensión y ya no le dio más importancia. La segunda había sido un día que fueron a ver a Seto en la oficina. La pareja estaba hablando mientras Kari fisgoneaba una de las maquetas de los nuevos diseños de juegos que habían en la sala y cayó al suelo redonda.

No sabía que le estaba pasando a su pequeña, pero no pararía hasta descubrirlo. Como que se llamaba Joseph Wheeler que lo averiguaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Felices Fiestas!

Bien, con este capítulo empieza la 2º parte de este fic. Como habéis visto ha pasado el tiempo y Kari se ha convertido en una preciosa pre-adolescente, pero al parecer algo raro pasa... eso lo veréis en el próximo capi.

Por supuesto la inquina que Seto le tiene a Mamoru sube en grado al ver como se comporta el 'mocoso' con su cachorra. El instinto paternal... ya se sabe.

Arigato gozaimasu: Katrinna Le Fay, Miguel, BaLucita , Rei Dark Angel, AGUILA FANEL y Kida Luna.

¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!... Y que los Reyes Magos no os traigan carbón :P

Ja ne!


	9. Cap 9

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 9

Caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una fiera enjaulada, parecía que fuera a trazar un surco en el suelo de tanto caminar por el mismo trozo.

- Cachorro siéntate - llamó Seto con voz suave -. Por más que vayas de un lado a otro no acabarán antes...

- ¿Pero cuanto pueden tardar en hacer esos análisis? - preguntó Joey molesto señalando hacia la puerta por la que ya hacía rato, había desaparecido su pequeña.

- Tardarán lo que tengan que tardar ¿o prefieres que los hagan deprisa y de mala manera?

- No, claro que no... - contestó Joey mansamente sentándose a su lado.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Seto lo observó en silencio unos minutos. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y aun era menos paciente cuando algo tenía que ver con el bienestar de su niña.

Él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez estaba tan nervioso como el rubio, pero él si sabía controlar sus emociones. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a verse sometido a mucha presión, pero no era lo mismo una junta en la que se acordaba un importante contrato que aquello.

Tras unos minutos más que se le hicieron eternos, por fin salió el médico. Los dos hombres se pusieron en pie cuando se les acercó.

- ¿Doctor Kenta como ha ido?

- Señor Wheeler, señor Kaiba preferiría hablar en un lugar más cómodo ¿me acompañan a mi despacho?

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el despacho del doctor. Joey sentía algo pesado en el estómago y creía que en cualquier momento se le volvería del revés. Los médicos nunca llevaban al despacho a la gente a no ser que fuera por algo importante.

Era un despacho no muy amplio, pero bien iluminado. De decoración sencilla y moderna. En las paredes colgaban los diplomas del hombre y algunos cuadros de finos grabados. Una pared estaba llena de libros y en la otra un armario empotrado. El doctor se sentó tras su escritorio y Seto y Joey delante de él.

- Los análisis y pruebas que le hemos realizado a Kari indican que tiene buena salud, pero también hemos encontrado algo anormal.

- ¿El que? - preguntó Joey con el corazón encogido.

- Aun no es definitivo. Los análisis no estarán hasta mañana, pero los síntomas son claros...

- Doctor Kenta, déjese de rodeos - le cortó el CEO ya cansado - ¿Qué tiene Kari?  
El hombre los observó en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo.

- Es posible que sea leucemia.

El color abandonó por completo el rostro del moreno, Joey hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras respiraba agitado.

- ¿Está seguro? - consiguió preguntar Kaiba.

- Ya le he dicho que los análisis no estarán hasta mañana, pero me temo que solo confirmaran mi hipótesis.

- ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes? - preguntó Joey alzando la cara.

- La leucemia de Kari está muy poco evolucionada, apenas empieza a manifestar los primeros síntomas. De ahí los desmayos que ha sufrido - Joey parecía desesperado. Sabía de sobras que leucemia era otra forma de decir cáncer -. Señor Wheeler, no se desespere. Hemos descubierto la enfermedad en un punto en el que puede ser revertida sin dejar secuelas. Si hubiéramos tardado más sería otra historia.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? - dijo Seto con tono práctico. Joey estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar correctamente.

- Primero habrá que someterla a un tratamiento de quimioterapia y radioterapia. En principio eso debería bastar.

- ¿Y si no bastara? - preguntó Seto haciendo acopio de toda su sangre fría.

- En tal caso, lo mejor sería un transplante de médula, pero ahí empiezan los problemas. No es fácil encontrar un donante compatible. Lo primero es hacer análisis a los parientes más cercanos, padres y hermanos, que son los que tienen más posibilidades de compatibilidad. Los abuelos, tíos y primos en la mayoría de los casos son incompatibles.

- ¿Y si ningún pariente es compatible? - preguntó Joey.

- En ese caso hay que pasar a un donante anónimo compatible. Pero eso es muy complicado, la lista de espera es muy larga y pueden pasar meses antes de que aparezca un donante compatible.

- Maldita sea - masculló el rubio retirándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Luego miró al doctor muy decidido -. Muy bien, empecemos cuanto antes el tratamiento... y por si acaso también querría hacerme los análisis...

- Por supuesto señor Wheeler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco meses después...

Joey colgó el teléfono exhalando un suspiro frustrado. Miró el número de teléfono que tenía en la mano y lo arrugó con rabia.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Seto al verlo sentado en el mismo sitio que hacía una hora y aun sin llamar a quien fuera.

- Nada - contestó secamente guardando el arrugado papel en su vieja agenda y guardándola en el cajón de su escritorio.

Seto no hizo comentario alguno. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quería hacer el rubio, parecía que le faltara empuje para hacerlo y eso no era normal en él.

Joey se puso en pie y fue hasta él, lo abrazó y lo besó con necesidad. Luego quedó en sus brazos sin moverse.

- Tenemos que irnos - dijo Seto tras un rato.

- ¿Y si él tampoco es compatible? - murmuró sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con el doctor y para eso tenemos que salir ya.

Joey solo asintió y los dos salieron de la mansión. Subieron al mercedes negro de Seto y emprendieron el camino hacia el hospital. Joey recargó la cabeza en el asiento y miró con indiferencia el paisaje. Estaba extremadamente pálido y ojeroso, no había dormido casi nada en las semanas que llevaban de búsqueda de donantes, por que por desgracia el tratamiento con fármacos y radiación no había sido suficiente, la leucemia no había remitido, así que tuvieron que dar el siguiente paso: el transplante. Pero cuando la diosa fortuna se pone en tu contra es difícil hacerla ceder. Sus análisis de compatibilidad habían dado negativo y también los de su hermana y su madre. Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Tristán e incluso Duke Deblin, se habían hecho el análisis por si acaso, pero nada.

Finalmente habían tenido que buscar al padre de Joey, el cual se encontraba en paradero desconocido. Pero gracias a los archivos de la policía y a algunos contactos de Seto, habían conseguido establecer contacto con él. Estaba en algún lugar en Okinawa, pero no sabían donde exactamente.

Les había dicho que se haría allí los análisis y que mandaría los resultados al doctor Kenta. Esa misma mañana el doctor llamó diciendo que ya los tenía, pero no les había dicho más por teléfono. De todas formas tenían que ir al hospital, así que hablarían con él en persona.

Kari tenía sesión de quimioterapia una hora después de clase. Mokuba ya había dicho que la recogería en el colegio y la llevaría al hospital. Así después los cuatro podrían regresar juntos.

Aquellas sesiones eran lo peor para la pequeña. Se quedaba cansada y vomitaba aunque no comiera más que una cucharada de sopa y no tenía ánimos para nada. Los siguientes días los pasaba igual de mal y cuando por fin se espavilaba un poco, tenía una nueva sesión.

Llegaron ante el edificio del hospital en poco tiempo con el corazón encogido, si no era compatible se les acabarían las alternativas. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente y fueron a aquel despacho que conocían tan bien.

- Adelante - dijo la voz del doctor desde dentro. Por su cara seria, estaba claro cual era el resultado.

- No es compatible - dijo Joey con una deje de desconsuelo en la voz mientras se dejaba caer en la butaca.

- Lo lamento señor Wheeler - dijo el hombre con total sinceridad. Se había involucrado mucho en aquel caso y cada resultado negativo le dolía en el alma.

- Ahora solo nos queda la lista de donantes - dijo el rubio con desesperación.

- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto - apuntó el hombre revisando el dossier con el expediente de Kari -, la madre no ha realizado la prueba...

- Ni lo hará - dijo sombríamente el rubio.

- ¿A caso falleció? - preguntó el médico mirando extrañado la reacción del hombre rubio. Pero Joey no contestó - De todas formas incluiré el nombre de Kari en la lista.

- Gracias doctor - dijo Kaiba mirando de reojo a su pareja.

- Pero aun así, sería preferible agotar antes todas las posibilidades - dijo el médico mirándolo significativamente antes de que salieran.

-.-.-.-.-

Los dos bajaron en silencio en el ascensor sin decir nada. Joey ni siquiera parecía que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Caminaba como un autómata siguiendo a Seto. El moreno por su parte no se animaba a preguntarle nada. En los casi once años de relación que llevaban, nunca habían hablado de la madre de Kari y cuando por casualidad surgía el tema, Joey hacía todo lo posible por eludirlo. Pero al parecer, en esta ocasión no podría hacerlo.

- Joey - le llamó. El rubio dio un respingo y lo miró algo confundido.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que el doctor tiene razón, debemos agotar todas las posibilidades. Tal vez ella...

- No - dijo rotundamente -, deja el pasado tranquilo.

- No importa el pasado, lo que importa es el futuro de Kari.

- No pienso buscarla.

- Pues deja que lo haga yo...

- He dicho que no, Seto. Deja ya el tema - y sin más echó a andar por delante de él. Kaiba suspiró exasperado ¿Por qué demonios era tan terco y cabezota?

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, el rubio estaba de pie ante la puerta de la sala de quimioterapia. Dentro se veía una cama amplia al lado de una máquina de la que salían varios tubos y uno de ellos iba directo a la vía que Kari tenía en su brazo izquierdo. La niña permanecía recostada contra los cojines mientras Mokuba, sentado a su lado le contaba las últimas novedades sobre su trabajo con el diseño virtual. Siempre le hablaba de los nuevos proyectos y le preguntaba si tenía alguna idea y ambos se ponían a imaginar cientos de posibles proyectos, que aunque muchos eran imposibles de realizar, no dejaban de ser divertidos de idear.

- Hola papá - saludó al verlos en la puerta.

- Hola peque - dijo Joey depositando un beso en su frente - ¿Cómo va?

- Ahora bien, espera a que haga efecto - dijo con pesar la niña.

Joey sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, los ojos color chocolate de la niña se fijaron entonces en el gran Kaiba. Parecía más serio de lo normal... Tal vez para otras personas no fuera fácil distinguir aquellos leves matices en el estoico rostro del CEO, pero Kari siempre había sabido identificarlos. Tal vez por haber crecido con él y haberlo visto sin su máscara de duro y feroz hombre de negocios.

- Seto, estás muy serio ¿pasa algo? - ahora miró a su padre, el también tenía esa leve sombra en sus ojos.

- Nada que no tenga solución - dijo el moreno mirando a Joey pero este se limitó a esquivarle la mirada.

Media hora después, los cuatro salieron del hospital. Joey llevaba en brazos a Kari. La pequeña había perdido bastante peso en esas semanas y no costaba nada llevarla. Los dos rubios subieron en la parte trasera, mientras los hermanos Kaiba iban delante.

- En seguida llegaremos a casa - decía Joey mientras Kari recargaba la cabeza en el hombros de su padre.

- Estoy mareada... - murmuró. Estaba mortalmente pálida. Las sesiones de quimioterapia, cada vez le sentaban peor. A este ritmo al final tendrían que dejarla ingresada. Bueno en realidad el doctor ya lo había sugerido, pero Joey no quería internar a la niña a menos que fuera 100 por 100 necesario.

Mokuba los miró con preocupación por el espejo retrovisor, luego miró a su hermano, pero este no apartaba la mirada del frente. Había cierta tensión entre su hermano y el rubio, pero en asuntos de pareja es mejor no meterse.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por el servicio. Todos los empleados de la mansión Kaiba estaban muy preocupados por la salud de la pequeña Wheeler. Prácticamente la habían criado allí, igual que a los hermanos Kaiba. Joey llevó a su hija a su habitación y la acostó en la cama mientras sacaba el pijama de debajo de la almohada. Pero de pronto la pequeña se levantó y fue corriendo al baño de su habitación. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta siquiera. Joey escuchó las arcadas y las salpicaduras. Allá iban los macarrones del mediodía, o los pocos que había conseguido ingerir...

Entró al baño y encontró a su pequeña arrodillada ante la taza del inodoro. Colocó una mano en su frente para ayudarla a devolver mejor. Cuando las arcadas cedieron Kari se apoyó contra el pecho de su padre. Joey la sentó sobre el inodoro, empapó una toalla y limpió el rostro de Kari. Luego la llevó de nuevo a la cama. Se acostó a su lado y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

- Papá - murmuró con voz algo ronca.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Me voy a morir? - el corazón de Joey se contrajo dolorosamente. Él mismo hacía lo posible por eludir esa cuestión y escucharla en boca de Kari era doblemente doloroso.

- Claro que no - aseguró intentando sonar convincente -, encontraremos un donante pronto y te curarás - le dio un beso en la frente -. Ya lo verás.

- Pero si no lo encontramos... si no me curo...

- Lo harás - dijo contundente abrazándola con fuerza mientras sentía los ojos hinchados -, te curarás, te pondrás bien...

- Aun así, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. Y también a Seto y a tío Mokuba y a tía Serenity, a la abuela, a tío Yami y Yugi y a Tristán. Os quiero a todos mucho y para siempre... aunque yo ya no esté... - dijo en un susurró mientras se dejaba caer en brazos de Morfeo.

- Nosotros también te queremos - susurró Joey mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

Pasó un par de horas sujetando la mano de su pequeña mientras dormía, meditando en silencio en la oscuridad de la noche. Finalmente una mirada de determinación iluminó sus ojos. Dejó a Kari con cuidado bien acostada y salió de allí.

Fue hasta su escritorio y sacó su vieja agenda del cajón y recuperó aquel papel arrugado. Lo miró por unos segundos con intensidad y desvió su mirada hacia la repisa en la que había una foto de Kari. Sonreía con toda la alegría y vitalidad que tanto la caracterizaban y que hacía un tiempo que había perdido. Suspiró hondo y marcó el teléfono. Tras tres toques le contestaron...

- Good morning ¿Is miss Tea Gardner at home?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaiba seguía despierto en la cama con un libro en las manos, aunque por más que lo intentaba no conseguía pasar del mismo párrafo. Joey había estado en la habitación de Kari desde que habían regresado. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar. Los hermanos Kaiba cenaron solo, como antaño, aunque la atmósfera era mucho más tensa que en aquel entonces. Mokuba se quedó con él hasta las diez y después se fue a su casa.

Después fue a ver a Kari, pero al escuchar la conversación que mantenía con su padre, prefirió no interrumpir. Joey estaba atravesando una dura fase. Su hija cada día estaba peor y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La impotencia los estaba matando a ambos, pero habían hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos, ahora solo restaba esperar...

Le pareció escuchar a Joey en su habitación. Frunció el ceño ¿con quien podía estar hablando a esas horas? Aguzó el oído, pero no consiguió entender lo que decía. Tras un rato se percató de que estaba hablando en ingles. Se levantó y fue a ver que pasaba. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones y se asomó. Joey estaba sentado junto a su escritorio hablando por teléfono con alguien mientras anotaba algo en un bloc.

- Ok, Wednesday at 7 o'clock... I'll spend for you in the terminal... Thanks for all... Bye.

Joey colgó el inalámbrico y suspiró cansado inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. En ese momento giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Seto en silencio.

- No permitiré que muera - dijo con tono serio y aquella mirada de determinación que tenía cuando en su juventud se enfrentaba en un duelo importante -, mientras halla una oportunidad... por mínima que sea... por mucho que me duela tomarla, lo haré. No permitiré que muera.

- Bien - fue lo único que contestó Seto y después ambos permanecían en silencio por varios minutos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola!

Sí, ya se que mucha/os querrán matarme. 1º no actualizo durante semanas y después os salgo con estas. Pero tenéis que saber que monté la trama de este fic alrededor de este suceso. Kari tenía que tener alguna enfermedad por la cual se necesitara a su madre para curarla y solo se me ocurrió la leucemia (además que acababa de ver una película con un argumento parecido y me dije: Perfecto.)

Siento el retraso, pero de verdad que no he podido actualizar antes u.u

Muchas gracias a: BaLucita, Rei Dark Angel, BlackLady-AoD, Eiri Saiyuki, mellory, AGUILA FANEL, Kida Luna y Rex.

Ja ne!


	10. Cap 10

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 10

Joey entró en el cuarto de su hija por la mañana. La pequeña seguía durmiendo, aunque enseguida se percató de que algo no iba bien. Su respiración era irregular. Se acercó deprisa y comprobó con espanto que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

- ¡Seto! - llamó a gritos mientras se apresuraba a coger a la niña en brazos. El moreno entró corriendo aun a medio vestir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, está muy mal - dijo Joey haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

- Abrígala, yo llamaré al chofer y nos iremos al hospital -dijo Seto volviendo a salir.

Joey cubrió a su hija con una manta y salió por el caminó se encontró con un par de doncellas que le dijeron que el coche estaría en la entrada en unos instantes. Ambas observaban al pequeño sol de la casa extremadamente preocupadas. Hana le salió al paso mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

- Señor... - llamó casi ahogada por la angustia. Pero antes de que Joey pudiera contestar Kaiba llegó a su lado ya vestido y ambos salieron hacia el coche.

- Date prisa Hiroshi - ordenó Seto, aunque no era necesario. Tan pronto como el moreno había cerrado la puerta, había salido disparado.

Kaiba llamaba al hospital con su móvil para que estuvieran preparados para su llegada, después cortó la llamada y miró a sus dos acompañantes. Joey acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Kari mientras susurraba palabras de ánimo a su inconsciente hija.

- Todo irá bien, no te preocupes... estamos aquí... enseguida llegaremos al hospital... todo irá bien...

Seto solo observaba en silencio. El nudo de su garganta no le permitía articular palabra. La pequeña entreabrió los ojos pesadamente y los observó en silencio, intentó decir algo, pero volvió a caer inconsciente.

Tras los que se les antojó una eternidad, llegaron al hospital. El doctor Kenta junto a varias enfermeras se apresuraron a poner a la niña sobre una camilla y la llevaron a toda prisa dentro.

Un rato después el doctor los recibió en su despacho tras haber examinado a la niña. Joey explicaba hecho un mar de nervios como había encontrado a la niña y que había pasado muy mala noche. El doctor suspiró cansado, como si acabaran de confirmarle algo que temía.

- Me temo que ahora si que hay que ingresarla. Tiene que estar bajo estrecha vigilancia las 24 horas. Un susto como el de hoy era inevitable.

- Ya... - dijo vagamente Joey con la mirada perdida entre los diplomas del doctor.

- ¿Se sabe algo de la lista de donantes? - preguntó Seto.

- Aun nada, ya les dije que era extremadamente difícil encontrar uno fuera de la familia...

- Anoche hablé con la madre de Kari - dijo de pronto Joey dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos - llegará el miércoles, entonces sabremos si todo está perdido o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creía que no mantenías contacto con ella - comentó Seto bebiendo café. Estaban sentados en la terraza del aeropuerto. Esperando que anunciaran la llegada de aquel vuelo. Un extraño regusto en el estómago lo tenía inquieto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Y no lo hago - contestó el rubio mientras removía distraídamente la cuchara en su taza -. No había hablado con ella desde hacía doce años. Pero tenemos amigos comunes...

- ¿Quién? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Recuerdas a Tea Gardner?

- ¿Cómo no? - dijo con una leve nota de sarcasmo.

- Pues bien. La llamé la otra noche y le pedí que averiguara el número de teléfono de una antigua amiga suya y esta a su vez el de la madre de Kari.

- ¿Cómo la conociste? - preguntó el CEO. Ahora era el momento de averiguar lo que siempre había querido saber.

- Después de acabar de estudiar gráfica me fui de viaje con Thomas, ya sabes el fotógrafo - Kaiba asintió -. Viajamos por casi todo el viejo continente: Grecia, Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia, España y finalmente Portugal. Después saltamos el charco y fuimos a América. Visitamos Washington, los Ángeles, California y finalmente Nueva York. Allí me reencontré con Tea. Estaba estudiando danza en una prestigiosa academia. Para celebrar el encuentro, me invitó a una fiesta que habían organizado algunos de sus compañeros de grupo. Una vez allí me presentó a su compañera de piso Mishel y a la prima de esta, June.

- ¿La madre de Kari? - aventuró Seto al notar el tono con que pronunció su nombre.

- Si - confirmó con una sonrisa nostálgica -. Era una chica muy atractiva, cabello castaño y rizado, sonrisa preciosa, ojos centelleantes y carácter fuerte y temperamental.

- Toda una mujer - dijo Seto con algo de sorna. No intentó detener aquel repentino brote de celos, de todos modos nunca había podido contenerlos.

- Si, así es - siguió Joey sin darse cuenta del tono de su pareja -. Su familia era de Filadelfia y ella estaba estudiando en San Francisco, compartía piso con su novio. Pero justamente aquella semana habían tenido una fuerte discusión y ella se había ido a casa de su prima mientras se le pasaba el cabreo. Además su novio iba a partir de viaje de estudios y no se verían en una buena temporada... En aquella fiesta bebimos de más. Para ser sincero no recuerdo mucho de aquella noche. Estuvo contándome pestes de su novio, pero también realzaba sus virtudes. Se notaba que estaba muy enamorada de él. Pero también estaba muy resentida. Aquella noche quería olvidar... y yo también...

- ¿Qué querías olvidar? - preguntó Seto dejando su taza a medias sobre la mesa.

- Supongo que un poco de todo. Me gustaba mi trabajo, viajar, ver mundo, conocer gente... pero me sentía solo. No tenía un lugar al que regresar, a nadie con quien volver.

- ¿Y tu hermana¿y tus amigos? - Joey sonrió, al recordar cierta noche en la que le había preguntado lo mismo al CEO mientras deliraba de fiebre.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero - dijo con una sonrisa, clavó los ojos en su taza y prosiguió su relato -. Las penas se ahogaron en alcohol y a la soledad la engañamos por unas horas. Al despertar a la mañana siguiente y ser conscientes de lo que habíamos hecho, decidimos de mutuo acuerdo olvidarlo. No había sido más que un revolcón que no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos. Yo continué con mi trabajo y ella regresó a sus estudios en San Francisco. No volví a saber nada de ella hasta cuatro meses después. Entonces yo estaba en Nevada, nunca supe como me localizó pero el caso es que lo hizo y me comunicó la gran noticia: Esperaba un hijo mío. Ya estaba de cuatro mese, no podía abortar y tampoco podía presentarse en casa con el hijo de otro. Recuerdo que le pregunté a June si esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio - Kaiba se atragantó -, pero ella se rió y me dijo que no soportaría vivir con alguien a quien no amara y que sabía que yo era de la misma opinión. Dejé el trabajo con Thomas y los dos nos instalamos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de un lago. Allí pasamos los siguientes cuatro meses hasta que nació Kari.

- Querrás decir cinco...

- No, Kari es ochomesina. Nació antes de tiempo, pero no muy baja de peso y con buena salud... je je hasta en eso se notaba que era impaciente -sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en su niña -. La idea era tener a la niña y darla en adopción, pero no pude. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, algo se me removió aquí - dijo golpeándose el pecho levemente con el puño -. Era mi sangre la que corría por sus venas. Sangre de mi sangre. Era parte de mí. Nunca he abandonado a los míos y no iba a hacerlo en ese momento. Lo hablé con ella, le dije que yo me haría cargo. Nunca tendría que volver a saber de ella si no quería y yo tampoco le hablaría a Kari de su madre. June aceptó y tras recuperarse del parto regresó a Filadelfia con su familia. Como si nada hubiera pasado, para ellos simplemente se había ido de viaje unos meses.

Un tenso silencio siguió a aquel relato. Los altavoces anunciaban la llegada y salida de los diferentes vuelos, entre ellos, el que estaban esperando. Se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la terminal para recibirla.

- Y durante todo este tiempo no has sabido nada de ella - comentó Seto observando a los pasajeros que salían.

- He dicho que no hemos mantenido el contacto, no que no halla sabido de ella - le corrigió el rubio -. Al medio año se casó con su novio de toda la vida, con el que sigue viviendo en la actualidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú mismo me lo dijiste - contestó Joey con una enigmática sonrisa. Entonces levantó un brazo y saludó a alguien entre la multitud -. No te he dicho su nombre de soltera ¿verdad?

- No - dijo Kaiba mientras veía acercarse a una mujer vestida de azul oscuro, aunque no podía distinguir su rostro.

- Slyther. June Slyther...

- ¿La hija de Geremy Slyther! - preguntó Seto impresionado - ¿el magnate americano?

- Así es y actualmente esposa de Nicolas Regan, presidente de la más grande empresa de software de realidad virtual de EE.UU.

La mujer por fin llegó ante ellos, cabellos castaños lisos y de corte moderno. Elegante traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos anaranjados. Los cuales se fijaron en Seto al instante.

- Señor Kaiba es un placer volver a verle - saludó con cortesía al muy impresionada empresario.

CONTINUARÁ...

Chaaaaaan ta-ta-ta-ta tachcaaaaaan!

¡Y por fin aparece la madre de Kari¡un aplauso! (silencio absoluto y grillos de fondo) este... ejem! (más silencio) Puuffff... JAJAJAJAJAAAA... ¡LO CONSEGUÍ! La mayoría de la gente se pensó que Tea era la madre de Kari XD ¡lo siento, lo siento! Tampoco quería haceros pasar un mal trago, pero... no lo pude resistir ;P Ya veis, June es un personaje que inventé hace tiempo para un fic de Yugi-Oh! (el cual no he publicado porque se quedó a medias :P) Porque veamos ¿Con que personaje femenino del anime querías que liara a Joey para que tuviera una hija¿Tea? (N-C¡NOOOOOOOOO!) ¿May? (N-C¡no-no-no-no-no!) ¿Ishizu? (N-C¿Como se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo!) ¿Hay algún otro personaje femenino en esta serie? (se repiten los grillos del principio. Neko-chan piensa ¬¬?) Pues eso. Al fin y al cabo Yugi-oh! es un manga Shonen y como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes femeninos están en estas obras solo para enseñar cachas.

¡Otra cosa! Acabo de subir un nuevo fic(One Shot), se titula "El país de Hapón". Es un crossover de tres obras de CLAMP a las que me he vuelto adicta: Lawful drug (o Legal Drag como está puesta aquí en fanfiction), Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y xxx Holic (¡Por fin ha salido el nº 6! T.T). No hay spoilers de capítulos avanzados de ninguna de estas tres series, es más, con leerse solo el primer número de cada serie hay de sobras para poder leer el fic. Yo diría que casi es un AU (Alternative Universe), así que creo que no hay problema... Si estáis aburridas/os y no sabéis que hacer, echadle una miradita ¿si?

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de: **Lady-Amaltea, mellory, REMI, 6April Kaiba9, BlackLady-AoD, BaLucita, Rei Dark Angel, Ms. Fronkonsteen y Eiri Saiyuki**. Siento haberos asustado con lo de Tea :P

Ja ne!


	11. Cap 11

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 11

Kaiba aun no se lo creía. La madre de Kari era ni más ni menos que la esposa de uno de sus más grandes rivales en el mundo empresarial. Nicolas Regan, el dueño de "Regan Industries".

Y lo más curioso de todo, era que Kaiba la conocía. Durante una fiestas hacía dos años, había conocido a la señora Regan, por casualidad. Fue en representación de su marido ya que este estaba fuera de la ciudad. Le había parecido una mujer muy cortés e inteligente. Todo un carácter. Recordaba perfectamente como había toreado los comentario hipócritas de un viejo empresario que se había pasado con el vino. Aquel hombre había intentado dejarla en evidencia por sus conocimientos sobre el área en la que trabajaba su marido, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y acabó siendo él quien quedó como un cazurro ignorante.

Recordaba que se lo había comentado a Joey cuando regresó a casa, pero no notó ninguna reacción extraña por su parte. No se puso tenso o se incomodó, simplemente sonrió y dijo "Si que tiene carácter esa mujer". Ya no volvieron a hablar de ello.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado algo así? Desde luego Seto no. Iba sentado en silencio en el asiento trasero de su limusina mirando por la ventanilla mientras Joey y June hablaban.

- Está preciosa - dijo ella mirando la foto de Kari que Joey le había enseñado -. Se te parece mucho. Seguro que es tan vital como tú.

- La verdad es que si - dijo con orgullo aunque sus ojos se opacaron un poco -. Por eso es tan duro verla en este estado - June cogió la mano de Joey y le dio un apretón para darle ánimos. Seto no pudo evitar mirarla mal, aunque la mujer no se dio cuenta.

- Si es tan fuerte como tú, saldrá adelante.

Joey le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. Fue entonces que los celos acabaron con la paciencia del CEO.

- ¿Y que dijo el señor Regan al saber que venía a Japón?

Joey le miró con el ceño fruncido sin acabar de comprender la actitud del moreno. June hizo gala de todo su aplomo y contestó con voz tranquila.

- En realidad nada. Teníamos planeado venir a Japón por unas semanas para atender algunos negocios. Simplemente insistí en venir antes para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

- ¿No sabe nada de nada? - insistió Seto, Joey le dirigió una mirada seria ¿a que venía todo aquello?

- Eso es - contestó June mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tenía una leve idea de por que actuaba así con ella -. Señor Kaiba, yo no he venido a intentar meterme en le vida de Kari ni en la de Joey. Ambos tenemos nuestras vidas y no encajaríamos en la del otro. No obstante le prometí a Joey que estaría para ellos si surgía cualquier problema y es por esa promesa que he venido. Kari no tiene porque saber quien soy si es eso lo que preocupa.

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada más, la limusina se detuvo ante las puertas del hospital. Los tres bajaron y atravesaron las puertas automáticas. Pasaron de largo la recepción y subieron en el primer ascensor junto a un enfermero y una mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas con la cabeza vendada. Estos dos se bajaron en la segunda planta y los demás continuaron hasta la cuarta.

Nada más abrirse la puertas metálicas se encontraron en un pasillo pintado en tonos cálido y acogedores. En las paredes habían cuadros con animalitos sonrientes y payasitos simpáticos. También habían algunos murales con arco iris y soles sonrientes.

- Parece un lugar muy agradable - comentó June observando los alrededores con curiosidad.

- Con todo el tiempo que tienen que pasar aquí los niños, es normal que intenten hacerlo más acogedor posible - comentó Joey sonriendo. Se acercaron al mostrador de las enfermeras y una jovencita de cabellos verdosos y ojos castaños les sonrió.

- Buenos días señor Wheeler, señor Kaiba - dijo con una leve reverencia.

- Hola Nami ¿Sabes donde está el doctor Kenta?

- Ya no tardará mucho en terminar la ronda, en unos diez o quince minutos estará aquí.

- Muy bien... ¿sabe si Kari está despierta?

- Ya lo creo, han venido sus amigos del colegio - sonrió la enfermera.

Se despidieron de la muchacha y enfilaron por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Por el camino se cruzaron con varios niños en bata de hospital jugando o charlando con sus padres, algunos llevaban un gotero a rastras, otros tenían la cabeza rapada. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta número 113 y se quedaron observando.

La habitación estaba pintada en un suave tono natilla, no como el opresivo blanco de las habitaciones de otras plantas. La luz del sol de la tarde entraba a raudales por el ventanal mientras las cortinas se mecían levemente con la brisa. La mesilla y un pequeño estante, estaban llenos de ramos de flores y colgados en la pared dibujos firmados por sus compañeros de clase. Solo había una cama en el cuarto, pero en aquellos momentos estaba superpoblada.

Kari estaba recostada sobre la almohada, a su derecha sobre la cama, estaba su amiga Mika-chan, Chiho a la izquierda y a los pies de la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos cortos y erizados que narraba una divertida anécdota.

- Pero entonces llegó la profesora Morimiya y los echó a todos - decía el chico, haciendo que las otras tres niñas se partieran de risa.

- No me lo creo... -decía Kari secándose los ojos.

- Pues es verdad - aseguró Chiho -, ojalá hubieras visto sus caras ¡De foto vamos!

- ¿Pero como se les ocurrió hacer semejante tontería delante de la sala de profesores? - dijo Mika-chan.

- No insistas, ese par no tiene más luces - dijo Mamoru negando con la cabeza y las otras tres volvieron a reír.

- Parece que os divertís por aquí - comentó Joey sonriendo. Los cuatro niños se volvieron a mirar.

- Hola papá - dijo con una gran sonrisa Kari estirando los brazos para recibir un abrazo de su padre. Joey la correspondió y dejó un beso en su frente.

- Hola peque ¿qué tal esta tarde?

- Bien, pero mañana tengo sesión... - dijo resignada con una mirada triste.

- No te preocupes, seguro que irá bien - intentó animarla Chiho.

- Sí y volveremos a visitarte en dos días - aseguró Mika-chan. Luego añadió en voz baja -. Y te traeremos un regalo.

- ¿Regalo? - preguntó Kari con sana curiosidad. Las otras dos se rieron y luego miraron al moreno del grupo.

- Es cosa suya, pregúntale a él - Kari clavó sus ojos color canela en su mejor amigo y este sonrió.

- Ya lo verás cuando lo traigamos.

- Oh, venga Mamoru-chan solo una pista... anda... - pidió Kari abrazándolo y consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara intensamente.

Joey se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la escena, pero esta no duró mucho más.

- La hora de visitas está a punto de acabar - informó la fría y autoritaria voz de Seto -, sería mejor que volvierais a casa ya o se os hará de noche.

- Ay, Seto, pero si aun hace sol - replicó Kari haciendo morritos, pero la expresión del CEO no varió.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas tiene razón - dijo Mamoru apartándose de Kari con sumo cuidado sin desviar la mirada de aquellas dagas azules que tantas veces lo habían amedrentado desde que conoció a Kari ¿Por qué diantres el señor Kaiba siempre lo miraba así?

Los tres niños desfilaron hacia la puerta despidiéndose de su amiga. Claro que Mamoru en ningún momento le dio la espalda a Kaiba...

- ¿Por qué haces eso siempre? - le preguntó la chica una vez sus amigos desaparecieron.

- Hacer que, cielo - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- Mirar mal a Mamoru...

- Porque es un delincuente juvenil en potencia - contestó Seto sentándose a su lado.

- Exagerado... solo es un poco travieso.

- Pintar de verde al caniche de los vecinos no es una travesura, es una gamberrada - dijo el CEO con tono recriminatorio.

- Nunca se demostró que fuera él... - intentó defender Kari a su amigo, aunque sabía que era una batalla perdida. Fue entonces que reparó en la presencia de June - ¿Y usted quien es? - el CEO se quedó mirando a June esperando su respuesta.

- Me llamo June Regan, soy amiga de tu padre - le sonrió con dulzura -. Me enteré que estabas enferma y como tenía que venir a la ciudad decidí visitaros.

- Yo me llamo Hikari Wheeler, pero todos me llaman Kari - contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa marca Wheeler, claro que el tono pálido de sus mejillas y las leves ojeras no encajaban del todo en su habitual estampa.

En ese momento llegó el doctor Kenta. Revisó por encima a Kari y después condujo a los tres adultos a su despacho.

Tras hacerse las presentaciones el doctor llamó a una enfermera para que le extrajera una muestra de sangre a June y así poder ver si era compatible con Kari. June se quitó la chaqueta quedando en manga de tirante fue en ese momento que Seto vio algo muy familiar. En el hombro derecho de la mujer había una pequeña marca en forma de cereza sin rabito, idéntica a la de Kari.

- Es una maraca de nacimiento - informó June viendo donde estaban fijos los ojos del CEO -, la heredé de mi madre, y ella de la suya...

- Y Kari de la suya - dijo un tanto cortante.

- ¿También la tiene? - preguntó sorprendida mirando a Joey.

- Así es. Aunque ella la tiene en el otro hombro.

- Igual que Eric - sonrió la mujer mientras la enfermera le ponía un algodón en el lugar por donde le había sacado sangre.

- ¿Eric?

- Mi hijo - sonrió June - cumplió los ocho años el mes pasado... ¿Cuándo sabrán los resultados doctor?

- En unos días - contesta el hombre tras decirle a la enfermera que los análisis corrían prisa -. La avisaremos en cuanto se sepa algo.

- Mejor llamen al señor Wheeler y que él me llame a mí - contesta June volviendo a ponerse la chaqueta.

- Como quiera - asintió el doctor.

Tras unas breves palabras de despedida los tres adultos salieron del despacho rumbo a la salida del hospital.

- Este es mi móvil - dijo June dándole una tarjeta -, siempre lo llevo conmigo. Llámame a cualquier hora.

- Muy bien - asintió Joey - ¿Cuándo llegará tu marido?

- A más tardar pasado mañana. Tiene una reunión con unos inversionistas... - puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y le sonrió con dulzura - No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Ya lo verás.

Un flamante coche azul medianoche se detuvo ante ellos y June subió a él tras desearles buenas noches. Joey suspiró mirando la tarjeta, sus ojos castaños se mostraban muy tristes. En ese instante el abrazo reconfortante de Seto consiguió una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos dentro - le susurró en la sien -. Kari nos estará esperando.

- Quiero quedarme esta noche con ella - dijo en voz baja mientras atravesaban las puertas automáticas.

- Como quieras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente delante de la ventanilla, mientras June tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto. Su mente estaba lejos de allí, a doce años de distancia, en el salón de una pequeña cabaña de montaña.

FlashBack +

- Vamos solo un poco más - decía el anciano doctor.

- ¡No¡Dios mío me voy a morir! - gritaba June a pleno pulmón con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

- No te vas a morir - le aseguró un muchacho rubio que la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano -. Venga ya falta poco. Solo un poco más...

- ¡No puede darme algo para el dolor! - lloró a la vez que otra contracción arremetía.

- No haría efecto a tiempo - dijo el hombre mientras otra mujer le acercaba una toalla.

- Hacía años que no veía a una primeriza dilatar tan rápido ¿verdad cariño? - le aseguró esta pasándole un pañuelo por la frente a su esposo.

- ¡Kyaaah¡Sáquela ya doctor! - gritó asiendo con más fuerza las manos de Joey.

- Ya tengo la cabeza - anunció el galeno con una sonrisa - venga un empujón más...

Y con un grito que podría haber despertado a medio estado de nevada el bebé salió. El llanto del recién nacido se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

- Felicidades, es una niña - dijo el anciano mientras su esposa cogía a la criatura y procedía a limpiarla.

June dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás aun jadeando. El doctor prosiguió a curarla mientras Joey le limpiaba el rostro.

- Después de todo hemos tenido suerte. Cuando el coche se quedó parado en mitad de la carretera, creí que nos tocaría atender el parto en la cuneta...

- Suelo hacer ese recorrido todos los días, así que tarde o temprano os hubiera encontrado - comentó el doctor -. De todas formas fue un tanto temerario irse de vacaciones tan lejos de la ciudad y más aun cuando se está a poco de parir.

- Pero es que aun faltaba un mes... - intentó defenderse Joey.

- Aquí tenéis a vuestra pequeña - dijo la matrona con una bondadosa sonrisa.

- Joey cógela tú... - murmuró June sin mirar al bebé que se agitaba inquieto dentro de la mantita mientras lloraba. La mujer frunció el ceño, pero ante el gesto de Joey no comentó nada. Y con cuidado dejó al bebé en brazos de su padre.

Seguía llorando cual desesperada, pero tras unas dulces palabras de Joey y algunas caricias, se fue calmando. La niña abrió sus grandes ojos marrones y los clavó en los suyos. Joey se quedó mirando a la recién nacida en silencio, tan pequeña e indefensa. No podía creer que fuera una parte de él, que en sus venas corriera su sangre... pero así era.

El doctor y su esposa se retiraron de la habitación para dar intimidad a la pareja. Joey seguía de pie junto a la cama mientras acunaba a la pequeña que lentamente se había quedado dormida. June los observaba atentamente sin decir nada.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres cogerla? - preguntó Joey sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña.

- No... si lo hiciera me encariñaría con ella... como estás haciendo tú - Joey la miró con una ceja arqueada -. No me mires así. Estás babeando...

Joey sonrió un poco apenado y con cuidado abrigó a la niña en sus brazos.

- He cambiado de opinión - dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos -. No quiero darla en adopción.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó June alzando una ceja.

- Yo la criaré - dijo con determinación -. Me ocuparé de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro? Un bebé es una dura carga. Mantenerla no será fácil y con tu trabajo...

- Eso lo sé. No te preocupes, de peores situaciones he salido.

June lo observó en silencio por largo rato y finalmente sonrió. La determinación de aquel hombre era admirable.

- Como quieras... pero por favor. No le digas nada sobre mí... No quiero que sufra por mí culpa. Si quieres dile que fallecí al poco tiempo de darla a luz... pero que ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

- ¿De verdad no quieres saber nada de ella?

- No... eso sería peor - June sonrió mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Joey se acercó y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla -. Aunque eso sí... - dijo June al apartarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas- si alguna vez tenéis problemas no dudes en buscarme.

- Deacuerdo.

- ¿Ya has pensado un nombre? - preguntó mientras se acomodaba.

- Sí... Hikari, Hikari Wheeler.

- Suena bien...

FlashBack/end +

Tras unas semanas, June se había recuperado por completo del parto y había regresado con su familia, mientras que Joey había regresado a Japón para quedarse.

Nicolas regresó de su viaje y al poco tiempo le pidió matrimonio. June aceptó sin dudarlo, Nicolas era el hombre de su vida. Le amaba con todo su corazón y sabía que era con él con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, nunca pudo confesarle lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Temía su reacción, que la rechazara y se alejara de su lado.

Por eso nunca le dijo nada. Guardó aquel secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón, hasta que con el paso del tiempo todo aquello no parecía ser más que un lejano sueño.

Procuraba no pensar mucho en aquello para no mortificarse, aunque de vez en cundo se sorprendía preguntándose ¿le habrán salido ya lo dientes¿ya hablará o caminará¿Qué tal le irá en la escuela?... Entonces se recriminaba por aquellas preguntas y dejaba el tema hasta que repentinamente regresaba.

Con el nacimiento de Eric, había logrado mitigar el dolor de aquel recuerdo, aunque este nunca desapareció.

De vez en cuando tenía noticias indirectas de Joey. Veía su nombre al pie de las fotos que hacía para diferentes revistas o cuando se hacía algún comentario sobre Seto Kaiba y su "extravagante" relación con un fotógrafo. Claro que el CEO tenía suficiente poder e influencia para mantener a los medios alejados de su vida privada y dichos comentarios no solían durar mucho tiempo en las revistas.

Seto Kaiba era todo un carácter, igual que Joey. Las personas así solo podían acabar de dos formas: odiándose a muerte o amándose de por vida.

Observó como el Hotel en el que se hospedaría cada vez estaba más cerca y suspiró.

Por un tiempo incluso creyó olvidar todo lo ocurrido entre el rubio y ella... pero entonces recibió aquella llamada. En ningún momento dudo en ir, al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido. Pero le pareció irónico que la llamara justo cuando su marido tenía pensado ir.

El coche se detuvo ante las grandes y elegantes puertas acristaladas del hotel y el portero le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches - saludó con cortesía el hombre.

- Buenas noches...

June entró en el vestíbulo ricamente decorado y fue directamente al mostrador. La joven recepcionista hablaba por teléfono mientras revisaba el contenido de los casilleros que tenía a su espalda. Tras unos instantes colgó y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿En qué puedo servirla?

- Soy June Regan, tengo una habitación reservada.

- Así es señora Regan - dijo la jovencita revisando el registro - su equipaje llegó hace unas horas. Se lo subimos a su habitación - cogió una llave de las muchas que tenía tras ella, con un llavero dorado en el que se leía 313 - Aquí tiene la llave de su habitación - dio un pequeño toque a una campanita y al momento se acercó un botones -. Ayame, acompaña a la señora a la habitación 313.

- Si me hace el favor de seguirme - dijo con educación el botones mientras se encaminaban hacia los ascensores.

Entraron en el que quedaba más a la derecha. La pared del fondo era transparente y mientras ascendían, June pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor el puerto de Domino los barcos apenas eran pequeños puntitos de luz en la negrura del mar enmarcada por una costa llena de luces de neón.

Con una débil campanada el ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado.

El botones abrió la puerta de la habitación 313, la habitación se componía por una salita, dos dormitorios (uno con una cama de matrimonio y el otro con una cama individual) y el baño, además de un magnífico ventanal con vistas al puerto. Todo magníficamente decorado. En la mesa de la salita había un hermoso ramo de flores que prácticamente abarcaba toda la superficie.

- ¿Necesita algo más? - preguntó el botones con cortesía y una sonrisa encantadora.

- No, gracias. Puede irse - le dio algo de propina y el mozo se fue contento. Ojalá tuviera más clientes así...

June se acercó al fragante ramo y cogió la tarjeta que pendía entre los primorosos pimpollos.

'Porque eres la luz de mis días,

porque eres mi sueño hecho realidad,

por ser mi remanso de paz en esta agitada vida,

porque te amo por siempre y más.

Nicolas.'

Ella sonrió, tal vez su esposo no fuera un gran poeta, pero no lo cambiaría por nadie. Lo amaba demasiado para siquiera pensarlo.

Un amargo sentimiento se instaló en su corazón. El mismo que la acompañaba desde hacía doce años, su secreto no era una tontería, había tenido un hijo con otro hombre ¿Que pensaría Nicolas si descubriera la verdad? No tenía valor para decírselo...

Recargó la frente contra el frío cristal del ventanal y observó el cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos y susurró.

- Solo puedo seguir callando...

CONTINUARÁ...

Mañóóóóóó! n.n Semana más, capítulo más.

¿Qué os parece June? Espero que no le halláis cogido mucha manía, en realidad es un personaje al que aprecio mucho, pero en esta historia le tocaba un papel más o menos malvado...

Otra cosa que quería comentar era lo de la calvicie en los enfermos de cáncer. No todo el mundo pierde el pelo durante el tratamiento, aunque en la mayoría de casos infantiles, los niños si lo pierden. Pero yo no tenía ganas de dejar a Kari pelona, así que... tomadlo como una licencia de autora XD

Gracias a: **Ms. Fronkonsteen, AGUILA FANEL, Katrinna Le Fay, Rei Dark Angel, mellory, Kakasha Maxwell Yeah, Nicolaieva Dimitri yyulin.**

Ja ne!


	12. Cap 12

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 12

La secretaria estaba de pie ante la puerta de su jefe con un grave conflicto interno ¿Qué hacía¿llamaba o no? Su jefe llevaba varios días de un humor de perros. Nadie que se le cruzara en su camino salía indemne y ella no quería ser la siguiente en la lista... pero tenía que informar o si no sería peor.

Respiró profundo y dio un par de leves golpecitos en la puerta "Que sea lo que Dios quiera..." fue lo último que pensó.

- Adelante - dijo la voz de acero de su jefe.

- Con permiso señor Kaiba - al entrar vio a su jefe sentado en el escritorio tecleando a toda velocidad en el ordenador -. Acaba de llamar el señor Ishiru para posponer su cita... - Seto dejó de escribir y clavó sus ojos en la figura de la menuda secretaria, la cual se estremeció de arriba a abajo.

- ¿A dicho por qué? - la chica hizo esfuerzos para que su voz no temblara demasiado.

- No señor.

- Bien, retírese - ordenó con tono rudo, pero a la chica no le importó el tono, solo el hecho de salir de allí aun con su puesto de trabajo.

Seto descolgó el teléfono y rápidamente llamó al señor Ishiru. Estaba hasta las narices de él. No hacía más que ponerle trabas a un proceso que en cualquier otro caso era sumamente sencillo y ya estaría finiquitado, pero Ishiru quería sacar el máximo beneficio al trato y por eso no hacía más que postergar la hora de la firma definitiva.

- Despacho del señor Ishiru ¿en que puedo servirle? - dijo una voz monótona y aburrida.

- Soy Seto Kaiba. Dígale al señor Ishiru que se ponga de inmediato - ordenó.

- Se... señor Kaiba - el nerviosismo se apoderó de la voz de la joven -. Lo siento mucho pero el señor Ishiru está en una reunión muy impor...

- Eso me da igual - le cortó Seto sin miramientos -. Dígale que como no se ponga en contacto conmigo antes de esta tarde, le pondré una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato. Y que cuando acabe con él no volverá a levantar cabeza.

Y sin dejar decir nada a la pobre secretaria colgó. Se puso en pie recogió su gabardina y salió del despacho. Su secretaria le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pero Seto la ignoró olímpicamente. Tras salir del ascensor se dirigió al aparcamiento y se subió en la limusina. Prácticamente le ladró la dirección al chofer y el pobre hombre solo asintió emprendiendo el camino. Hacía mucho que no veía a su jefe de tan mal humor, desde antes de que los cachorros fueran a vivir a la casa (todos los sirvientes sabían la forma tan particular en la que su patrón apodaba a los Wheeler y ellos también usaban aquel apelativo cuando no tenían cerca al jefe).

Seto permanecía con la vista fija en el cristal polarizado que separaba al chofer de la parte trasera, aunque en realidad no lo veía. Sus pensamientos se centraban únicamente en como hacer desaparecer las empresas Ishiru sin armar mucho revuelo. Entre tantos planes se coló un pequeño pensamiento que relajó sus furiosas facciones hasta dejarlas en una mueca de tristeza...

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y aun no se sabía nada de los resultados de la prueba de compatibilidad. June, mal que le pesara, era su única esperanza, sin ella tal vez Kari no pudiera salir de aquella... Negó con la cabeza intentando ahuyentar tan desagradables pensamientos. Eso no iba a pasar, Kari era fuerte y parecía estar bendecida por la diosa fortuna, al igual que su padre. Tenía buena estrella.

La limosina se detuvo delante del elegante edificio, comparado con el edificio principal de Kaiba Corp., se podía decir que era pequeño, pero en realidad todos lo eran en comparación.

Atravesó las puertas automáticas y fue directo hacia los ascensores ignorando por completo el llamado de la recepcionista, que no pudo alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

En poco tiempo estuvo en la planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de Ishiru y con paso raudo fue hacia esta.

- ¡Alto invasor alienígena¡no permitiré que invadas la tierra!

Seto alzó una ceja sumamente desconcertado. Ante él había aparecido como de la nada un renacuajo que no levanta dos palmos del suelo. Lleva una careta plateada con una 'T' en la frente con dos antenas que se agitan conforma se mueve, en sus manos una pistola de juguete que hace luces y ruido cuando aprietas el gatillo. Viste unos pantalones cortos de color claro y una camiseta desmangada azul marino con el logotipo de la popular serie infantil "Renmei, contra los invasores del espacio".

- ¿Qué hace un niño como tú correteando por aquí? - dice Kaiba mirando a su alrededor en busca de quien quiera que esté a cargo del pequeño, pero por allí no hay nadie. Eso es inadmisible, ni siquiera él permitía que Mokuba o Kari corretearan por Kaiba Corp sin ir acompañada al menos por un guardaespaldas.

- Estoy cazando alienígenas - dice el pequeño con marcado acento americano orgulloso inflando el pecho. Seto arquea una ceja de forma suspicaz, el pequeño suspira y confiesa (?) -. Daddy tarda mucho y me aburría, así que aproveché que John no miraba y me fui a jugar.

- No está bien irse así de golpe, seguro que los tienes a todos preocupados - el pequeño agacha la cabeza arrepentido. Kaiba frunce el ceño ¿por qué está riñendo a ese niño? Eso es trabajo de sus padres -. Venga vuelve con tu padre...

- Es que...

- ¿Qué?

- No sé donde está... - dice muy bajito mientras no aparta la mirada de su pistola de juguete.

Kaiba suspira y no puede evitar recordar la forma en que conoció a Kari ¿A caso es él el que siempre tiene que encontrar a los niños prófugos?

- Está bien ¿Con quien estaba hablando tu padre?

- Con un señor muy feo y pelón - contesta el niño con la sinceridad que caracteriza a los pequeños.

- Seguramente será Ishiru - medio sonríe Kaiba.

- ¡Yes! así le llamó daddy ¿Sabe llegar?

- Precisamente iba a hablar con él...

Seto y su pequeño acompañante caminan por el enmoquetado pasillo, mientras el pequeño canturrea alegremente la canción de su serie favorita: "Y llegaron del espacio sideraaaaal... los malvados plutarquianos ya vendráááááán... ¡Pero Renmei hará su aparición¡Y a todos los plutarquianos derrotará!"

Seto sonrió ¿de donde sacarían esas letras? A pocos metros del despacho del presidente escucharon la voz furiosa de un hombre. Al asomarse vio a un hombre de cabellos castaños gritando con todas sus fuerzas en ingles a otro que iba completamente vestido de negro, al lado de estos pudo ver a un más que nerviosos Ishiru, que al parecer no tenía muy claro que hacer con la situación.

- ¡Su trabajo es estar pendiente de él John!

- Señor le aseguro que solo lo perdí de vista un segundo... - dijo el guardaespaldas visiblemente sofocado por su error.

- ¡Ese descuido es suficiente para que alguien lo rapte! - le cortó el otro.

Kaiba carraspeó para hacerse notar y al instante los tres se volvieron a mirarlo, un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios.

- Daddy no riñas a John, no es su culpa - dice el pequeño quitándose la careta y mirando con sus grandes ojos anaranjados a su progenitor. Kaiba se sorprendió un poco al reconocer ese tono tan peculiar.

- Eric ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te escabullas¿Y si te pasara algo que¿Has pensado en lo triste que se podría mamá? - el pequeño Eric solo baja la mirada arrepentido. El hombre lo alza en brazos y le da un beso en la frente. Después se vuelve hacia Seto y con tono formal aunque frío le saluda.

- Señor Kaiba - inclina levemente la cabeza -, gracias por traer a mi hijo.

- No hay de que señor Regan - contesta Kaiba en el mismo tono.

Que irónico es el destino... de todas la personas que te puedes encontrar a lo largo del día tenían que ser precisamente ellos: El actual marido de la madre de Kari y su hermanastro.

- ¿Ya os conocíais? - pregunta el niño con curiosidad mientras se deja la careta como una gorra.

- El señor Kaiba es el propietario de la empresa que fabrica los holoproyectores para el duelo de monstruos.

- ¿De verdad? - dice emocionado Eric bajando al suelo - a mi me gustan mucho los duelos, mummy me compró una baraja de principiante por mi cumpleaños ¡Y soy el mejor de mi clase! - añadió con orgullo, pero luego se quedó pensativo - Claro que solo somos cinco los que jugamos...

Seto no pudo evitar una sonrisa, se le hacía familiar esa forma de hablar. Y no solo la forma de hablar del pequeño Eric, tal como había dicho June, en su hombro izquierdo estaba aquella peculiar marca de nacimiento.

- Daddy ¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero ir a ver a mummy... - pidió Eric sacando de su ensimismamiento al CEO.

- Enseguida - dijo el señor Regan sonriendo a su primogénito, después se volvió hacia el señor Ishiru en tono serio -. Espero que con esto todo quede solucionado.

- Si... así es señor - dijo el hombre visiblemente nerviosos mientras paseaba su mirada entre los dos hombres que tenía enfrente. Dos de los empresarios más importantes de la industria visual del mundo. Y precisamente él tenía que ir a entrar en conflicto con los dos... sería una suerte si conseguía conservar la empresa...

- En ese caso nos vamos - cogió de la mano a Eric y empezó a salir seguido por su guardaespaldas -. Buenos días señor Ishiru, señor Kaiba...

Y se fue, aunque Eric se giró un momento para sonreírle antes de desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo. Al parecer no todo el nervio de Kari venía heredado de su rubio padre. Después Seto se volvió hacia el señor Ishiru y le dedicó una de sus más gélidas miradas. El hombre solo atinó a temblar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a June, la cual solo atinó a incorporarse en la cama, a la vez que un pequeño bulto la hacía volver a caer.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Eric! - exclama la morena con la más grande de sus sonrisas mientras abraza a su niño - ¿pero cuando has llegado?

- Hace tres horas - dice el pequeño sentándose en el regazo de su madre -, hubiéramos venido antes, pero papá tenía que hablar con un hombre de negocios... ¡Y sabes que! - pero June no pudo saberlo porque en ese instante Eric fue alzado en volandas por su padre y puesto sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

- No agobies a mamá de esa manera - le replicó el hombre riendo.

- Jo, papá... - protestó Eric intentando soltarse del agarre de su progenitor.

Nicolas lo ignoró por completo y se inclinó para besar a su esposa. June le devolvió el beso junto a una radiante sonrisa.

- No os esperaba hasta la tarde - dijo ella viendo divertida como su pequeño intentaba escabullirse de los brazos de su padre.

- Cambio de planes - dijo llanamente Nicolas - ya no soportaba pasar más tiempo sin ti - volvió a besarla y en esta ocasión Eric si pudo escaparse.

- Parecéis un par de enamorados - dijo con burla el niño ganándose un cojinazo por parte de su padre. Eric se incorporó y se lo tiró de nuevo, pero su padre pudo cogerlo con una mano.

- Somos un par de enamorados - dijo Nicolas mientras se enzarzaban en una guerra de cojines.

June solo reía divertida, ya echaba de menos a sus dos hombres y sus interminables juegos... aunque a veces no sabía cual de los dos era más niño. En eso un cojín se estrelló contra su cara de forma inesperada. June asomó los ojos por encima del almohadón y se los quedó mirando como esperando una explicación.

- Ha sido papá - exclamó Eric señalando a su padre. El hombre miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Traidor... - dijo pero antes de poder tomar represalias sintió como su mujer le lanzaba un cojín con envidiable puntería, no hubiera ido a más de no ser porque Nicolas se encontraba sentado justo en el borde de la cama y perdió el equilibrio. June y Eric empezaron a reírse ante la graciosa caída.

- No es divertido - dijo Nicolas asomándose por el borde de la cama aun en el suelo.

- Oh... ya lo creo que lo es... - dijo June entre risas. Mientras Eric se retorcía a su lado casi sin aliento por las carcajadas.

Nicolas frunció el ceño, pero al momento sonrió y se lanzó cual tigre sobre June empezando un despiadado ataque cosquillas.

- No... no... no... jajajajajaja... pa-para... jajajaaaa - decía June entrecortada.

- Di que te rindes - le ordenó Nicolas con una sonrisa.

- Ja-jamás... Jajajaja...

Eric observaba la escena divertido. Le encantaba jugar con sus padres, eran muy divertidos. En ese momento escuchó el característico sonido del móvil de su madre. Así que salió de la cama y fue a buscar el aparato. Lo encontró en la mesilla baja de la salita y ni corto ni perezoso contestó. Le encantaba el móvil de su madre, solo había que abrirlo y ponerse a hablar ¡Como los comunicadores que usaba Renmei!

- ¿Si, quien es?

- Ah... este... ¿June Regan por favor? - dijo una voz masculina algo desconcertada.

- Ahora no puede ponerse - dijo Eric aun escuchando las carcajadas de su madre - ¿De parte de quien?

- Pues... no. De nadie... ya llamaré - y sin más colgó. Eric miró extrañado el teléfono, pero se encogió de hombros y regresó al dormitorio.

Encontró a sus padres tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Joooo... ¿Ya no hay más cosquillas? - preguntó subiéndose a la cama.

- Por hoy son bastantes... - sonrió June extendiendo los brazos para que su hijo se acercara. Eric saltó hacia ella y se acostó a su lado - ¿Ha llamado alguien? - preguntó al ver su móvil en las manos de su hijo.

- Sí.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó June acariciando los cabellos castaños de Eric.

- No me dijo su nombre... solo que ya llamaría.

- Tal vez se hallan equivocado... - dijo Nicolas jugueteando con un mechón del cabello oscuro de su esposa.

- No, preguntó por mamá - informó el niño - ¡Ah, no te lo he dicho! - dijo de pronto Eric arrodillándose en la cama - ¿A que no sabes a quien he conocido hoy?

- ¿A quien cielo? - dijo June agradecida por el brusco cambio de tema. Tenía un clara idea de quien la andaba buscando.

- ¡A Seto Kaiba! - June dejó de acariciar por un momento la cabeza de su hijo, pero después sonrió intentando ocultar el susto que se acababa de llevar.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me lo encontré en los pasillos mientras jugaba a invasores del espacio. Me calló muy bien - dijo con alegría el pequeño.

- Tienes suerte de ser un niño - dijo Nicolas revolviéndole el pelo -, de lo contrario no pensarías lo mismo.

En ese instante el móvil de June se puso a sonar de nuevo. La mujer lo cogió de manos de su hijo antes de que el pequeño volviera a contestar.

- ¿Si? - dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para atender la llamada.

Nicolas se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido después miró a su hijo, el cual estaba entretenido con su careta.

- Oye ratón - dijo Nicolas llamándolo por su apodo - ¿No sabes quien llamaba a mamá?

- No me sonaba su voz - dijo distraídamente el niño -, no eran ni tío Mike ni Stefh.

- Pero sí era un hombre...

- Sí que lo era... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por curiosidad - dijo llanamente.

Algo no andaba bien. No sabía que era exactamente, pero su sexto sentido se lo decía. La actitud de su esposa era extraña desde antes del viaje. En un principio, June no había querido ir a aquel viaje. Y sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana cambió de opinión e incluso viajó antes de tiempo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Y ahora un hombre desconocido la llamaba...

June volvió a entrar con una mirada extraña que no supo como interpretar.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Nicolas intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso por una respuesta.

- Oh, el secretario de la señora Michiko - dijo distraídamente mientras sacaba ropa del armario y se dirigía al baño -. Quería saber si podía confirmar nuestra cita de esta tarde.

- ¿Era la misma persona que ha llamado antes? - preguntó Eric con curiosidad ayudando sin saberlo a su padre con el interrogatorio.

- No se lo he preguntado... - dijo June como cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle - pero supongo que si... va da igual. Si no lo era ya volverán a llamar.

June cerró la puerta del baño y al momento se escuchó la ducha. Eric se fue corriendo a la salita porque estaba a punto de empezar su serie favorita y Nicolas se quedó en la cama dándole vueltas a todo aquel asunto que lo tenía tan molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, las cortinas y persianas habían sido echadas y la puerta bien cerrada. Solo se escuchaba una respiración un poco agitada. De pronto un pequeño 'click' y en las paredes y techo empezaron a proyectarse pequeñas estrellitas, lunas y soles que iban girando lentamente.

- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Kari con una gran sonrisa observando el espectáculo - Mil gracias Mamoru.

- De nada Kari - dijo un arrebolado moreno mientras se aseguraba de que su regalo funcionara bien.

Era una pequeña lamparita con una pantalla decorada que iba girando lentamente proyectando formas en las paredes. Tal vez fuera infantil, pero era algo que le debía desde hacía mucho tiempo a Kari.

Siendo pequeños, el tío Yugi, le había regalado una similar por su cumpleaños. A Kari le fascinaba ver aquellos pequeños monstruos del duelo de monstruos bailando por las paredes de su cuarto. Pero todo eso terminó cuando a Mamoru se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pegar sobre la pantalla un dibujo que él mismo había hecho ¿El resultado? Al calentarse el pegamento (que había cogido del cajón de herramientas de su padre sin permiso) la pantalla se deformó, se pegó a la bombilla y tras varios chisporroteos, finalmente se fundió. No hubo forma de arreglarla y Kari no quiso otra nueva. Durante una semana no le dirigió la palabra a Mamoru, pero sus enfados nunca eran eternos. En cuanto el chico le pidió perdón, todo quedó olvidado para Kari, pero no para él, que le prometió que le regalaría una mucho mejor algún día.

Y ese día había llegado. Le había costado varias horas extra en el taller de tecnología (y una nota extra para la asignatura XP), pero lo había conseguido.

- También he hecho varias pantallas para que las vallas cambiando - dijo el chico mostrándole la caja en la que había traído guardada la lampara - y si quieres alguna más, solo dime el motivo que te la haré. Ahora ya tengo mucha práctica ¿Sabes? Creo que de mayor seré diseñador de lamparas.

Ambos se echaron a reír por las ocurrencias del Duende. Kari examinó las otras pantallas: una galaxia, un cielo azul con esponjosas nubes blancas, un torrente de rosados pétalos de cerezo... Debía de haberle costado mucho hacerlas.

- Gracias Mamoru...

- Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada - dijo Mamoru restándole importancia con una mano mientras contemplaba el resultado de sus horas de trabajo, después desvió la mirada y vio como Kari parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras también contemplaba el espectáculo.

No importaba si Kari estaba enferma o no, siempre sería la chica más bonita de todas. Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que la vio; fue el 1º día de guardería, ella llevaba la batita azul y una mochilita roja. Enseguida le llamó la atención, nunca antes había visto a una niña con el cabello dorado, ni tampoco había conocido a una chica con tanta imaginación para hacer trastadas. Se convirtió en su mejor amiga, compañera de clase y compinche de fechorías. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de en que momento subió un grado más y se convirtió en su primer amor. Aunque Kari no sabía eso, claro...

El que si parecía saberlo era Seto Kaiba (claro que a ese pocas cosas se le escapaban). Las promesas de muerte que le regalaba con la mirada eran suficiente para amedrentarlo, y eso que él no se acobardaba fácilmente. Pero el señor Kaiba tenía un no se qué que lo ponía nervioso.

- "Esa reacción es normal con los suegros" - le había dicho su hermana Momoko cuando le comentó el problema. Ella enseguida se había dado cuenta de por quien suspiraba y se había convertido en su confidente y asesora en asuntos del corazón.

Pero de ser así ¿Por qué solo le pasaba con el señor Kaiba? Con el padre de Kari era todo lo contrario. No lo miraba mal, no lo reñía por cualquier cosa y mucho menos se ponía desagradable cuando lo encontraba charlando con Kari.

Cuestión de caracteres...

- Mamoru... - llamó Kari en voz baja.

- ¿Si? - preguntó girando la cara para mirarla y encontrándose con los labios de Kari sobre los suyos.

Las funciones mentales de Mamoru se colapsaron y solo pudo quedarse estático sin saber que hacer ¡Kari le estaba besando! Se había planteado muchas veces como sería ese momento, incluso lo había soñado (al día siguiente no podía mirar a Kari a los ojos por la vergüenza que le daba), pero jamás pensó que sería ella quien se lanzaría.

Fue un beso sencillo, inocente, apenas un roce de labios... pero para él significó mucho.

Se separaron lentamente con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Ambos sonrieron a la vez y después rieron. Kari apoyó su frente en la de Mamoru y guardó silencio por largos segundos.

- Perdón - dijo al fin con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - preguntó él acariciando uno de los mechones de oro que tenía delante.

- Por robarte tú primer beso - dijo separándose y mirándolo a los ojos -, ya sé que es algo que tienes que dar a la persona que amas y todo eso... pero tú eres la persona a la que más quiero y... antes de morir quería dártelo... - apenas susurró mientras bajaba la mirada.

- En primer lugar - dijo Mamoru sujetándola por los hombros con el ceño fruncido y voz decidida -, tú no te vas a morir. Los médicos y tus padres están removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrar una solución... y en segundo - añadió con un tono de voz más dulce -, no me has robado nada, ya hace mucho tiempo que quería darte mi primer beso.

Kari abrió mucho los ojos y fijó sus castaños ojos en los de su mejor amigo. Un gracioso tono rojizo cubría las mejillas de este contrastando con la mirada de determinación que le dedicaba.

- Me gustas mucho Kari ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - dijo Mamoru de forma tan solemne que Kari no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Jajajaa... no te había visto tan serio desde que el director te acusó de llenar los lavabos de chicas de espuma.

- Bueno es que corría el riesgo de que me expulsaran y esa vez no fui yo.

- Ya lo sé ¿o no recuerdas que fui yo la que hizo que Reichiro se delatara?

- Claro que sí, por siempre agradecido - dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. Mientras mantenía las manos juntas ante él, como si estuviera presentando sus respeto a una reina o una divinidad. Después de algunas risas más, Mamoru miró a Kari a los ojos y le preguntó - ¿Entonces que me contestas?

- Que sí... - susurró acercándose y dándole otro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Espero no haberte puesto en un compromiso...

- Tranquilo Joey, la culpa es mía por no dejar el móvil a mano.

- Por suerte lo cogió tu hijo y no tu marido - sonrió el rubio -, no quiero tener a un esposo celoso haciéndome vudú.

- No seas exagerado - le dijo June dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro de forma juguetona - ¿ Y ya tenéis los resultados?

- Pues no estoy seguro - dijo Joey con pesar - el doctor no quiso decírmelo por teléfono, solo me pidió que te avisara para que vinieras.

- Venga no pongas esa cara - dijo June abrazándolo de forma fraternal -, verás como no es nada...

Joey solo asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar, en esos momentos solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iría bien.

- Siento interrumpir, pero el doctor nos espera en su despacho - dijo la voz fría y tremendamente molesta de Seto Kaiba. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia ver a esa mujer a menos de tres metros de su cachorro.

- Creo que yo también voy a tener a un esposo celoso tras mis pasos - dijo June bajito para que solo Joey pudiera escucharla. Este se limitó a sonreír y a acercarse a Seto para darle un abrazo reconfortante. Sabía lo celoso que era y no era buena idea hacer que sus celos aumentaran.

- Vamos pues... - susurró mientras Seto le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y los tres se dirigían rumbo al despacho del doctor Kenta.

- Por cierto... - dijo June para romper el hielo mientras avanzaban por el aséptico pasillo - me han dicho que ya conoces a mi hijo.

Joey les dirigió una mirada curiosa y Seto contestó con simpleza.

- Lo encontré por casualidad a él y a su padre en el despacho de Ishiru.

- ¿Aun sigue dándote largas? - preguntó Joey divertido, sabía lo mucho que Seto detestaba a aquel sujeto.

- Tuvimos una pequeña... charla. Ya no pondrá más trabas.

- Pobre señor Ishiru - sonrió Joey pensando en lo asustado que debió estar el hombre ante la furia desbordada de su pareja.

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta del despacho y Seto llamó con los nudillos de una mano.

- Adelante - dijo la voz del doctor aunque lo cierto es que sonaba bastante cansada...

- Buenas tardes - saludó Joey mientras se sentaban.

El despacho se veía diferente y Joey tardó un momento en darse cuenta de porque. Encima del escritorio, de los archivadores, de las estanterías... por todas partes habían carpetas con lo que suponía que eran historiales de pacientes. El doctor se retiró las gafas, se apretó la parte alta del puente de la nariz y los miró como si temiera su sentencia de muerte.

- Lamento decirles esto, pero tenemos que volver a realizar los análisis a la señora Regan.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó esta extrañada. Seto se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al doctor.

- Hemos sufrido un... percance en el laboratorio. Estamos repitiendo los análisis de todos los pacientes que se han realizado estas dos últimas semanas. Es el protocolo a seguir en estas circunstancias.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Joey angustiado.

- No puedo hacer declaraciones sin el consentimiento del Hospital, pero le aseguro que en nada perjudica a su hija o a cualquier otro paciente.

Seto no estaba conforme con aquella excusa, no le gustaban las medias explicaciones. Pero June no le dejó replicar.

- Está bien, no hay problema. Vuelva a repetir los análisis.

El doctor suspiró aliviado, temía una respuesta negativa y agresiva, como lo habían sido las de los diez pacientes anteriores de aquella mañana; y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del señor Kaiba. Por suerte la señora Regan se veía más pacífica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que le dirán algo? - preguntó June mientras retiraba la tirita para asegurarse de que la herida del pinchazo ya no sangraba.

- No lo sé... pero Seto puede llegar a ser muy tenaz cuando quiere algo - contestó Joey dándole vueltas a su café.

- ¿Fue así como te consiguió a ti? - preguntó June con una sonrisa pícara. Joey se limitó a sonrojarse y beber su café sin contestar.

Ambos había bajado a la cafetería, tras el análisis para que June comiera algo y recuperara el color de cara. Mientras tanto Seto había ido a averiguar que había ocurrido para que todos los análisis se tuvieran que repetir. No estaba dispuesto a que una estúpida negligencia por parte del hospital pusiera en peligro a su pequeña cachorra.

En ese instante el móvil de June se puso a pitar y la mujer lo contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- Nicolas, Why are you...? - siguió un corto silencio y los ojos de June se abrieron como platos - WHAT! - gritó de pronto haciendo que la mayoría de los que estaban en la cafetería se volvieran a mirarla extrañados - Ok, ok... I'm coming... - cerró el móvil y maldijo en ingles.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Joey extrañado con el súbito arrebato de la mujer.

- Eric ha tenido un accidente - dijo nerviosa mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la cafetería a paso rápido.

- ¿Tu hijo? - preguntó Joey angustiado mientras la seguía.

- Sí... lo han llevado al Hospital Sakurai... tengo que coger un taxi y... - iba hablando casi consigo misma con los nervios a flor de piel sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, ni al hecho de que Joey intentara llamar su atención.

- ¡June! - dijo en voz alta el rubio sujetándola por el brazo para detenerla una vez estuvieron en recepción.

- ¿Que? Joey tengo prisa...

- Estamos en el hospital Sakurai - le cortó el rubio.

June se lo quedó mirando en absoluto silencio mientras procesaba las palabras que acababa de decirle. Giró la cabeza y vio tras el mostrador de la recepcionista el logotipo y el nombres del hospital. Suspiró con fuerza y se tapó los ojos con una mano, había perdido la cabeza por completo...

- Venga, no pasa nada... - intentó calmarla Joey pasándole una mano por el hombro.

- ¡June! - gritó alguien y Joey y ella se dieron la vuelta para ver quien llamaba. En la puerta que conducía a urgencias se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, vestido de traje.

- Nicolas, Where is my baby? - dijo June lanzándose en brazos de su marido.

- With the doctor - contestó el hombre abrazándola para calmarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó aun angustiada.

- Que tu pequeño ratón volvió a escaparse del cuidado de John cuando fueron al parque y se le ocurrió la genial idea de escalar una pila de ramas que estaban podando. Perdió pie y calló. Tiene la muñeca izquierda fracturada y algunos arañazos en las piernas. Por lo demás está bien.

- Gracias a Dios... - dijo June cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara hacia el techo.

- Por cierto ¿quién es ese? Te he visto hablando con él con mucha confianza... - preguntó Nicolas con tono neutro. June siguió la dirección que le señalaba y vio a Joey hablando con una enfermera. Tragó saliva, se suponía que Nicolas JAMÁS sabría de Joey.

- Es un viejo amigo al que conocí en casa de mi prima. Su hija está ingresada en este hospital - dijo, no era mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

- Ya veo... - contestó Nicolas sin creerla por completo. Los había visto salir por la puerta de la cafetería, no llegar por la entrada. Ya estaban en el hospital antes de que la llamara.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? - preguntó June sacándolo por el momento de sus cavilaciones.

- Si, claro. Están acabando de ponerle la escayola.

- Espera, me despido y voy contigo - dijo June alejándose para ir con Joey bajo la atenta mirada de su marido.

La enfermera se retiró poco antes que lo alcanzara y Joey se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Metimos mucho la pata? - preguntó intentando parecer sereno.

- No, tranquilo. Le he dicho que eres un viejo amigo al que me he encontrado por casualidad.

- ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

- Con un brazo en cabestrillo y castigado hasta el año que viene, pero bien - dijo June con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro - dijo haciendo acopio para no mirar al marido de su ex amante -. Yo tengo que subir a ver a Kari. Al parecer se niega en redondo a que le hagan los análisis. La pobre ya está harta del hospital.

- No me extraña - sonrió -. Bueno, me voy a ver como está mi ratón.

- Hasta luego - se despidió Joey yendo hacia los ascensores. Y pensando en una forma eficaz de convencer a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicolas y June entraron en la salita en la que se ponía las escayolas, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía. Nicolas salió disparado en busca de alguien que le pudiera indicar donde estaba el niño.

- Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento - dijo la consternada enfermera al ver que su pequeño paciente se había escapado mientras ella salía un momento ante el llamado de un médico.

- John, Vincent - dijo Nicolas a sus guardaespaldas - buscadlo. No puede haberse ido muy lejos.

- Si señor - y los dos salieron escopetados para registrar el hospital de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Pero a quien habrá salido? - se preguntó June mientras se retiraba el flequillo de la frente.

- A ti, eso está claro - contestó de inmediato Nicolas, sabiendo que su mujer no tardaría en replicarle.

- Perdona, pero yo nunca me escapé del hospital.

- No... pero te escapabas del dormitorio del internado para ir al bosque a recoger bellotas en otoño, del instituto desaparecías para irte con tus amigas de marcha los fines de semana y en la universidad no dudaste en saltarte un semestre entero solo para hacer un viaje a Dios sabe donde... Llevas el escapismo en la sangre y se lo has transmitido a tu hijo.

- Vale, vale... 'Mea culpa' - dijo June alzando las manos en alto ante la avalancha de antecedentes -. Anda, vamos a buscarlo...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Pero cuando demonios se van a dignar a publicar el 18 de Angel Sanctuary! ToT Lleva más de dos meses de retraso T.T vale que a ha pillado las Navidades de por medio, pero estamos a mitad de Febrero ¡No tienen excusa¡Malvados .!

En fin... después de acribillaros con mis penas (¡perdón!), hay un par de cosas que quiero comentaros. La canción que canta Eric, eso de 'Renmei y los invasores alienígenas' me lo he inventado. Era eso o la canción de los 'Power Rangers' XP

Ahora están todos en el hospital ¿qué pasará¡la semana que viene lo veréis!

(N-C: Eso ha sonado a telenovela ¬¬)

Ya estamos en la recta final del fic, tres o cuatro capítulos más y le cuelgo el cartelito de 'TERMINADO'. Espero que lo sigáis hasta el final.

Muchas gracias a: **yukin, Kakasha Maxwell Yeah, Eiri Saiyuki, Nicolaieva Dimitri, Ms. Fronkonsteen, Rei Dark Angel, Tori-chan y Katrinna Le Fay.**

Ja ne!


	13. Cap 13

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 13

Seto subía en el ascensor con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el panel que se iba iluminando conforme pasaban pisos. Ya sabía que había ocurrido en los laboratorios. Uno de los estudiantes en prácticas, por demás torpe, había tropezado contra la vitrina en la que se guardaban las muestras biológicas y la había tirada al suelo. Por eso tenían que volver a realizar todos los análisis. No querría estar en el pellejo de aquel patoso estudiante...

Las puertas se abrieron y salió al pasillo de la cuarta planta para ir a ver a sus cachorra, pero a penas dio dos pasos cuando alguien se estrelló contra él.

- ¿Joey que demonios...? - empezó a decir al ver que el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos era el de su rubio amante.

- ¡Kari no está! - le cortó este a punto de un ataque de pánico. Una ligera sensación de deja vù invadió a Kaiba pero rápidamente la hizo a un lado intentando mantenerse sereno y de calmar al otro.

- Tranquilízate... - le dijo pero el rubio parecía no escucharle así que lo cogió por los hombros y le gritó - JOEY... ya cálmate - el rubio pareció hacerlo por la impresión -. Ahora dime que ha pasado.

- Kari no quería que le hicieran de nuevo los análisis, la enfermera fue a buscarme para que yo la convenciera, pero cuando volvimos al cuarto, Kari no estaba...

- Seguramente se ha escondido. No te preocupes, no puede andar muy lejos. Ahora serénate o no podrás ayudarme a buscarla - dijo sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

- Si... - dijo mientras respiraba y exhalaba lentamente. Después ambos fueron al mostrador de las enfermeras.

- Me pregunto a quien habrá salido con esa manía de escaparse de todas partes... - dijo Seto más para si mismo que por otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eric se escondió tras una cortina cuando vio acercarse a un ATS empujando un silla de ruedas vacía. Una vez que este se hubo ido salió y continuó su camino.

No le iban a volver a pinchar... ¡Oh, claro que no! La enfermera había dicho que no le dolería ¡pero si le había dolido¡Y mucho! No, definitivamente no le iban a volver a pinchar.

Se encontró con las escaleras y se le planteó una duda ¿seguía para arriba o bajaba? Ya había subido y bajado muchas escaleras, y no tenía muy claro donde estaba... se encogió de hombros y con su brazo sano se sujetó a la barandilla para empezar a subir. Le picaba por debajo de la escayola, pero no llegaba a rascarse ¡Aargh! De haber sabido que la pila de troncos no esta bien asegurada hubiera subido por el otro lado...

Llegó al rellano y se encontró ante unas puertas cerradas. Con cuidado empujó una de ellas y se asomó. Aquel lugar si que le gustaba. Habían patitos, payasos y arco iris pintados en las paredes y muchos niños en bata de hospital. Entre tanto niño seguro que no lo encontrarían.

Con disimulo salió de su escondite y empezó a caminar por el colorido pasillo. Nadie parecía prestarle atención y eso lo hizo relajarse. Llegó a una sala llena de juguetes esparcido por todos lados y sonrió. Le recordaba mucho a la guardería que había en el edificio de oficinas de su padre, en la que se quedaba cuando este tenía que trabajar.

Se sentó junto a otros niños que parecían estar construyendo una torre con bloques de plástico. Le parecía gracioso que allí todos fueran en pijama.

- ¿Puedo jugar? - preguntó en japonés con su marcado acento americano. Le gustaba aquel idioma. Su madre se lo enseñaba desde muy pequeño y él estaba orgulloso de saberlo. Así podía presumir en clase.

- Claro - dijo un niño que llevaba un gorro de lana estacado hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó el otro niño señalando la mano de Eric.

- Me caí en el parque... ¿y vosotros por qué estáis en el hospital?

- A mi me operaran mañana de aquí - dijo señalándose el pecho - tengo un tumor plumonar o algo así. Me lo tienen que quitar para que pueda respirar mejor.

- Pero eso hará daño - dijo Eric espantado ante la idea.

- No que va - dijo el niño del gorro -. Te duermen y no te enteras de nada. Cuando me operaron a mi también tenía miedo pero ahora se que no es para tanto.

- ¿También tenías una pluma en el pecho? - preguntó Eric inocentemente.

- Se dice tumor - le corrigió divertido el chico - y yo lo tenía en la cabeza. Mira.

Se quitó el gorro y reveló su cabeza completamente blanca y sin rastro alguno de cabello, justo en la coronilla tenía una especie de cicatriz sonrojada en forma de C.

- Uauh... - fue lo único que atinó a decir Eric fascinado ante aquello - pero ¿nunca has tenido pelo?

- Antes si tenía - respondió el niño volviéndose a poner el gorro -, pero se me calló por culpa de la medicación.

- Oh... - dijo apenado Eric.

- No te preocupes. El doctor dice que me volverá a crecer.

- Me alegro - en ese momento una enfermera pasó por la puerta mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Por instinto Eric se encogió detrás de una mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó el chico de la pluma en el pecho con una ceja alzada.

- Es que me he escapado... no quiero que me pinchen.

- Pues te van a pinchar lo quieras o no...

- De eso ni hablar - dijo rotundo el pequeño - ¿Sabéis donde puedo esconderme?

- Mmmmh... prueba en el armario del final del pasillo. Pero ya te lo he dicho te van a pinchar.

Eric se despidió con un gesto vago de la mano y enfiló por donde le habían dicho, pero al llegar a pocos metros vio a una enfermera entrando precisamente allí con sábanas en los brazos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - se preguntó mirando hacia todas partes.

Fue entonces que vio una puerta entreabierta, la habitación parecía estar a oscuras, pero algo llamó su atención. Se acercó despacio y metió la cabeza quedando fascinado. En las paredes, en los techos, sobre los muebles... por todas partes desfilaban cientos de estrellitas y planetas. Era como la versión en miniatura del planetario al que fue una vez con el colegio.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó alguien desde dentro.

Eric dio un respingo y no supo que hacer. Si lo pillaban lo llevarían de nuevo con aquella enfermera... y lo volverían a pinchar... y le dolería más por haberse escapado

- ¡Por favor, no quiero que me pinchen! - casi imploró en voz alta en un repentino ataque de pánico.

- Pues ya somos dos - respondió la misma voz divertida.

- ¿Eh?

Eric se quedó mirando la cama que estaba más lejos de él. Había alguien allí. se acercó con precaución hasta quedar al lado y entonces pudo ver a su interlocutor. Era una chica algo mayor que él, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y el ya familiar pijama del hospital. Ante ella, en la mesita en la que se solían poner las bandejas con la comida, había una especie de lamparita de la que salían todas aquellas estrellitas.

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Sí, me lo han regalado hoy.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Eric subiéndose a la cama con cuidado para poder ver de cerca aquel artefacto.

- Mi novio - respondió la chica con una sonrisa -, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Si mi padrino se entera de que tengo novio le dará un ataque - añadió en tono confidencial. Eric rió alegremente - ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto? - preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Me he escapado. Me querían volver a pinchar - dijo enfurruñado - ¿Y tú?

- También me he escapado, estoy harta de este sitio - dijo la chica sin ocultar su hastío.

- ¿Cuánto llevas en el Hospital?

- Meses... - dijo dejándose caer de espaldas con los brazos tras la cabeza - aunque solo hace unas semanas que me internaron definitivamente.

- Jo... eso es mucho...

- Ya ves...

- ¿Y... te pinchan todos los días?

- Casi todos. Pero hoy me querían pinchar dos veces así que decidí escaparme para darme un respiro. Dentro de un rato volveré a la habitación para que me hagan los análisis...

- ¿Entonces si que vas a dejar que te pinchen! - preguntó Eric como si le fuera imposible creerla.

- No tengo otra... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿A ti también te van a quitar una pluma-tumor? - la chica se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada y se echó a reír.

- ¿De... de donde has sacado esa palabra?

- Un chico que estaba en la zona de juegos me dijo que tenía una en el pecho y que se la iban a quitar mañana.

- Ah... se dice un tumor pulmonar. Y no, yo no tengo eso. Lo mío no se puede quitar así tan fácil...

- ¿Qué es entonces? - la chica volvió a sentarse y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes donde está la columna vertebral?

- Sí, aquí - dijo señalándose la espalda - . Mamá tiene cosquillas ahí.

- Yo también tengo... bueno, pues por ahí dentro hay un líquido. Él mío se ha... estropeado, por decirlo de alguna manera y tienen que quitármelo y ponerme otro que esté bien.

- Vaya... - dijo Eric sorprendido. Estaba aprendiendo un montón de cosas ese día... - ¿Y cuando te lo cambian?

- Ahí está el problema... - dijo la niña triste - No sirve cualquiera, tiene que ser uno igual al mío. Primero hay que buscar alguien que lo tenga igual y eso es muy difícil. Después lo tienen que sacar de esa persona y ponérmelo a mi.

- Mmh... - el niño arrugó la nariz no muy convencido de aquel intercambio -. Eso debe doler...

- Para nada, te duermen y no te enteras.

- ¿Aquí te duermen para todo o que? - preguntó Eric ya mosqueado. La chica se río, le caía bien aquel pequeñajo.

- Menos para ponerte inyecciones - sonrió más ampliamente al ver como el pequeño ponía morritos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos niños se giraron para mirar. Un débil 'ups' salió de los labios de la chica.

- Estoy esperando una buena excusa para este comportamiento señorita - dijo el recién llagado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa que hizo estremecer a Eric.

- Pues... estaba aburrida de estar en la habitación y salí a dar una vuelta, pero entonces me perdí y antes de ir a parar a vete a saber donde decidí quedarme aquí... - siguió un tenso silencio - ¿cuela?

- Para nada - contestó el castaño. La chica suspiró.

- No quiero más análisis - dijo al fin.

- Son necesarios Kari - dijo encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Ahora Eric pudo ver a alguien a quien ya conocía - ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? - preguntó Seto Kaiba con el ceño fruncido y un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

Los dos niños intercambiaron una mirada y antes de que Eric pudiera decir nada para explicarse, Kari le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó.

- Me lo he encontrado por ahí perdido ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

- Claro que no - dijo Seto al recuperarse un poco de semejante comentario - Eric ¿dónde están tus padres?

- Mamá no sé - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - y papá supongo que con la enfermera mutante...

Kari rió con el apodo y Kaiba solo negó con la cabeza.

- Enfermera. Avise que ya ha aparecido Kari y pregunte si en alguna otra planta se ha perdido un niño.

- Si, señor - dijo la enfermera corriendo hacia el mostrador de las enfermeras.  
Seto se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando la lamparita que seguía dando vueltas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me lo ha regalado Mamoru.

- Mmmh... - dijo con una nota de desagrado. Eric se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa -. Y a todo esto ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Con eso - dijo señalando una silla de ruedas que tenía al lado de la cama y que Eric no había visto antes con la luz apagada.

- Bueno, regresemos antes de que a tu padre le de un colapso...

Kaiba alzó a Kari y la sentó en la silla, después le dio la lamparita para que la sostuviera en su regazo mientras iban de regreso.

- Y tú ven también - le dijo a Mamoru el cual saltó de la cama y fue tras ellos.

- ¿No puedes andar? - preguntó Mamoru caminando al lado de la rubia.

- Si puedo, pero estoy tan débil que no me sostengo en pie ¿así que te llamas Eric?

- Si, Eric Regan, mucho gusto.

- Hikari Wheeler, pero puedes llamarme Kari.

- Vale - dijo alegremente el pequeño.

- ¿Y como es que conoces a mi padrino? - dijo refiriéndose a Seto.

- Lo conocí esta mañana...

Kaiba tan solo los observaba con un nudo en el estómago ante tan surrealista situación ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabarían conociéndose? Se suponía que nadie sabría nada, June vendría se haría los análisis y punto, Kari no tenía que saber nada de aquellas personas... pero allí estaba charlando con total confianza con su hermanastro aun sin saber que lo eran...

Llegaron a la habitación. Kari dejó la lampara en la mesilla de noche y con ayuda de Seto regresó a su cama. Eric se puso a observar los diferentes dibujos y ramos de flores que adornaban la habitación.

- Son bonitos - dijo señalando los dibujos.

- Me los regalaron mis compañeros de clase - explicó Kari acomodándose en la cama -. Ey ¿me dejas firmarte la escayola?

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? - preguntó Eric acercándose a la cama.

- Pues claro que sí - dijo ella mientras sacaba un rotulador del cajón -, cuando mi amigo Mamoru se rompió la pierna le firmamos todos.

- ¿El que te regaló la lampara?

- El mismo - contestó Kari guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente para que Seto no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Y como se la rompió?

- Se calló del tejado de casa de su abuela - contestó Seto con desprecio.

Eric miró a Kari como buscando una explicación, pero solo obtuvo una confirmación. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró un agitado hombre de cabellos tan rubios como Kari.

- ¿Pero se puede saber donde estabas?

- Dos habitaciones más allá - dijo Kari con una sonrisa inocente. Joey solo suspiró.

- No me des esos sustos quieres - le dio un abrazo mientras respiraba aliviado. Pero al separarse se le encogió el corazón de nuevo. La mirada anaranjada de aquel niño le era demasiado familiar.

- Papá te presento a Eric Regan - dijo Kari alegremente sin saber el efecto que habían causado aquellas palabras en su padre.

- Hola señor Wheeler - saludó el pequeño alegremente.

- Hola... - atinó a decir Joey, después dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Seto, el cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Ven que te firme - dijo Kari indicándole al niño que se sentara a su lado. Eric se subió de un brinco a la cama y le extendió el brazo escayolado. Joey se alejó de la cama y fue al lado de Seto.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - le dijo en un susurro.

- Tú hija se lo encontró por ahí perdido y me ha preguntado si se lo puede quedar - dijo llanamente consiguiendo que Joey se lo quedara mirando como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza -. No me mires así, son las palabras textuales de tu hija.

- June y Nicolas deben haberse llevado un buen susto al no encontrarlo...

- ¿Están los dos en el hospital? - preguntó Seto tensándose al recordar que le había pedido a la enfermera que avisara de que habían encontrado un niño.

- Sí... Nicolas la llamó mientras estabamos en la cafetería desde urgencias... - contestó distraídamente.

Su mirada estaba fija en la cama en donde Kari y Eric reían. Ahora que veía a los dos niños juntos, podía apreciarse claramente el parecido. Tal vez no tuvieran el mismo color de ojos o de pelo, pero se les veía un semejanza familiar, como la que él tenía con Serenity.

En ese momento entró un hombre que parecía falto de aliento.

- Eric... - consiguió decir.

- Hi daddy! - saludó el pequeño - mira que bonito, me lo ha hecho Kari - agregó alzando la escayola que a esas alturas estaba completamente decorada.

- Muy bonito - dijo simplemente aunque lo cierto era que sus ojos estaban clavados en la pareja que permanecía cerca de la puerta. Nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba y el rubio 'amigo' de su esposa -. Señor Kaiba - saludó secamente - señor...

- Wheeler, Joey Wheeler - dijo el rubio extendiéndole una mano. El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso para los tres hombres.

De pronto una tos áspera llamó la atención de los adultos. Kari estaba doblada sobre si misma y al parecer le costaba respirar, por su nariz resbalaba un hilillo de sangre manchando su blanco camisón. Su padre corrió hacia ella a la vez que Seto pulsaba el botón para llamar al médico. Nicolas solo cogió en brazos a su hijo para apartarlo.

- Daddy¿qué le pasa a Kari? - preguntaba el niño preocupado por su nueva amiga.

- No lo se...

Varias enfermeras y un par de doctores entraron en ese momento echando prácticamente a los tres hombres al pasillo. Joey se quedó en la puerta completamente consternado y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

- Para te vas a hacer daño - dijo Seto sujetándolo por los brazos y alejándolo. Joey solo se dejó llevar mientras sus ojos permanecían ocultos bajo su rebelde flequillo. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y Seto no dudó en abrazarlo por la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído.

Por su parte Nicolas miraba la escena un tanto desconcertado. Había oído comentar en alguna ocasión que el CEO tenía una 'curiosa' relación, pero jamás supo en que sentido. Ahora lo veía claro y se sintió un poco bastante estúpido por siquiera haber pensado en la posibilidad de que aquel rubio y su June... negó con la cabeza para espantar la idea.

Al momento escuchó pasos presurosos a su espalda y al volverse vio a June que se acercaba corriendo.

- Mummy - exclamó Eric estirando los brazos para que lo cogiera. Una vez en brazos de su madre enterró el rostro en su hombro.

- Eric... cariño ¿Qué pasa?

- Kari está muy malita... - dijo simplemente, haciendo que su madre mirara a su alrededor preocupada.

En ese momento uno de los doctores salió y se llevó a Seto y a Joey a parte. June los observó alejarse en silencio y como habalaban con el galeno. No necesitaba saber lo que decía el hombre, bastaba con ver la cara de desconsuelo de Joey.

- Debemos bajar - dijo en ese momento Nicolas sacándolo de su ensimismamiento -, aun tenemos que hablar con el médico sobre el brazo de Eric.

- Si... claro... - contestó June distraídamente mientras seguía a su esposo hacia los ascensores.

- Pero yo quiero saber como está Kari - protestó Eric.

- Otro día vendremos a visitarla ¿si? - dijo June dándole un beso en la frente.

Antes de girar en el pasillo sus ojos anaranjados encontraron la figura quebrada de su rubio ex amante y algo en su pecho dolió. Aquello no era justo, Joey no se merecía tanto sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el colchón de la cama de su hija, eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y Kari seguía inconsciente. Tras el repentino ataque le habían administrado algunos sedantes y desde entonces que estaba así.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y la alta figura de Seto entró. En la intimidad de aquella habitación, se había permitido desprenderse se su máscara de frialdad y su semblante solo mostraba la extrema preocupación que le causaba la situación.

Ya no era solo la salud de Kari, también la de Joey. Se pasaba el día en el hospital, apenas dormía algunas horas en la butaca de la habitación de la niña y se mantenía a base de café y sándwichs de la cafetería. Si seguía así acabarían por internarlo también. Pero el rubio no atendía a razones, se negaba a marcharse a casa por más que se lo pidiera.

- Cachorro cabezota... - susurró Seto mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

En ese momento Joey se removió y alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en Kari y tras comprobar de que todo estaba en orden se giró hacia el otro lado.

- Seto... - musitó con voz apagada por el sueño mientras se sentaba derecho y su espalda crujía - auch... ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco...

- Deberías haberte quedado en casa durmiendo - le reprochó Joey frotándose los ojos -. A las nueve tienes reunión con el consejo de IMN-Corp. ¿no? Podrías aprovechar y dormir unas horas...

- Mira uno para hablar - dijo Seto con una sonrisa ladeada -. Deberías poner en práctica tu propio consejo y volver a casa a dormir.

- Nah... estoy bien - bostezó -. Además, el doctor seguramente ya tendrá los resultados.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. Era cierto, ya hacía casi seis días que le habían hecho los análisis a June, si todo se había normalizado en el laboratorio tras el 'incidente', ese mismo día sabrían si era viable hacerle el transplante a Kari.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ajajajaja... ¿qué os ha parecido el encuentro?

¡Agradezco todos los reviws! -

Ja ne!


	14. Cap 14

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 14

Nicolas se giró en la cama y extendió los brazos para rodear con ellos a su compañera. Pero solo encontró el colchón vacío. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio que en efecto no había nadie a su lado, ni siquiera en la habitación. Se giró y quedó boca arriba unos minutos intentando despertarse del todo. Después clavó su mirada en el reloj de la mesita de noche: las 07:03... ¿a dónde había ido June tan temprano?

Se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa del pijama cubriendo su pecho desnudo, caminó descalzo por la mullida alfombra y salió a la salita de la habitación. No tuvo que ir más lejos para encontrar a su mujer.

June estaba de pie ante el ventanal, observando las primeras luces del día sobre el puerto de ciudad Dominó. Su expresión denotaba preocupación, parecía profundamente inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no notar la cercanía de su esposo hasta que esta la abrazó sobresaltándola.

- Lo siento - susurró en su oído mientras depositaba un beso en su nuca y otro en la marca de nacimiento de su hombro.

Siguieron abrazados en silencio contemplando el amanecer, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que June tenía el móvil firmemente sujeto en las manos.

- Esperas alguna llamada - preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Sintió como June se tensaba por unos instantes pero cuando habló lo hizo con voz calmada.

- No, es que acaba de recibir un mensaje de propaganda... me ha despertado y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. He salido de la habitación para no despertarte - le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Ya veo... pero hay algo más que te preocupa ¿verdad? - June no contestó - Venga, nos conocemos de hace años, sé que me ocultas algo...

- No es nada - dijo ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no flaqueara y la delatara. Nicolas guardó silencio unos minutos y sonriendo la abrazó un poco más fuerte y preguntó.

- ¿Es por la hija de tu amigo? - a June casi se le para el corazón - Es muy triste, pero no tienes que tomártelo tan a la tremenda.

- Ya... - dijo vagamente, mientras su esposo la conducía hasta el sofá y ambos se recostaban en él.

- Por cierto ¿Qué tiene exactamente? - preguntó Nicolas curioso. No había caído en preguntar el día anterior.

- Leucemia... - contestó June con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su marido

- Vaya - dijo Nicolas con el ceño fruncido, ahora entendía un poco la angustia general - ¿no han probado la radioterapia?

- La radioterapia, la quimioterapia... todo. Solo les queda el transplante de médula, pero no encuentran un donante compatible... - otro silencio se instaló en el lugar.

- ¿Y tú como conociste al señor Wheeler?

June se puso nerviosa. Su marido siempre le inspiraba tanta confianza que hablaba y hablaba sin pararse a pensar y ahora no podía dejar a medias la conversación.

- Ya te lo dije, lo conocí gracias a mi prima, la que estudió danza en Nueva York.

- Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo... ¿Cómo es que os habéis reencontrado aquí precisamente?

- Porque Joey nació y creció aquí, en ciudad Dominó. Es normal que viva aquí ¿no?

- Si supongo, pero... - June cerró los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que insistir? - ¿Cómo os encontrasteis¿Pasabas por la calle y lo viste?

- ¿A que viene tanta insistencia? - preguntó June mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A que vienen tantas evasivas? - fue la contestación del hombre. June suspiró, debía pensar algo... y rápido.

- Nos encontramos en el hospital - Nicolas arqueó una ceja aun más curioso.

- ¿Y tú que hacías allí?

- Pues... llevo un par de semanas un poco indispuesta y fui a que me hicieran unos análisis. Mientras esperaba me encontré a Joey y nos pusimos a hablar. Eso es todo.

- Espera, espera, espera... - dijo Nicolas sentándose en el sofá y mirándola con el ceño fruncido y algo preocupado - ¿Cómo que no te sientes bien¿Qué tienes?

- No es nada... hoy me dan los resultados. Ya verás que seguramente no es más que algo de estrés...

- Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de venir. En casa podríamos haber ido a la clínica de Mike y...

- Y toda la familia se hubiera enterado de que me pasaba algo - le atajó June -. Puede que tu hermano haya jurado mantener el secreto profesional para con los pacientes, pero en cuanto se trata de mí se le olvida por completo ¿O no recuerdas lo rápido que fue a contar a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada de Eric?

Nicolas se echó a reír al recordar como su hermano había entrado corriendo en el comedor familiar mientras cenaban gritando a pleno pulmón '¡Voy a ser tío!'. Una súbita idea cruzó su mente y sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

- ¿No estarás embarazada?

June abrió mucho los ojos ¿pero como se le ocurría? No tenía ningún síntoma que... claro que tanto con Kari como con Eric no se había dado cuanta hasta que ya estaba de tres meses largos...

- No... no lo sé... no creo... - dijo con cara de profundo desconcierto. Nicolas sonrió ampliamente y abrazándola la besó.

- Bueno, de todas formas, si te dan hoy los resultados, pronto lo sabremos.

- Si - sonrió ella de vuelta. Aunque no sabía si los análisis de compatibilidad también detectaban esas cosas.

Permanecieron tumbados en silencio cada cual sumido en su mundo de reflexiones. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, pero no el de June, sino el de Nicolas.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días ¿el señor Regan?

- Soy yo.

- Verá le llamó del Hospital Sakurai con respecto a los análisis de su hijo Eric. Los resultados ya están y si pudiera venir a recogerlos esta mañana...

- Hoy me es imposible ir al hospital - dijo recordando una importante reunión con unos posibles inversionistas.

- No te preocupes, yo iré - le dijo June, Nicolas sonrió y contestó a la enfermera.

- Mi esposa irá a recoger los resultados.

- Muy bien. Pásese por la consulta sobre las diez y media.

- Deacuerdo, muchas gracias.

- A usted - y la comunicación se cortó.

La puerta del dormitorio pequeño se abrió y entró un despeinado y adormilado Eric arrastrando por el suelo un peluche en forma de alienígena morado.

- Daddy¿Con quien hablas? - un gran bostezo escapó de su boca.

- Buenos días ratón - Nicolas estiró los brazos, su hijo fue hacia él y se dejó abrazar mientras su madre le daba un beso en la frente -. Era del hospital, hay que ir a recoger los resultados de los análisis para ver que no te infectaras con nada.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver a Kari también? - preguntó el niño con los ojitos brillantes.

- Tal vez... - contestó June - Parece que te ha caído bien esa niña.

- Sí, mucho - sonrió Eric abrazando su peluche marciano -. Es muy simpática y divertida - pero su sonrisa se borra poco a poco hasta que solo queda una expresión triste -. Me dijo que le tenían que cambiar algo que se le había estropeado para que se pudiera curar, pero que primero tienen que encontrar uno que le sirva... ¿Qué pasará si no se lo pueden encontrar?

Nicolas y June se miraron un momento sin saber como contestar a eso, pero su silencio fue suficiente para el pequeño.

- ¿Se morirá? - preguntó compungido.

- Tal vez - contesta Nicolas acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se sabe si una persona le puede dar su líquido? - insiste el niño.

- Ese líquido se llama médula - le explica su padre -. Pues te hacen unos análisis de sangre y después la comparan en el laboratorio...

- Ya... - musita el pequeño aun pensativo - ¿y si yo me hago esas pruebas por si mi médula le sirve? - Nicolas sonrió ante las ideas de su hijo, en verdad tiene un gran corazón. Le revolvió el pelo y le contestó.

- Eres muy pequeño para ser donante.

- Pero...

El móvil de Nicolas vuelve a sonar y el hombre tras reconocer el número se va hacia la habitación para contestar la llamada. Eric mira por un momento la puerta por la que ha desaparecido su padre y después mira a su madre. June solo sonríe y se levanta.

- Venga vamos a vestirnos y a desayunar ¿Te apetecen tortitas?

- ¡Sí, con miel!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas automáticas de la entrada principal se abrieron dejando pasar a una madre con su hijo. Ambos se acercaron a los ascensores y entraron, en poco tiempo se encontraban en la planta indicada y fueron hasta el despacho del doctor que atendía a Eric. Pero el médico había tenido una urgencia y tardaría al menos una hora en regresar.

- Vamos a ver a Kari mientras - pidió Eric con una gran sonrisa.

- Está bien... - accedió June mirando de reojo su propio teléfono ¿por qué tardaban tanto en llamarla?

Subieron a la 4º planta y atravesaron el ya conocido corredor pintado con dibujitos sonrientes. Al llegar ante la puerta de Kari la encontraron abierta. La pequeña estaba tumbada en la cama dormida y al parecer no había nadie más allí. Eric entró sin pensarlo dos veces y fue hasta la cama.

- ¿Kari? - llamó en voz baja.

- Eric déjala dormir - pidió June.

- No, tranquila- dijo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándola, al volverse se encontró a Joey. El rubio venía con una taza de papel en las manos con lo que parecía café (o algo que olía similar), tenía la cara pálida y las ojeras muy marcadas -, déjalo a ver si él consigue despertarla.

- No tienes buena pinta - comentó June - ¿has dormido algo?

- He dado una cabezadita... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó mirando a los dos niños y sonrió al ver que Kari abría los ojos y saludaba a su nuevo amigo -. Tienes un chico muy guapo y tiene tus ojos...

- Y su sentido del 'escaismo' - sonrió Eric el cual se había sentado a los pies de la cama.

- Se dice escapismo, cariño - corrigió June, al ver la cara de curiosidad de Joey se explicó -. Cuando yo era niña aprovechaba cualquier descuido para escaparme ya fuera de mis padres, profesores, guardaespaldas, monitores... a la que se despistaban yo ya no estaba.

- Pues me temo que Eric no es el único que tiene esa faceta tuya - sonrió Joey al recordar como Kari hacía lo mismo.

- Buenos días - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, acababa de llegar el doctor Kenta.

- Buenos días doctor ¿tiene ya los resultados? - preguntó Joey nervioso.

- Si los tengo, pero... quisiera comentárselos en mi despacho.

June se quedó mirando a su hijo, no podía llevárselo con ellos, aunque fuera un niño se iba a dar cuenta de lo que hablaran.

- Hola buenos días - dijo otra nueva voz y allí apareció un chiquillo que cargaba una mochila.

- Mamoru - exclamó Kari sonriente mientras su amigo/novio se acercaba.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase? - preguntó Joey con una ceja levantada al más puro estilo Kaiba.

- Hoy no habrá más clases ¡No veas la que se ha montado en el colegio! - exclamó el chico dejando la mochila en el suelo y sentándose a los pies de la cama junto a Eric, pero sin percatarse de su presencia - ¡Hasta han venido la policía y los bomberos! A la profesora Nicho le ha dado un colapso nervioso y se la han llevado al hospital en ambulancia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Eric sin poderse contener por la curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó a su vez Mamoru notando por primera vez la presencia del niño.

- Es Eric Regan, mi amigo - explicó Kari -, pero venga cuanta que ha pasado... - le pidió con apremio.

- Mamoru - llamó Joey viendo la solución a su dilema -, tengo que ir a hablar con el médico ¿puedes quedarte con Kari?

- No me voy a escapar - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Cierto, eso ya lo hiciste ayer - se burló Joey.

- ¿Te has escapado del hospital sin avisarme? - preguntó Mamoru entre divertido y herido porque no lo avisara para semejante evasión.

- No me escapé del hospital... solo de la habitación.

- Ahora eres tú la que tiene que contar... - aseguró Mamoru riendo.

- Mummy... Can I stand here, please? - pidió Eric con las manitas cruzadas.

- Ok... pero no molestes y pórtate bien.

- ¡Ok!

Los tres adultos salieron de la habitación mientras los pequeños empezaban a contarse sus aventuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Joey en cuanto estuvieron sentados en el despacho del doctor.

- Vera tengo una buen noticia que darle y otra mala, además de una disculpa...

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó June desconcertada.

- Verán debido al descontrol que ha habido estos días en el laboratorio, muchas pruebas se extraviaron o terminaron etiquetadas incorrectamente.

- ¿Han vuelto a perder mis análisis? - preguntó June.

- Oh, no... bueno, no exactamente - dijo el hombre pesaroso abriendo una carpeta - tenemos localizados todos los análisis.

- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Joey ya cansado. Menos mal que Seto no estaba, porque de lo contrarío ya habría empezado los trámites para clausurar el hospital.

- Debido a unos resultados un poco extraños en los análisis de la señora Regan, se les hicieron otras pruebas además de los de compatibilidad como se indicaba en el expediente.

- ¿Cuales? - preguntó June perdida ¿Qué análisis extra le habrían hecho?

- De paternidad...

- Pero usted ya sabe que Kari es hija mía - le interrumpió June confusa.

- Ya, pero solo lo sé yo, en el laboratorio nadie lo sabía...

- ¿Qué más pruebas hicieron? - preguntó Joey para que el hombre acabara de explicarse.

- Un test de embarazo - dijo el doctor con simpleza. June y Joey abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Test de... - empezó a decir June recordando la conversación que había tenido con su marido esa misma mañana - ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

- Positivo - sonrió el doctor Kenta.

June se quedó con la mirada perdida un momento, después miró a Joey y sonrió. El rubio estaba muy sorprendido por aquella noticia pero se recuperó al momento.

- A mi no me mires. Esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver - June se rió y miró de nuevo al doctor.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Completamente. De casi dos meses ¿No ha tenido ningún síntoma?

- No, en realidad nunca me he dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta estar bastante avanzado... - dijo pasándose una mano por el vientre. Pero su sonrisa vaciló al recordar algo - No puedo ser donante... las embarazadas no pueden...

- Así es - confirmó el doctor con seriedad -, pese a ser compatible no puede donar su médula a Kari.

Joey enterró su cara entre sus manos. Tan cerca y tan lejos... No podían esperar hasta que June diera a luz a su hijo ¡No tenían tanto tiempo! Su única oportunidad se había ido volando...

- Joey yo... - June no sabía que decirle... '¿Siento mucho estar embarazada?' no, definitivamente no...

- Aun no he terminado de informarles - dijo el doctor Kenta entre nervioso y angustiado.

- ¿A caso hay más sorpresas? - dijo Joey con sarcasmo sin poder contenerse. El doctor no hizo caso a esas palabras.

- Como ya le he dicho en el laboratorio ha reinado el caos absoluto estos días. Los análisis de la señora Regan fueron confundidos con los de otro paciente en principio... y resultó que este paciente también es compatible con Kari.

- ¿Quien! - casi gritó el rubio poniéndose en pie dispuesto a ir a buscar al paciente, fuera quien fuera, y a pedirle que fuera donante para su niña.

- Eric Regan - contestó el doctor Kenta leyendo el informe que tenía delante. Joey se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla con los ojos tan abiertos como June y sin palabras -, en parte la coincidencia en los apellidos fue lo que ocasionó este desbarajuste. En este hospital no se suelen atender a mucho pacientes extranjeros, por eso al ver el mismo apellido se incluyeron los informes en el mismo dossier, y por ende en el laboratorio se confundieron tanto...

- Espere, espere, espere... - le cortó Joey moviendo una mano - ¿Eric puede ser donante? Solo tiene 8 años ¿no es muy joven?

- Ciertamente lo es. Pero dado el caso y el resultado de los análisis, Eric es mejor candidato incluso que la señora Regan.

June y Joey intercambiaron una mirada. Jamás llegaron a pensar que las cosas podrían dar tal resultado... pero ahora venía lo difícil. Una cosa era que June viniera, hiciera el transplante y se fuera como si nada hubiera pasado (incluso tenía pensado un hipotético viaje al centro rural de Japón para justificar su ausencia ante su marido mientras permaneciera ingresada), pero ahora la cosa se complicaba.

- Se necesita la autorización de ambos padres ¿cierto? - preguntó June.

- Me temo que sí... - dijo el médico sabiendo al dilema al que se exponían. June suspiró.

- ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Nicolas que su hijo puede ser donante de una perfecta desconocida?

- Creo que puedo hacer una sugerencia a ese respecto - dijo el doctor Kenta -, puesto que hemos descubierto la compatibilidad debido a un error en el laboratorio... podemos decirle eso mismo, pero sin entrar en detalles.

- ¿Los resultados de los análisis de Eric se mezclaron con los de un posible donante de Kari? - preguntó Joey con una media sonrisa.

- Exactamente - sonrió el doctor - ¿Creen que el señor Regan de su consentimiento?

- Dejadme a mí eso - dijo June con una sonrisa confiada.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ajajajaja... como me gusta enredar las cosas ¿Qué os parece el nuevo capítulo?

¡Dos capítulos más y se termina! Haber si así consigo centrarme y terminar de una buena vez mis otras historia .

Gracias a: **Marieru Takaishi, Katrinna Le Fay, Miguel, balu-chan, Ms. Fronkonsteen, Gal yNicolaieva Dimitri.**

Ja ne!


	15. Cap 15

Cachorros. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 15

Aquella reunión estaba siendo la más tediosa, larga y odiosa de toda la semana. No soportaba a aquellos estúpidos y barrigones empresarios que creían saber todo y en realidad no sabían ni donde tenía el dedo gordo del pie.

Miró por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera, apenas habían pasado tres minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Suspiró acomodándose en el sillón. En esos momentos podría estar haciendo mil cosas más provechosas o estar con sus cachorros esperando los resultados, tal vez no fuera de mucha ayuda, pero al menos estaría con ellos.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por los presentes y se detuvieron a dos butacas de él. Allí estaba Nicolas Regan, al parecer él tampoco estaba muy puesto en la reunión. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pantalla en la que se exponían los datos de los gastos y beneficios del último recuento trimestral.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Regan si se enterara que su esposa había tenido un hijo con otro hombre antes de casarse? Le daba cierta curiosidad morbosa, pero él no iba a ir a averiguarlo...

Tras una hora más de mortal cháchara insustancial, la reunión se dio por terminada. Kaiba guardó sus documentos en el maletín y cuando iba saliendo su móvil sonó. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver reflejado el número de su cachorro.

- ¿Joey? Dime... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No es nada malo Seto, pero tenemos novedades ¿Puedes venir al hospital ahora?

- Voy saliendo, en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

Kaiba cerró el móvil y se encaminó deprisa hacia los ascensores. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran pudo ver al señor Regan hablando por teléfono al parecer desconcertado.

Seto tenía un mal presentimiento... él no era muy dado a confiar en los instintos, pero tras tantos años de conocer y convivir con Joey, había aprendido a hacerles caso en ciertas ocasiones.

Una vez en el parking se subió a su lujoso coche y prácticamente salió disparado por las calles de Dominó rumbo al Hospital, deseando que las "novedades" fueran buenas.

Mientras tanto, el señor Regan seguía en la sala de juntas hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Está segura de que mi esposa no ha ido a recogerlos?

- Sí, señor. Precisamente los tengo aquí. Nadie ha venido a recoger los resultados, por eso le llamo.

Nicolas se pasó una mano por el pelo preguntándose porque su esposa no había ido, cuando ella misma había dicho que lo haría.

- Está bien iré yo a recogerlos... - dijo finalmente Nicolas. Tomó nota de a donde tenía que dirigirse y salió del edificio aun mosqueado.

Cogió su propio móvil y llamó a su esposa. 'El número que ha marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura...'

- Seguramente será lo primero - suspiró Nicolas subiéndose a la parte trasera de su coche, recordando lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Será una broma - fue lo único que atinó a decir Seto una vez lo pusieron al tanto de todo.

- Me temo que no, señor Kaiba - dijo el doctor Kenta con una sonrisa conciliadora, deseando que ahora no apareciera la parte más furibunda (y conocida) del famoso Seto Kaiba.

El moreno miró a su pareja como esperando alguna señal de que era una broma de mal gusto, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y una confirmación.

- Deberían cerrarles el hospital - dijo Kaiba secamente haciendo que el doctor se removiera incómodo en la silla -. Al menos nos ha servido de algo todo este desbarajuste... ¿Cuándo se puede operar a Kari?

- Antes de eso - dijo el doctor con precaución -, se necesita el permiso por escrito de los padres de Eric.

- ¿De los dos?

- Sí... - ahora la mirada de Kaiba se clavó en June.

- Sabes que por mi no hay problema...

- ¿Y tú marido?

- Voy a hablar con él.

- ¿Le vas a decir la verdad? - preguntó Kaiba alzando una ceja.

- Bueno... en parte. Pero no te preocupes conseguiré que firme - dijo la mujer con plena confianza.

Seto y Joey se dirigieron a la habitación de Kari mientras June iba hacia la zona en la que estaba permitido llamar por móvil. Al sacarlo del bolso se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado y rápidamente lo encendió. En ese preciso instante el móvil de June se puso a sonar pensó con ironía que su marido no podía ser más oportuno al reconocer la llamada entrante.

- Hola cariño, dime ¿ya has acabado la reunión?

- Sí, hace un rato ¿Has ido a por las pruebas de Eric? - June se pateó mentalmente. Con la charla del doctor Kenta se le había olvidado por completo.

- Ahora mismo iba a por ellas ya estoy en el hospital...

- Muy bien... - y la llamada se cortó. June miró con el ceño fruncido el aparato y vio que acababa de quedarse sin batería. Después intentaría llamar de nuevo a Nicolas y empezaría con la historia que habían compuesto en el despacho del doctor.

Bajó en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta y fue al mismo lugar donde por la mañana no había encontrado a nadie. Pero ahora si había alguien.

De pie junto a la ventana que daba a los jardines del hospital estaba su marido, no se volvió al escucharla entrar ni hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento. Pero eso no fue lo que más preocupó a June. Fueron sus ojos, conocía muy bien aquella mirada, era la misma que tenía cuando iba a enfrentarse con los abogados de compañías rivales en una cruenta disputa.

- Nicolas - empezó despacio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y Eric? - dijo fríamente sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

- En la habitación de Kari, quería visitarla y... - pero se interrumpió al ver como su marido sacaba el móvil y pulsaba un par de números.

- John. Go to the Wheeler's room and take Eric. Directly to the hotel - después de dar estas breves ordenes colgó y encaró a su mujer.

June se preparó para lo peor, alejar a su hijo a más de veinte metros era señal inequívoca de una discusión conyugal.

- Nicolas ¿qué ocurre? - por toda respuesta, una carpeta cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa.

Varias hojas salieron de su interior pero una en especial captó por completo la atención de June. La que encabezaba el texto diciendo 'Prueba de paternidad...' Con pulso tembloroso June cogió el papel. Las frases parecían saltar ante sus ojos 'Nombre del/la hijo/a: Hikari Wheeler'... 'Posible maternidad con: June Regan'... ' Resultado: Positivo'...

- ¿Hasta cuando pensabas seguir engañándome? - espetó Nicolas con ira. June no contestó. Todo había quedado al descubierto de la peor forma posible.

- Nicolas, yo no quería engañarte... pero es que no sabía como decírtelo...

- ¿Me estas diciendo que en 12 años no has encontrado el momento? - siseó Nicolas. Estaba furioso, se sentía engañado y sobre todo defraudado. Defraudado porque su esposa no hubiera pensado que él pudiera comprenderla.

- Nicolas entiéndelo. Tenía miedo... no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. Cuando aquello ocurrió tú y yo no estabamos precisamente en nuestro mejor momento. Después hicimos las paces y todo era tan perfecto que no me atreví a arriesgar nuestra felicidad. Con el paso del tiempo prácticamente lo olvidé...

- Hasta que él te llamó... - concluyó Nicolas aun con los ojos fijos en su esposa. El dolor en su mirada era insoportable para June.

- Si.

Nicolas caminó inquieto por la habitación. En su interior, sentimientos contradictorios giraban vertiginosamente tratando de imponerse. El amor por June... el dolor que le causaba conocer una verdad oculta tanto tiempo... los celos de saber que ella había estado con otro hombre... la desolación por la falta de confianza de su mujer...

Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Después miró a su esposa.

- ¿Lo del otro papel también es cierto?

June volvió a mirar la carpeta y vio que además del certificada de paternidad, también estaban los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad de Eric con Kari. Al parecer habían puesto copias de todas las pruevas en ambas carpetas.

- Sí, tanto Eric como yo podemos donar a Kari.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Nicolas con voz indiferente sin mirarla.

- Voy a dar mi consentimiento para que Eric sea el donante ¿y tú?

Nicolas se volvió y se la quedó mirando entre extrañado y furioso.

- ¿Por qué mi hijo tendría que darle nada a esa niña? Hazlo tú, al fin y al cabo es tu hija.

June frunció el ceño algo dolida, dio otro vistazo a los documentos... no estaba la prueba de maternidad, Nicolas aun no sabía que esperaba un hijo. No sabía que tal le sentaría esa noticia en su actual estado, pero callárselo no traería nada bueno.

- Yo no puedo donarle mi médula, aunque encantada lo haría - Nicolas enarcó una ceja sin comprender aquella respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estoy embarazada.

Aquella respuesta acabó por derrumbar a Nicolas. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo y se dejó caer en una silla cercana con la mirada torva.

- ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa más? - preguntó tras varios instantes de absoluto silencio.

- No... - dijo June con tono dulce mientras se acercaba a él y se agachaba, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura - Nicolas de verdad siento todo esto. Ojalá hubiera encontrado antes las palabras para decírtelo. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie y no soportaría perderte, por eso callé... por favor Nicolas no me odies... no me dejes...

Él se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos anaranjados anegados en lágrimas, los mismos que lo habían enamorado tantos años atrás. No había atisbo de mentiras o hipocresía, solo verdadero arrepentimiento. Se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿De cuanto estas? - preguntó sin apartarse.

- De unos dos meses - la escuchó reír -, creo que fue durante nuestra "escapada" a Bahía.

Nicolas también sonrió recordando tan magnifica escapada que nada tenía que envidiar a una luna de miel. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel había sido el momento. Sin embargo otra idea le carcomía por dentro y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Después de que te quedaras embarazada... ¿alguna vez tú y Wheeler...?

- Nunca - contestó June muy seria mirándole directamente a los ojos, para demostrarle que no mentía -. Solo fue una vez y nunca más volvimos a acostarnos juntos...

- Ya veo - dijo despacio acariciando el rostro de su esposa, en cierto modo le había quitado un peso de encima. Siguieron compartiendo el silencio como tantas veces habían hecho, hasta que al final June habló.

- Entonces... ¿darás tu permiso para el transplante?

Nicolas le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó seguido de su esposa.

- Dame algo de tiempo para pensar... - y sin más palabras salió de la habitación dejando sola a una acongojada June.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicolas caminó por los pasillos del hospital sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse verdadera cuenta de por donde iba. Su mente iba a mil por hora, en apenas unos días su vida se había visto llena de sucesos que no podía controlar ni evitar. Su mujer había tenido una hija con otro hombre antes de casarse, nunca se lo había dicho y esta ahora estaba gravemente enferma y necesitaba que su hijo Eric le donara parte de su médula.

También se preguntaba si, de no haber enfermado, alguna vez hubiera descubierto la existencia de esa niña. Probablemente no... June temía demasiado que la dejara sola.

- ¡Kyaaah!

El repentino grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ante él pasaron dos o tres niños corriendo mientras una enfermera les gritaba que no podían hacer tanto escándalo en el pasillo. Al mirar al frente vio un listado de lo que había en aquella planta, arriba del todo el cartel rezaba: Oncología Infantil.

Si mal no recordaba allí era donde estaba la niña... la hija del señor Wheeler... y de June.

Con paso lento atravesó el corredor rumbo a las habitaciones y se detuvo ante la puerta número 113. Estaba abierta y pudo ver dentro a Kari charlando tranquilamente con un muchacho de cabello negro y sonrisa pícara.

Se la quedó mirando desde el pasillo. La pequeña era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero también tenía una cierta semejanza a June. Cosas nimias, y apenas perceptibles para quien no la conociera, pequeños gestos y facciones, pero ahí estaban.

Su rubia cabellera permanecía sujeta en una coleta baja, lacio y algo deslucido por culpa de la medicación. Sus ojos castaños brillaban alegres ante los comentarios de su acompañante y su sonrisa sincera iluminaba su rostro, en un gesto muy similar al de Eric. El camisón del hospital le venía algo holgado por su inevitable delgadez y dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo. Allí había una pequeña señal que él conocía muy bien.

- La genética es curiosa ¿cierto? - dijo una voz a su espalda, al darse la vuelta se encontró ante el imponente Seto Kaiba el cual también tenía la mirada fija en el interior de la habitación - Tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez...

- Lo es... - dijo simplemente Nicolas - ¿Usted sabía todo esto señor Kaiba?

- Una parte. Joey nunca me quiso decir el nombre de la madre de Kari.

- ¿Nunca investigó por su cuenta? - preguntó curioso el señor Regan. Sabía que el CEO mandaba a investigar a cualquier persona con la que fuera a hacer negocios y le extrañaba que no hubiera hecho lo mismo con la vida pasada de su pareja.

- Lo hice - confeso con una leve sonrisa torcida -, pero no encontré nada y al final me di cuenta de que tampoco me importaba. Kari es como una hija para mí. La amo por lo que es, no por quien fue su madre...

- Comprendo... - la risa alegre de los dos pequeños escapó de la habitación haciendo fruncir el cejo a Seto. Nicolas no pasó inadvertido el gesto - ¿No te gusta ese niño?

- Para nada. Al ritmo que lleva terminará en un reformatorio antes de los 16.

Nicolas sonrió. Eso eran celos de padre... los había visto en su suegro cuando él y June empezaron a salir y ahora los veía en el gran CEO. Era curioso verlo tan pendiente de una niña que ni siquiera tenía su sangre... pero ¿De verdad importaba eso¿Qué hacía tan importantes los vínculos sanguíneos?

- June le ha explicado la situación ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? - Nicolas suspiró tras unos segundos.

- No lo sé...

- No habrá ningún peligro para Eric - le aseguró Seto.

- Ya... - Seto se lo quedó mirando unos instantes.

- ¿Quiere conocerla?

Regan lo observó con el ceño fruncido y sin contestar siquiera ambos hombres entraron. Mamoru rápidamente clavó los ojos en su 'suegro' y se tensó. Kari se volvió hacia los recién llegados.

- Hola Seto - saludó con una sonrisa estirando la mano y cogiéndo la de su padrino. Después se fijó en Nicolas - ¿Es el padre de Eric?

- Lo soy... ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Se le parece - sonrió -, pero Eric se fue hace rato. Vino un guardaespaldas a por él.

- Ya lo sé - dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama. Mamoru se puso en pie de golpe (ya no soportaba más la mirada acusadora y asesina del señor Kaiba).

- Yo me voy, tengo repaso de ingles - recogió la mochila del suelo y se la puso -. Mañana vendré otra vez ¿vale?

- Muy bien - sonrió Kari con cariño -, no te olvides.

- De ti no me olvidaría nunca - respondió Mamoru guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de allí, antes de que Seto decidiera estrangularlo.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? - preguntó molesto. Eso había sonado demasiado romántico para su gusto.

- ¿Venido qué? - preguntó con inocencia la niña. Seto prefirió no seguir por ahí, le daba dolor de cabeza ese tema.

- Nada... El señor Regan quería conocerte - dijo con simpleza.

- Hola, soy Kari - sonrió la niña acomodándose la sonda en la nariz. Le molestaba mucho aquel tuvito, pero el médico le había dicho que lo tenía que llevar y no tenía otra.

- Nicolas Regan.

- ¿Señor Kaiba? - llamó una enfermera asomándose por la puerta - ¿puede venir un momento, por favor?

- Claro... Enseguida vuelvo - le dio un apretón en la mano a Kari y salió. Un tenso silencio siguió, incomodando a Nicolas.

- Eric me dijo que usted trabajaba con ordenadores - empezó Kari cansada del silencio.

- Sí, igual que el señor Kaiba.

- ¿Su esposa también?

- Sí, pero ella se dedica más a la parte publicitaria que a la técnica.

- Mi padre también estuvo un tiempo trabajando así con Seto, pero después se centró en la fotografía. Le encanta viajar y conocer sitios nuevos. Yo he ido muchas veces con él, pero desde que me puse enferma no he podido... - se quedó mirando la lamparita móvil de Mamoru y agregó en un susurro - Me gustaría poder hacer un último viaje con él y con Seto.

- Cuando te cures seguro que harás más de uno - le dijo Nicolas, le partía el corazón ver aquellos ojos tan tristes. Kari solo sonrió con melancolía.

- Eso dice mi padre... pero ya no le creo. No porque no confíe en él, es muy sincero. Pero desea demasiado que siga adelante y se niega a ver la realidad.

- ¿Qué realidad? - preguntó Nicolas sin acabar de entender. Kari clavó los ojos en los suyos y Nicolas se estremeció.

- Que me voy a morir. Por mucho que mi padre diga que no, es lo que hay. Lo acepto... Aunque me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas... ir a tantos sitios y conocer a tanta gente... pero parece que mi destino no era ese - terminó con una sonrisa triste.

Nicolas no supo que contestar a eso. Se le partía el corazón de escuchar a alguien tan joven hablar así.

Otra enfermera entró en la habitación y le pidió que saliera, porque tenían que cambiar las sábanas.

- Dele recuerdos a Eric y a la señora Regan de mi parte, por favor - pidió la niña.

Nicolas se despidió de Kari con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió, se quedó recargado en la pared del pasillo pensando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

June observaba el paisaje nocturno desde el sofá de la salita en su habitación del hotel. En sus brazos dormía plácidamente el pequeño Eric. El niño no había querido irse a dormir hasta que llegara su padre, pero el sueño lo había vencido.

June depositó un beso en su coronilla y sonrió al escucharlo remugar en sueños. Después volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiró ¿Dónde estaría Nicolas¿Habría tomado ya una decisión?

El doctor Kenta les había dicho que la salud de Kari cada vez estaba más deteriorada, tenían que darse prisa o el transplante no serviría de nada. June rezó para que su marido no se dejara cegar por el dolor y los celos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y tras unos instantes Nicolas apareció en la puerta. Marido y mujer se quedaron mirando en silencio, ella sin atreverse a hablar, él sin saber que decir...

Como si la tensión del momento le incomodara, Eric despertó. Sus ojos anaranjados se toparon con la figura de su padre y sonrió.

- Welcome daddy - saludó alegremente. La voz tierna de su hijo pareció aliviar el ambiente.

- Hola ratón... - Nicolas fue hasta el sofá y se sentó a los pies de su esposa mirando a su hijo - Eric tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

- ¿El que? - preguntó entre curioso y desconfiado. Cuando su padre empezaba una conversación en ese tono en verdad era importante. Así era como le había dicho que su abuelita se había ido al cielo.

- Recuerdas lo que Kari te contó. Que estaba enferma y necesitaba una médula nueva...

- Si... - dijo algo confuso entonces una idea cruzó su infantil mente - ¡Han encontrado una¿Kari se curará!

- Así es...

- ¿Y cuando se la pondrán¿Quién se la dará¿Po...

- Antes que nada escúchame - interrumpió Nicolas el chaparrón de preguntas. Respiró hondo y siguió -. Tú médula es compatible con la de Kari...

- ¿La mía? - preguntó el niño entre extrañado y sorprendido.

- Eso nos ha dicho el médico. Por eso tengo que preguntarte una cosa ¿Quieres darle una parte de tu médula a Kari? - Eric se quedó callado mirando aun sorprendido a su padre - Si no quieres...

- ¡No¡Claro que quiero! - aseguró Eric poniéndose en pie de un salto y cogió a su padre de una mano tirando de él - ¡Vamos a dársela, corre!

- Espera, espera... - le retuvo Nicolas sentándolo en su regazo - Son las once y media de la noche, no podemos ir ahora al hospital.

- Pero quiero que Kari se cure ya - replicó el pequeño. Nicolas sonrió ante la impaciencia de su hijo.

- Lo sé, pero antes de eso hay que preparar algunas cosas, hablar con los doctores...

- Entiendo... ¿vamos mañana temprano entonces? - Nicolas sonrió y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

- Mañana temprano. Pero ahora a dormir.

- Si. Buenas noches daddy - le dio un beso y un abrazo y se volvió hacia su madre repitiendo la acción -, buenas noches mummy.

- Buenas noches cariño - y el pequeño se fue a su habitación. June se incorporó en el Sofá y abrazó a su marido -. Muchas gracias Nicolas...

- No tienes que dármelas. He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Se acercó a su esposa y la besó con amor. Tras un rato aquel beso fue subiendo de intensidad y antes de darse cuenta, Nicolas cargó a June en brazos y ambos se encerraron en el dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que va a tener un hermanito? - preguntó June un par de horas después mientras ambos amantes descansaban abrazados bajo la luz ambarina de la lámpara.

- Demasiadas noticias a la vez ¿no crees?

- Si... ¿Se lo decimos después de la operación?

- Será lo mejor... - Nicolas acarició el rostro fino de su esposa - Prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada más...

- Te lo prometo - aceptó June sellando su juramento con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kari se retorcía las manos nerviosa mientras la enfermera acababa de escribir algo en su historial y lo volvía a colocar a los pies de la cama. Respiró hondo intentando calmar sus acelerados latidos. Faltaban a penas unos minutos para que vinieran a llevársela al quirófano y no podía más con sus nervios ¿Y si algo salía mal¿y si su cuerpo rechazaba la médula¿y si...?

- '¡NO¡Basta!' - se dijo a si misma - '¡Deja de ser tan fatalista! Todo saldrá bien. Seguro...'

La puerta se abrió y Joey entró en la habitación ataviado con una bata de algo parecido a papel verde y un gorrito cubriendo su cabello dorado.

- Hola peque - saludó con alegría - ¿preparada?

- No, no lo estoy - gimoteo con los ojitos brillantes por el pánico -, tengo miedo, no quiero hacerlo...

- Vamos, vamos - intentó calmarla Joey sentándose a su lado y sujetándole la mano -. No tienes nada de que asustarte. El doctor Kenta ha hecho esta operación muchas veces. Saldrá bien...

- ¿Pero y si rechazo la médula?

- Las pruebas indicaban una compatibilidad del 93... Eso es un porcentaje, muy elevado.

- ¿Y si ha Eric le pasa algo? - insistió Kari mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- Nada malo va a pasar - le respondió Joey mirándola directamente a los ojos y hablando con firmeza -. Todo va a salir muy bien y antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar correteando por ahí con tus amigos ¿entendido?

Kari se secó las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Joey sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

En eso entraron una enfermera y un camillero.

- Lista para el viaje - dijo el camillero con una sonrisa.

- Sí - dijo tras un profundo suspiro. Salieron de la habitación empujando la cama, mientras Joey y Kari iban cogidos de la mano.

En el pasillo encontraron a Seto, Mamoru, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami y Tristán. Todos le dieron palabras de ánimo y Seto un beso en la frente.

- Esperaremos a que salgas - le aseguró Mamoru con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza. Kari se la devolvió y no apartó los ojos de su duende hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Kari suspiró nerviosa mientras el ascensor bajaba lentamente hasta el piso en el que se encontraba el quirófano. Un leve apretón por parte de su padre la reconfortó.

Las puertas por fin se abrieron y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas que rezaban 'Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado'. Allí de pie estaban los señores Regan.

June le dedicó una cándida sonrisa cuando llegaron a su altura.

- Muchas gracias... - dijo Kari.

- No tienes que darlas - contestó Nicolas con amabilidad mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa con un brazo.

- Hasta aquí señor Wheeler - dijo con voz tranquila la enfermera.

- Muy bien - asintió Joey después miró a su hija y le dio un último beso en la frente -, te veré luego.

- Hasta luego papá - dijo Kari y atravesó las puertas que la conducirían al quirófano.

Todo era blanco. Las paredes, el techo, unas extrañas máquinas que pitaban. Él único color que había allí era el verde que vestían los doctores y enfermeras. Acercaron la cama a la mesa de operaciones y el camillero la cambió de sitio sin apenas esfuerzo. Después le guiñó un ojo y el hombre se fue llevándose la cama. Kari miró a la derecha y sonrió.

- Hola Eric.

- Hola - contestó el niño mientras una enfermera acomodaba una vía en su antebrazo.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Un poco... ¿y tú?

- Un poco - ambos pequeños sonrieron -. Muchas gracias por darme un poco de ti.

- De nada - otra enfermera comprobaba la vía de Kari -. Oye...

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó la niña distraídamente.

- Si esto hubiera sido al revés... si el enfermo fuera yo ¿me darías la médula?

- Sin dudarlo - contestó Kari sin atisbo de duda. Eric sonrió.

- Muy bien chicos - dijo el doctor Kenta entrando de espaldas por una puerta con las manos en alto - Vamos a empezar ¿deacuerdo?

- Si - dijeron los dos niños a la vez mientras el anestesista inyectaba la anestesia y comprobaba los signos vitales de cada uno.

- Ahora vamos a contar hasta diez - dijo el anestesista - uno...

- Uno - repitieron los pequeños - dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

- Seis... - dijo el anestesista solo ya que los pequeños ya habían cerrado los ojos.

La operación empezó.

CONTINUARÁ...

Penúltimo capítulo. Se acaba, se acaba, se acaba...

Espero no haberos decepcionado, con eso de que Nicolas acepte tan fácilmente la situación, pero ya empezaba a cansarme de tener tanto tiempo a Kari hospitalizada y tampoco quería que se montara un gran pleito en plan telenovela de sobremesa (ya sabéis, de esas en las que al final resulta que el esposo es el hijo del jardinero que a su vez fue el amante de la prima de la señora y resulta que a estado desaparecido por años creyendo que era un pintor retirado y... bueno. Os hacéis una idea ¿no?).

En cuanto a lo de contestar reviws... ahora que han puesto la opción de contestarlos directamente, pues intentaré hacerlo por ahí (no sé de donde sacaré el tiempo pero buee...) claro que solo podré contestar a los que me hayan dejado en el reviw su dirección. De todas formas seguiré poniendo los nombres al final del capi para que sepáis que si que los leo (aunque los leo todos sin falta de todas formas).

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, comentarios y ánimos: Kakasha Maxwell Yeah, BaLucita, AGUILA FANEL, Miguel,

Ja ne!


	16. Cap 16

Cachorros.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en negativo:

-Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! son propiedad de Kazuki Takashi, solo los utilizo porque ADORO el SetoXJoey.

-Esta Historia contiene Shonen Ai, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde está el botón para salir, si te gusta ¡disfrútalo!

Cap. 16

La nieve caía lentamente formando un manto de blanco impoluto que se extendía hasta los altos muros de piedra. Los pasos lentos de aquel acongojado corazón reverberaban en el silencio mortecino del cementerio mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su camino hasta el suelo.

Pasó de largo las interminables filas de fría piedra, únicos recordatorios de gente ya desaparecida y olvidada. Detrás de cada lápida había una historia, una vida que nadie conocía... pero esas no le interesaban. Tan solo una historia era importante para él... tan solo un nombre no moriría porque estaba marcado a fuego en su memoria.

Tropezó a pocos metros de su destino y calló de bruces contra la fría nieve... tan fría y muerta como su propio corazón. Sollozó con fuerza lanzando al viento todo su dolor en un desgarrador grito. Dolía tanto su ausencia...

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas interminables de su corazón, observó el sencillo monumento que recordaba al ser que más amó en su vida. Estiró una mano y con temblorosos dedos acarició la fría superficie del mármol blanco, aquel destinados a los seres puros... como lo era ella...

Más lágrimas amargas escaparon cortando la piel de su rostro a causa del intenso frío. Pero no le importaba el dolor físico... era nimio en comparación al de su alma. A aquel desgarrador dolor que cada día le quitaba un poco más de vida.

Se acercó de rodillas, como haciendo penitencia e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios dejaron un beso sobre el nombre tallado en la piedra. Se acurrucó contra la dura superficie y acarició con ternura el nombre de la criatura que más amo en su vida, de aquella que llevaba consigo parte de su sangre y su alma.

El frío ya ni siquiera le afectaba, el viento no le molestaba y la nieve seguía cayendo cubriendo el Camposanto y a él mismo con su frío manto. Acunándolo en su último sueño. Un sueño del cual, al despertar, deseaba encontrar frente a él a su ser más amado...

Fin.

.-.

Un tenso silencio inundó el lugar y después un escalofrío recorrió el grácil cuerpo que descansaba contra el suyo.

- Mamoru tus historias cada vez son más extrañas.

- Pero mis historias extrañas han ganado dos segundos premios y tres primeros en el concurso local de redacción ¿no?

Kari ríe divertida y le regala un beso a su novio. Después vuelve a recostar la cabeza en su hombro y contempla el mar.

La pareja está sentada en el balancín del porche de la casa de la playa. La misma en la que habían compartido tantos veranos, vacaciones y cumpleaños. A esas alturas del otoño el calor del verano parecía no querer irse dejando cálidos días y templadas noches. Un respiro antes de empezar el último trimestre de su vida como estudiantes de instituto. La siguiente primavera, Mamoru entraría en la universidad de Tokyo para estudiar Magisterio y Kari veterinaria, su sueño desde muy niña.

- Ey ¿no os da calor estar tan pegados? - dice una voz divertida desde la puerta corrediza que da a la sala.

- Para nada tío Mokuba - afirmó Kari pasando un brazo por la cintura de Mamoru a la vez que cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

- Ay, que tiernos... - se burló Mokuba recibiendo un cojinazo en toda la cara por parte de su 'sobrina'.

En aquel momento vieron acercarse un coche negro muy elegante por el camino que conectaba la carretera con la parte delantera de la casa. Mamou se tensó intentando separarse un poco de Kari, pero la chica no le dejó.

- Después de tanto tiempo ¿aun haces eso? - le replicó la chica entre molesta y divertida.

- Dejaré de hacerlo cuando él deje de acuchillarme con la mirada.

- Exagerado...

- ¿Qué no? Vale - dijo Mamoru asintiendo con la cabeza y abrazándola de nuevo -, ahora veremos.

El coche se estacionó junto a la casa y de ella bajaron dos hombres muy atractivos de unos 40 años. Uno con el cabello dorado y el otro con el cabello castaño. Ambos se acercaron al porche con una sonrisa, aunque la del moreno desapareció en cuanto vio a la pareja tan pegada.

- ¿No tenéis calor? - preguntó imitando la pregunta de su hermano, pero más que con guasa lo hizo con desagrado. Las dagas azules que tenía por ojos se clavaron en el chico moreno prometiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Te lo dije - susurró Mamoru en el oído de su novia. Kari rió y se levantó para ir a saludar a los recién llegados.

- Hola papá - dijo dándole un abrazo a Joey - hola Seto. Llegáis pronto ¿No ibais a venir a la noche?

- Terminamos la reunión antes de lo planeado - contestó Seto separándose de su ahijada.

Parecía mentira que hubiera crecido tanto. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que cambiaban los niños. Ya con Mokuba se había dado cuenta, pero con Kari aun más.

Parecía tan lejano aquel tiempo en el que había estado ingresada en el hospital al borde de la muerte... El transplante de médula había sido un éxito y tras poco más de un mes, le habían dado el alta. Durante los cuatro años siguiente había tenido que asistir a revisiones periódicas por si el cáncer reaparecía, pero finalmente le dieron el alta definitiva.

Ahora era una jovencita de 18 años a punto de empezar la carrera de Veterinaria en la universidad, enérgica, alegre y vivaz como lo había sido siempre... y con un novio al que aun no tragaba.

No era que Mamoru fuera un mal chico, le caía bien en el fondo (aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría ante nadie) y a medida que había crecido se había serenado su carácter gamberro. La sensatez parecía haberlo alcanzado al fin, hasta el punto de que quería ser maestro de primaria. A Seto no le cabía en la cabeza por que el chico quería estar todo el día rodeado de delincuentes en potencia, pero bueno... ¿quien mejor que un gamberro para controlar a otro?

- Por cierto Kari - dijo Joey sacándolo de su ensimismamiento -, ha llegado esta carta justo esta mañana.

- A ver... - la chica la cogió y miró el remite. Una amplia sonrisa agració su rostro - ¡Es de Eric!

Kari se sentó de nuevo en el balancín con su novio y empezó a abrirla. De ella sacó un par de folios escritos en boli azul y una foto. Se quedó mirando esta última junto con Mamoru. Ambos rieron y se la pasaron a los mayores. Joey la sujetó y se la mostró a su pareja.

En ella aparecía el matrimonio Regan al completo: Nicolas, June, Eric y la pequeña Helen (la cual, al igual que su hermano, también había heredado los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre). Estaban los cuatro sentados en un sillón en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de su casa de San Francisco. Una estampa muy típica, aunque los dos más pequeños de la familia llevaban en la cabeza lo que parecían antenas alienígenas fluorescentes de las que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Parece que Helen también se ha hecho fan de 'Renmei y los invasores del espacio' - sonrió Mokuba.

- ¿Qué noticias cuentan? - preguntó Joey sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa del porche.

- Pues... nos mandan saludos para todos... - decía Kari mientras leía la carta - También dice que ha conseguido aprobar el semestre con matrícula... y que están deseando venir a visitarnos... que tal vez por Navidad hagan un viaje para acá.

- Eso estaría bien - sonrió Mokuba sentado en los escalones del porche.

- Ya lo creo, me muero por ver a mi hermano de médula - sonrió Kari.

Joey sonrió ante el apodo que el mismo Eric se había puesto poco después de la operación. En aquel momento no se atrevieron a comunicarles su verdadero parentesco, aunque a veces pensaban que era innecesario, los dos se trataban como verdaderos hermanos. Se escribían a menudo por e-mail contándose las últimas novedades en su respectivas vidas y se aconsejaban y motivaban mutuamente.

Sin embargo los secretos no son eternos y al final los chicos lo descubrieron. Fue de la forma más tonta.

Joey y Kari habían ido de viaje a Estados Unidos por un trabajo del fotógrafo. A Joey le habían encargado un reportaje sobre los lugares más emblemáticos de San Francisco y como Kari tenía las vacaciones de primavera, juntos saltaron el charco.

Y mientras caminaban por la ciudad buscando las mejores estampas para retratar, tropezaron (literalmente) con June y la pequeña Helen. La morena los invitó a su casa a comer y fue allí donde todo se descubrió.

Mientras los mayores charlaban después de comer ante unas tazas de café, los pequeños se fueron de exploración al desván de la casa.

Entre viejas maletas, muebles antiguos y cajas de cartón encontraron el diario que June había estado escribiendo durante su adolescencia y sus primeros años de universidad.

Los chicos se divirtieron leyendo algunas partes, pero su risa se borró cuando llegaron a las páginas finales del cuaderno. En ellas se hablaba de la discusión que tuvo con Nicolas y de que por eso se iba a casa de su prima para serenarse, de la fiesta en la que conoció a Joey, del 'incidente' (aunque sin entrar en detalles) y en la última anotación, June explicaba que el médico le había confirmado su embarazo y que iba a partir de inmediato a buscar a Joey.

Un rápido cálculo de fechas fue suficiente para que Kari y Eric comprendieran las implicaciones de todo aquello (Helen solo tenía tres años y no alcanzaba a comprender las complicaciones de todo aquello).

Fueron sorprendidos por Nicolas, que había ido a buscarlos y bastó una sola ojeada para comprender que lo habían descubierto todo.

Aquella tarde tuvo lugar una difícil charla. June y Joey explicar los motivos que los habían llevado a actuar como lo hicieron. A los niños les costó comprender, pero finalmente lo hicieron.

Ahora eran un familia curiosa, tal vez los vínculos sanguíneos no fueran verdaderos y unilaterales, pero eran más fuertes que los de cualquier otra familia.

Joey sintió como Seto le daba un leve apretón en la mano por encima de la mesa y le sonrió con profundo amor. Habían pasado por tanto juntos... habían compartido buenos y malos momentos, encuentros y despedidas... Tanto...

- Bueno - dijo Mokuba poniéndose en pie - ¿vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre...

- Secundo la moción - dijeron Joey y Mamoru a la vez. Ambos rieron y junto a Mokuba entraron en la casa.

- Solo piensan en comer... - dijo con reproche Seto, aunque una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

- Oh, venga padrino - dijo Kari cogiéndolo del brazo -, no seas así. Además seguro que tú también tienes hambre - Seto le sonrió con cariño y acarició su mejilla.

- Está bien. Vamos antes de que arrasen con todo.

Y entre risas y bromas toda la familia se reunió alrededor de la mesa para compartir una velada más. Compartiendo el calor familiar.

FIN.

¡Y se acabó! Oooooooooh...

Jejeje... ¿alguien se asustó con el principio del capi -? Espero que sí, pero ya veis que al final acaba bien. Con todos felices y contentos.

Muchas gracias a:

Nos leeremos en mis otros (y futuros) fics. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciencia.

Matta ne! 


End file.
